A story of a unique hero
by Abhivi fan girl
Summary: this story based on our supercop aditya sriwastwa..it's for me and all adityains... I hope u liked all...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys...

I am back with my fourth story..I hope you like this...

Note - this is story very special for me..bcz this story one of the my best story...you know friends every story main only cid team hoti hai...but iss story main kuch cid fan bhi hai...jo apne supercop ke sath case solve karege...so ready to this story...

court...

28-03-18...

all evidence or witness ko sunne ke baad court is decision par pahuchi hai ki Senior inspector abhijeet ko fashi ki saja sunai jati hai...abhijeet ko one month ke baad fashi di jayegi...

abhijeet - judge sahab mene aisa kuch nahi kiya...

judge - le jao iss...

media - abhijeet sir aapne aisa kyu kiya...aisa karte hue aap bhool gaye the ki aap ek cid officer ho...

abhijeet - jane do mujhe...

media - abhijeet sir aap apne aap ko bachne ki koshish kar rahe ho ...kuch to boliye...

abhijeet - kya kahu mai..kya aap meri baat ka belive karoge...arey jab mere officer meri baat ka belive nahi kar rahe hai..phir aap kya belive karoge mujh par...jise bhai mana tha apna uss ne bhi belive nahi kiya mujh par...

media - abhijeet sir court ne aapko fashi ki saja suna di hai...aapka kya kahna hai...

abhijeet - mai ab or jeena bhi rahna nahi chahta...plzzz jane do mujhe...(he went...)..

media - abhijeet sir...sir ek baat to batao...aap dekh sakte hai ki abhijeet sir kaise apne aap ko bachne ki koshish kar rahe hai..abhijeet sir ne aisa kyu kiya...

shreya - daya sir abhijeet ko fashi ki saja di hai court ne...

daya - sahi kiya..uske sath aisa hi hona chahiye tha...varna mai hi usse mar deta...

nikhil - ha sir sahi kah rahe ho aap...uske sath jo hua bilkul theek hua...mujhe to sharm aati hai usse cid officer kahte hue...

daya - mai to uss din ko kosh raha hoon jab abhijeet se mai pahli baar mila tha...

shreya - mai to soch bhi nahi sakti ki voh aisa kar sakte...

daya - abhijeet jaisa insan kuch bhi kar sakta...

just then acp enterd...

sachin - sir uss abhijeet ko fashi ki saja mili hai...

acp - kon abhijeet mai kisi abhijeet ko nahi janta...

sachin - abhijeet sir...

acp - abhijeet ka naam koi yaha nahi lega...suna sab ne...voh hamare liye uss din hi mar gaya tha jab ussne voh sab kiya tha...

daya -ha sir...

acp - mujhe QH jana hai...

daya - ok sir...

acp - or ha phir se ek baat yaha usska naam koi bhi nahi lega...

all nodded...

acp went ...

daya - chalo sab apna apna kam karo...

sachin - sir koi kam nahi hai...aaj...

daya - mera man kar raha hai ki mai usse...

just then all hear a female voice "wah! sir kya baat hai kal tak abhijeet sir ke liye jaan dene wale aaj unki jaan lena chahte hai...

all turn..

daya - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...

seema - dekh rahi hoon aap jaise logo ko jo dost kam bhai jyaada kahne wale abhieet sir ki kis tarh insult kar rahe ho...

daya - tum janti ho kya kiya hai usne..bdw tumhe chaar din nahi hue cid join kare hue...or mujhe bata rahi ho ki kya hai wo mera

seema - ha janti hoon daya sir ache se...mana chaar din hi hue hai cid join kare... par itna to jaan gayi hoon ki abhijeet sir kuch galat nahi kar sakte...I belive it...or yah bhi jaanti hoon jis din aapke samne sach aayega to sabse jyaada pachtava bhi aapko hi hoga...ye promise hai senior inspector seema choudhary ka...

daya - mujhe pachtava or uss cid ko badnaam karne wale insaan ke liye... never...

nikhil - sahi kaha aapne sir uss abhijeet ke liye hame kabhi pachtawa nahi hoga...

seema - mind ur language nikhil ...wo senior inspector hai ..okkk...

daya - tha wo Senior inspector ab wo ek mujrim hai.. suna tumne.. mujrim hai wo...

seema - sir aap insult kar rahe hai abhijeet sir ki...

daya - ham abhijeet ki insult kar rahe hai...arey insult to usne ki hai iss desh ki ,cid ki , or ham sab ki...

nikhil - daya sir theek kah rahe hai...uss abhijeet ko to jail mai hi rahne do...seema mam aap kyu nahi mante ki ye sab abhijeet ne kiya hai...

seema - shut up nikhil...ab tum nahi bataoge ki mujhe kya karna hai ya kya nahi..or ye uss abhijeet kise kahe rahe..abhijeet sir bolo..call him sir...okk..

nikhil - sorry mam..

daya - seema tum kuch bhi kar lo abhijeet ko to fashi hokar rahegi...

seema - abhijeet sir ko to main kuch bhi nahi hone dungi..

daya - mai bhi dekhta hoon tum kaise rokti ho...

seema -arey ab mai bhi dekhi hoon kon abhijeet sir ko fashi par latkata hai...chahe iske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pare...

shreya -seema ek min suno to sahi...

seema - nahi shreya mujhe kuch nahi suna...tum bhi yahi kahogi ki ye sab abhii sir ne kiya hai...

shreya - arey seema...

seema - sorry I have to go...

daya - kaha ja rahi hoon...

seema - abhii sir ke pass...

daya - tum waha nahi ja sakti...

seema - kyu sir...

daya - waha kisi bhi cid officer ka jana mna hai...

seema - nahi main to ja rahi hoon...

daya - yadi tum yaha par gayi to tum cid se nikala bhi ja sakta..

seema - I don't care...(she went )...

abhii sir aap theek to ho said by seema...

abhii - ha seema...

seema - sir main janti hoon aapne kuch bhi nahi kiya hai...

abhii - seema tum kyu nahi maan leti ki ye sab mene kiya hai jaise sab ne maan liya hai...

seema - sir chaar din hi hue hai cid join kare hue par itna to jaan gayi hoon ki aap kuch galat nahi kar sakte...

abhii - seema tum jao yaha se...sayed tum nahi janti ki mujhse koi bhi cid officer nahi mil sakta...

seema - janti hoon main sir...

abhii - seema plzzz tum yaha se jao...

seema - nahi sir...

abhii - main tumhe odered de raha hoon...ya ab tum mera ordered bhi nahi manogi...kyuki ab main cid officer nahi hoon...

seema - okk sir...

abhii - to jao yaha se...

seema - abhi to main ja rahi hoon sir par main aapko kuch bhi nahi hone dungi...

abhii - ha seema...

seema - okk ( she went )...

abhii to himself - jise apna bhai mana tha jab uss ne hi mera belive nahi kiya to or kya karenge...

some police officer come and talk to abhii...

police officer - kyu kiya tum ne...

abhii - mene kuch bhi nahi...

police officer - ye aise nahi manega...maro issko..

police officer badly beat to abhiii...flowing blood form abhii 's body...

police officer - batao kyu kiya tumne...

abhii - agar tum meri jaan bhi le loge to bhi main yahi kahuga ki mene kuch nahi kiya...

police officer - ye aisa nahi manega electric shot do isse...

abhii fall down on the floor and unconscious...

police officer - behos ho gaya koi baat nahi kuch time baad phir aayege...

all are went...

police station...

police man - bhai tujhe pta hai...yaha par koi new CBI officer aa rahi hai...

secod officer - ha bhai suna to hai...

third officer - bahut brave hai wo...

first officer - ha bhai suna to hai...ek baat batao kya tumhe bhi lagta hai ki abhijeet sir ne ye sab kiya hai...

second officer - bhai lagta to hai...waise hame kya pta jab unki cid team ko bhi yahi lagti hai...

"hame kya lagta hai ye tumhe jaane ki jaruat nahi ha "...

officer - daya sir aap...

daya - ha...

officer - sorry sir...

daya - abhijeet kaha hai..

officer - sir aaye.. main lekar chalta hoon...

daya - ok...

daya - abhijeet...abhijeet...abhijeet...

abhii open eyes..

abhii - daya tum...

daya - ha...

abhii - main janta tha ki daya tum jarur aaoge... duniya idar se uder ho sakti hai par mera daya nahi badal sakta...daya tum mujhe sab se achi tarah jante ho na... tumhe apne abhii par belive ha na...ki tumhara abhii aisa kuch nahi kar sakta...

daya slient...

abhii - daya bolo...tumhe apne abhii par belive hai na...

daya - nahi hai belive tum par...tum jaise insan par main kya koi bhi belive nahi kar sakta...infeat tum kisi ke belive ke layak hi nahi ho...suna tumne...

abhii - phir kyu aaye ho tum yaha...

daya - kuch kam tha bas isliye...

abhii - ho gaya kam to jao yaha se...

daya - abhii yadi kabhi tumne mujhe apna dost samjha ho to plzz batao kyu kiya tum ne ye sab...

abhii - daya mene kuch nahi kiya...

daya - shut up abhii..ye drama band karo...plzzz...

abhii - daya bhai mante ho na apna mujhe or apne bhai par belive nahi hai...bhai to kuch kahe bina sab kuch samjh jate hai...

daya - arey... bhai yadi tumhare jaise ho na to koi bhi bhai apne bhai par belive karne se pahle 100 time sochega...

abhii - daya jao yaha se...

daya - waise bhi mujhe tum jaise mujrim se milna hi nahi hai...

abhii - ha ha to jao...

daya - ok...( he went )...

end the chapter...

tell me how it is guys...or haa iss story ka next chapter thoda late update hoga to plzz don't foget this story...

aakhir aisa kya kiya hai abhii sir ne jo cid team unse itni nafrat karti hai...

bye..

take care..

sheetal...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

Benglor...

a girl reading news paper and anther girl come here and said...

girl - di aap kaha ja rahe ho...

second girl - kahi nahi ashii...

ashii - purvi di aap phir bhool gaye na aaj aapko mumbai jana tha...

purvi - ha ashi..main to bhool gayi tha..thanku btana ke liye...

ashii - acha acha theek hai..par iske badle mujhe kya milega...

purvi - kya chahiye tujhe ashii...

ashii - sach mai doge...

purvi - ha baba...bol kya chahiye...

ashii - mujhe aapne sath mumbai le chalo na...

purvi - par baccha tu waha kya karega...

ashii - agar aapko nahi le jana to mna kar do na...

purvi - arey baccha aisi baat nahi hai...

ashii - to phir kaisi baat hai di...

purvi - main pure din duty par rahungi..or tu ghar par akeli...bor ho jayegi...

ashii - nahi di...main bor nahi hogi...

purvi - kyu..aisa tu kya karegi..

ashii - di plzzz le chalo na mumbai...

purvi - okk...

ashii - sach mai di aap mujhe apne sath mumbai le kar jaoge...

purvi - hai baccha...

ashii - hurry..main bhi di ke sath mumbai jaungi...

purvi - ab khush...

ashii - thanku so much di...you are the best sister in the world...(she hug to purvi )...

purvi - acha acha theek ab ready ho ja mumbai jane ke liye...

ashii - okk di..

"kaha ja rahe ho tum dono "...

purvi - arey mom aap...

purvi's mom - ha..kaha ja rahe ho tum dono..

purvi - mom mene aapko bataya tha ki mumbai jana hai kisi case ke liye...

purvi's mom - ha beta...par ye ashii kaha ja rahi hai...

ashii - main bhi di ke sath ja rahi hoon...

purvi's mom - kyu tu kya karegi waha...

ashii - di aap bolo na mumma ko...

purvi - mumma ashii meri sath jana chahti hai to jane do na...

purvi's mom - par beta tu case ke liye ja rahi hai...case main busy rahegi...

purvi - ha..to..

purvi's mom - agar tere kisi dusman ne ashii ko kuch kar diya to..

purvi - nahi mumma , main hoon na...bhala meri hote hue koi meri chhoti sister kuch kar sakta hai...

purvi 's mom - par purvi...

purvi - mumma main aapse promise karti hoon main ashii ko kuch nahi hone dungi...

ashii - ab main jao..

purvi's mom - ha theek hai par dhyaan rakhna...

purvi - don't worry mumma...

mumbai police station...

abhii - nahi, mai yaha nahi rah sakta...mujhe usse bachana hoga...

police officer - kya hua sir...aap kya kah rahe ho...

abhii - tum mera ek kaam karoge...

police officer - kya sir..

abhii - mujhe yaha se bahar nikal sakte ho..

police officer - sorry sir main ye nahi kar sakta..

abhii - acha theek ha..tum mujhe apna phone de sakte ho...

police officer - kyu sir...

abhii - ek call karni hai...

police officer - theek hai sir par kisi ko batana nahi..

abhii - ha theek..phone do..

police officer give phone to abhii...abhii call to someone...

abhii - hello...tum yaha aa sakti ho...ha abhi...theek hai aa jao...( he cut the call )...

abhii - thanku officer..

police officer - sir thanku mat boliye...

abhii - kyu...

police officer - sir I am so lucky , jo main aapke kuch kaam aa saka...aap jaise cid officer to puri india main nahi hoga... pta hai sir mera beta bada ho kar aapke jasia cid officer bnana chahta hai...par sir ek baat puchu...

abhii - ha pucho...

police officer - sir phir aapne aisa kyu kiya...

abhii - main abhi to tumhe kuch nahi bta sakta hoon..par jaldi hi bataunga...

police officer - theek hai sir...

mumbai purvi's home...

ashii reading news paper and said...

ashii - omg...ye kaise ho sakta...

purvi - kya hua ashii...

ashii - di aapko pta hai...cid ke senior inspector abhijeet ko court ne fashi ki saja di hai...

purvi - ha to di hogi...hame isse kya lena...

ashii - di aap abhijeet ko nahi janti ho..

purvi - mujhe janna bhi nahi hai...

ashii - par kyu di...mujhe nahi lagta ki wo aisa kuch kar sakte...

purvi - aisa kyu lagta hai tujhe...

ashii - aap news paper read kar lo...

purvi - tu hi bta de kya likha hai...

ashii - pura news paper mai unki news hi aa rahi hai...

purvi - kaam hi aisa kiya hai usne..

ashii- kya kiya hai abhijeet ne...

purvi - koi insaam aisa kaise kar sakti hai...I can't belive...usse to mai...

ashii - di aap gussa kyu ho rahe ho..

purvi - kya karu mai...koi meri conutry ke sath aisa kare or main usse kuch bhi nahi kah sakti...

ashii - acha baba theek ha ab gussa mat karo..

purvi - tu janti hai na main apne desh se kitna pyaar karti hoon...koi mere desh ke baare main kuch kahe to bardas nahi hai...

ashii - ha janti hoon di..

purvi - jab ye abhijeet milega na to ek baar isse jarur puchongi ki ussne aisa kyu kiya...

ashii - ha baba puch lene...ab theek...

purvi - ha...

ashii - chalo ab gussa mat karo...

purvi - chalo to main police station jati hoon...

ashii - theek hai di...bye di..

purvi -bye baccha...

ashii - jaldi aana...

purvi - okk baccha...

police officer - welcome mam...

purvi - thanku...sab police officer yahi par hai...

police officer -nahi mam..

purvi - kon nahi hai yaha...9:00 baje rahe hai...tum sab kis time aate ho duty par..

police offier - ham sab to 8:00 baje hi aa jate hai..par..

purvi - par kya..

police officer - rahul sir 10: 00 baje aate hai..

purvi - kon ye rahul...

police officer - mam abhi tak aaye nahi...

purvi - to unsse kaho ki ab aana bhi mat...

police officer - mam senior inspector abhijeet ka case ha na unke hath main hai..isliye rahul sir late ho jate hai..

purvi - senior inspector abhijeet yaha par hai..

police officer - ha ma..

purvi - kaha par hai ye...

police officer - mam par koi unse nahi mil sakta...

purvi - mene pucha kaha par hai ye...

police officer - aaye main aapko le chalta hoon...

purvi - chalo..

" ab to khush ho tum...mere desh ko bechkar said by purvi..."..

abhii slient..

purvi - bolo kuch..arey kya bologe ab tum...yahi ki mene apne desh ko becha ha...arey tumhe to sharm aani chahiye...ek baar bhi aisa karne se pahle desh ke baare main nahi socha...

abhii become slient...

purvi - mujhe to ye samjh main nahi aat ki tum jasie insaan ko goverment cid officer kaise bana sakti hai...yadi tum jasie officer desh main hone lage to desh ko kisi dusmaan ki jarurat hi nahi hogi...

abhii - madam suno...

purvi - ek masum larki par goli chalate hue tumhare hath nahi kape...kitne paise main mere desh ko becha...selary kam thi to goverment se kahte...kuch to honesty dikhai hoti...kabhi to iss desh se pyaar kara hoga...

abhii - enough...bahut bol chuki aap...aapne mujhe kaha mene kuch nahi kaha..agar meri honesty ke baare main kuch kaha to main bhool jaunga ki aap kon ho...

purvi - bura laga...arey tabh bura nahi laga jab tumne ye sab kiya...

abhii - mene apni duty puri honesty se ki hai...or mujhe kisi ko ye batane ki jarurat nahi...

purvi - duty honesty se ki hai...phir kyu becha mere desh ko...kyu jaan li uss masum larki ki...bolo...

abhii - mene apne desh ko becha...arey apne desh ke liye na jaane kitni goliya khai hai...or tum kah rahi ho mene apni desh ko becha hai...or ha wo larki meri bahan th...suna tumne..

purvi - oh my god..tumne apni bahan ko hi maar diya..kaise bhai ho tum...mene to socha tha ki tumne shirf cid ko hi becha hai..phir tumne to apni bahan ko hi maar diya...kyu maara apni bahan ko...kaise patriotic ho tum..kaise bhai ho tum...

abhii - mujhe aap ko batane ki jarurat nahi hai.. ki main kaisa bhai or patriotic hoon...okk..you geted..

purvi - just shup up...( she went form there )...

aise insaan cid join hi kyu karte hai...kaam ye karte hai or badnaam puri department ko hona parta said by purvi...

"agar aapko kisi ke baare main kuch pta nahi ho to use kuch kahna nahi chahiye."..

purvi - kya matlab...

girl - aap abhii sir ke baare main kuch nahi jante ho..to unhe kuch kaho mat...

purvi - tum janti ho usse...BDW tum ho kon..jo mere cabin main aa kar mujhe orderd de rahi ho..ki mujhe kis se kaise baat karni hai..

girl - senior inspector seema chaudhary...

purvi - oh ab samjhi tum uss ki itni side kyu le rahi ho...

seema - kya matlab...

purvi - usne tumhe bhi half paise diye hoge na..jo mere desh ko bech kar mile honge..

seema - madam aap na abhii sir ko janti nahi ho na tabhi ye kah rahi ho...

purvi - main abhijeet ke baare main sab kuch janti hoon..

seema - kya janti ho aap abhii sir ke baare main...

purvi - main kya pura desh janta hai ki usne apne desh ko becha or apni hi bahan ko maar diya...

seema - aap kuch bhi nahi janti ho abhii sir ke baare main...agar janti to kabhi ye nahi kahti...

purvi - tum batao kya janti ho abhijeet ke baare main...

seema - 100 saal jinda rahne ke liye jaruri nahi ki 100 saal tak jeena pare...ek din main kuch aisa kaam kar jao..taki duniya tumhe 100 saal tak yaad kare...ye mene nahi cid ke senior inspector abhijeet srivastaw ne kaha hai...

purvi - acha..or kya kaha hai tumhare abhii sir ne..

seema - madam , mere liye cid ka means hi abhii sir hai...arey meri chhodo mumbai ke har ek insaan ke liye cid means hi abhii sir hai... abhii sir ki wajah se crimnal crime karne se pahle 100 baar sochte hai...crimnal ke liye unka naam hi bahut hai...mumbai main agar crimnal kisi se darte hai to wo hai abhijeet srivastaw..mumbai main cid hai to shirf abhii sir ki wajah se...mumbai crime free city hai shirf abhijeet srivastaw ki wajah se...mumbai me agar aaj log cid par belive karte hai shirf abhijeet srivastaw ki wajah...mumbai ka har ek baccha cid join karna chahta hai..wo bhi shirf abhijeet srivastaw se inspaire hokar...abhijeet srivastaw hai to hai cid hai...I am so lucky ki mujhe abhii sir ke sath kaam karne ko mila..mumbai kya infect pura india hi bahut lucky hai kyuki uske pass abhijeet srivastaw jaise brave officer...abhijeet sir ne jo iss desh ke liye jo kiya hai sayad wo koi or na kar mai..or aap bol rahi h ki unhone desh ke sath deshdroh kiya h...arey iss duniya mai agar desh ko sabse jyada pyaar karta hai wo abhijeet sir hai...cid ki pehchan hai abhijeet srivastaw hai...

purvi - yadi abhijeet itna hi patriotic ha to phir ussne aisa kyu kiya..

seema - ye to mujhe bhi nahi pta...par ye pta hai ki abhii sir ne kuch galat nahi...

purvi - phir sab ko ye kyu lagta hai ki ye sab abhii ne kiya hai...

seema - kyuki terriosts se milne to gaye the par waha kya hua ye kisi ko nahi pta..

purvi - ohh..

seema - ab aap bataye ki kya abhii sir aisa kar sakte..

purvi - mujhe nahi pta ye kya kar sakta hai..

seema - ohh..

purvi - par ye promise karti hoon agar abhijeet ne ye nahi kiya to main usse kuch nahi hone dungi..agar ye sab abhijeet ne kiya hoga na to main khud usse fashi par lekar jaungi...

seema - okkk...phir main bhi kuch nahi kahungi... waha par kya hua ye hame kaise pta chalega...

purvi - abhijeet se pucho tum...

seema - wo kuch bhi nahi btayenge...

purvi - par kyu...

seema - abhii sir ne mujhe kaha tha ki unpar kisi ne nazar rakhi hai..agar abhii sir ne hame kuch bataya to wo log kisi ko maar denge...

purvi - ohh..to ye baat..

seema - hmmmmm...

purvi - phir to shirf ek insaan hi mere kaam aa sakti hai...

seema - kon..

purvi - meri notanky...

seema - kya matlab..

purvi - meri jhalli friend..wo aise kaam hi karti hai...infect wo aise kam ke liye hi bani hai...kisi se bhi baat niklawa leti hai or usse pta bhi nahi chalta...

seema - acha..par wo kyu aapki help karegi..

purvi - meri best friend jo hai...

seema - aap baat kar lo usse..

purvi - hmmmm...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku appuu , shanaya , js abhi , rhia dubey , luck ,dogara942 ,sania313 ,nitesh ,saira112 ,harshikatyagi2002 ,rajat kumar ,cseema , and all guests for your reviews...guys read my story if you like my story... do reviews...

special thanku saira1122 , cseema and ahanmante23 for add me and my story your favorite list...

bye..

take care..

sheetal..


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter..

we go here...

police station..

first man - sir wo abhijeet case reopen ho raha hai..

second man - kyaa...par kyu...

first man - pta nahi...wo CBI officer case ko restart kar rahi hai..

second man - nahi ye case restart nahi hona chahiye...agar aisa hua na to mera spna tut jayega...cid ko barbaad karne hai...

first man - ha sir..ham aisa nahi hone dengi..

second man - agar wo abhijeet jail se bahar aa gaya to pura plan kharab ho jayega...or wo abhijeet iss time ek ghayal tiger ki tarah hai...agar wo tiger jail se bahar aaya to hame barbad kar denga...

first man - ha sir...ab ham kya karege..

second man - kuch bhi karo par ye case restart nahi hona chahiye...

first man - sir ham na abhijeet ko jail mai hi maar dete hai...

second man - nahi ham aisa nahi kar sakte...agar hamne aisa kiya to pura sak ham par hi jayega...

first man - kisi ko paise dekar ham abhijeet ko jail mai marwa sakte hai..isse kisi ka sak ham par nahi jayega..

second man - chahe kuch bhi karo...par wo abhijeet jail se bahar nahi aana chahiye...

first man - okk sir...

mumbai airport...

kaha rah gayi ye..bola tha na 8:00pm ko aa jana..ab 9:00 pm ho gaye hai na..abhi tak nahi aayi..aane do isse phir batati hoon isse said by purvi...

just then she hear a voice...she saw a girl on the airport's roof..and she said..

purvi - kya drama hai ye...

girl - dekho bhaio or bahano ye larki mujh jaisi bhooli bhaali larki ko preshaan kar rahi hai..

purvi - tera dimag kharab ho gaya hai...chal jaldi neeche aa...

girl - nahi main neeche nahi aaungi jab tak tu mujhe preshaan karna nahi chhod deti...warna main yahi se kood kar aapni jaan de dungi...

purvi - yadi teri acting class over ho gayi ho to tu neeche aa ja...

girl - dekho baheno iss nadan larki ko lag raha hai ki main acting kar rahi hoon...par ye nahi janti ki main sach main apni jaan dungi..

a old men to purvi - beta iss larki ko bacha lo warna ye apni jaan de degi...

purvi - uncle aap jante nahi isse ye kitni bari dramebaaz hai ye...

girl - to batao miss purvi tumne kya socha hai...tum mujhe preshaan karogi ya nahi...

purvi - mene socha hai ki main abhi teri mumma yani meri anuty ko phone kar rahi hoon...

girl - par...par kyu purvi...

purvi - main unko bata dungi ki mujhe tumhare liye larka mil gaya hai...phir wo tumhari shaadi karwa denge...

girl - nahi...nahi..plzzz aisa mat karna...

purvi - chal ab neeche aa...

girl - aati hoon...(she come )..

purvi - tu darma karna kab chhodegi appuu...

appuu - jab mujhe mera superstar mil jayega...

purvi -chal thik h apna ye old dialuge band kar ...kaam ki baat par aate h ...tujhe mera ek kaam karna hoga...

girl - pahle mujhe bhook lagi hai..pahle kuch khate hai...

purvi - okkk baba..chalo...

daya sir aap theek to ho said by shreya...

daya - hai shreya..

shreya -sir mai uss din se dekh rahi hoon...

daya - kis din se...

shreya - jab se abhii sir ko fashi ki saja mili hai aap khus nahi dekh rahe ho..

daya - main to bahut khush hoon shreya...

shreya - sir aapko jhoot bolna bhi nahi aata...

daya - shreya main jhoot nahi bol raha hoon...

shreya - daya sir plzzz mujhe batao aap kyu dukhi ho...

daya - jise bhai mana tha or usne hi aisa kiya...

shreya - daya sir iss mai aapki kuch galti nahi hai..

daya - abhii ne aisa kyu kiya shreya...

shreya - sir wo to mujhe bhi nahi pta...

daya - or ek month baad abhii ko fashi ho jayegi...nahi abhii ko fashi nahi ho sakti...

shreya - sir abhii sir ko fashi to hogi hi..

daya - par pta nahi kyu kuch theek nahi lag raha hai...

shreya - kya theek nahi lag raha daya sir...

daya - mai abhii ko 18 years se janta hoon..par abhii ne kabhi aisa nahi kiya...

shreya - par ab kiya hai aisa abhii sir ne..

daya - abhii ek beena kisi kaam mai man nahi lagta...aisa lagta hai jaise abhi abhijeet aayega wo kahega ki yaar daya iss case mai ye pta chala hai..

shreya - ha sir , I know sir ki aap abhii sir se kitna pyaar karte ho...par abhii sir ne...

daya - shreya choro ab ham abhii ke baare mai koi baat nahi karege...kyuki dard hame hi hota hai...

shreya - ha sir...

daya - chalo coffee peene chalte hai...

shreya - okk sir...(both are went )..

M.S hotel...

purvi - tu mera ek kaam karegi appuu...

appuu - kya karna hai...

purvi - kuch nahi ek chhota sa kaam hai...

appuu - phir bhi kitna kaam hai...

purvi - bas chhota sa kaam hai...

appuu - jab itna chhota kaam hai to mujhe kyu bulaya khud hi kar leti tu...

purvi - bas tujhe kuch din ke liye jail main rahna hoga...

appuu - jail mai rahna hoga...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa...jail mai wo bhi main...yani apeksha menohtra...neverrrr...

purvi - jail mai rah kar tujhe kisi se infromation nikalwani hai...

appuu - abe CBI officer tu hai main nahi..to tu nikalwa na infromation...or tujhe pta h na mujhe crimals se kitna darr lagta h..kitne ugly hote h wo...unke to face hi nafrat h mujhe...

purvi - baby ye kaam to tujhe karna parega...chahe tu khushi se kare ya.. waise wo ugly nahi bahut smart h..or isme darne ki kiya baat h mai hoon na waha par...

appuu -crimanls or smart never... main nahi karungi ye kaam khud kar le...

purvi - acha to theek hai main abhi anuty ko phone kar ke kahti hoon...phir teri shaadi...tujhe pta hai na anuty ne tere liye larke dekhne ka kaam mujhe hi diya hai...

appuu - arey nahi yaar...plzzzz aisa mat karna...tu bahut khadoosh h purvi meri majburi ka bahut fayda leti h...

purvi - wo to mai hoon ab bol tu jayegi na jail...

appuu - nahi...

purvi - to main anuty ko call karu...

appuu - acha theek hai...par waha par na mujhe jail ka khana nahi chahiye...mere liye bahar se kuch manga dena...

purvi - ha ha kyu nahi ji...abe sun tujhe waha ek mujrim ki tarah rahna hai...to wahi khana parega...

appuu - chal theek hai...par main jail mai jaungi kaise...

purvi - mujirim ban kar...arey tujhe pta hai or mujhe ki tu mujrim nahi ha par jail mai kisi ko thodi na pta hai...

appuu - acha okkk...pta nahi friendship mai kya kya karna parta hai..yaha tak ki mujrim bhi...

purvi - ha agar tere jaise friend ho to mujrim bhi...par appuu tu ek baat to bta ki tu shaadi se itna darti kyu hai..

appuu - arey aisi koi baat nahi hai...

purvi - phir...

appuu - shaadi karne ke liye koi larka bhi chahiye na...

purvi - arey duniya mai kitne larke hai...

appuu - par wo baat nahi hai...

purvi - kaisi baat...

appuu - jise dekh kar piano or violin baje...or...

purvi - acha ji...or kya..

appuu - or mere wala song baje...

purvi - tere wala song...

appuu - ha...ab chal kaam karna hai...

purvi - okk..

police station...

abhii - nahi main tujhe kuch nahi hone dunga...kuch bhi nahi...

police officer - sir aap kis se baat kar rahe ho...

abhii - agar usse kuch hua na main sab kuch barbad kar dunga...

police - sir kise...

abhii - mere bhai avi ko...or aaj london se india aa raha hai...agar avi india aaya to wo log usse mar denge...par main apne bhai ko kuch nahi hone dunga...khuch bhi nahi...

police - par aap karoge kya sir...

abhii - agar avi ne mujhe iss condition mai dekh liya to wo na jaane kya karega..

police - ohh..sir ab kya hoga...

bhaiya abhi tak mujhe lene nahi kyu nahi aaye unhe phone kar leta hoon...bhaiya ka phone switch off kyu ja raha h...koi baat nahi sweta aunty ko kar leta hoon said by a boy...boy on call...

boy - aunty bhaiya abhi tak mujh lene kyu nahi aaye ...kaha par busy h wo...kya ..kaise hua ye sab ...konsi jail mai h bhaiya ...acha mai wahi jata hoon...

police station...

"plzzzzz mujhe mere bhaiya se milne do...said by boy...

police officer - kon bhaiya...kiska bhaiya...abe tu hai kon...

boy -I m avi.. avanvadg sriwastwa...mujhe mere bhaiya se milna h wo yahi par h...

police - kon hai tera bhaiya...wo koi superstar h kya jo bina name ke usko pahchaan lunga...

avi - haa hai wo superstar...mere or iss desh ke...

policeman - ohh superstar h tera bhai phir yaha kya kar h wo...yaha to sirf crimnal h...name bta

avi - abhii bhaiya...

police - yaha koi abhii naam ka crimnal nahi hai...

avi - mere bhaiya ko crimnal mat bolo..

police - tum kahi abhijeet srivastaw ke bhai to nahi ho...

avi - haa

police - tum usse nahi mil sakte ho...

avi - par kyu...main apne bhaiya se kyu nahi mil sakta...

police - bola na tum usse nahi mil sakte...

avi - plzzz sir aapka bhi koi bhai hoga..aapko usski kasam...

police - acha theek hai...

avi come near abhii...

"bhaiya aap theek to ho na said by avi "...

abhii - avi tu yaha...

avi - ha bhaiya...ye sab kaise hua...aapne mujhe bataya bhi nahi..

abhii - avi tu yaha kyu aaya...tu chala ja yaha se...plzzz avi...

avi - nahi bhaiya main aapko iss condition mai chhodkar kahi nahi jaunga...

abhii - avi plzzzz tu chala ja...warna wo log tujhe bhi maar denge...or main tujhe khona nahi chahta...

avi - kon log bhaiya...

abhii - main tujhe kisi bhi kimat par khona nahi chahta...main riya ko to kho chuka hoon agar tujhe kuch hua to main maar jaunga...

avi - riya ko kho chuke ho matlab..

abhii - ha avi...

avi - kisne mara riya ko...

abhii - mene...in hatho se riya ko maar diya...

avi - nahi bhaiya..aap aisa kabhi nahi kar sakte..aap to riya ke liye aapni jaan de sakte ho...

abhii - avi tu chala ja plzzz...

avi - daya bhai or main mil kar aapko jaldi chhoda lenge...

abhii - daya...avi tere daya bhai ko mujhe par belive hi nahi hai...infect puri cid team ko hi mujhe par belive nahi hai...

abhii told cid team beheviar to avi..

avi - kya cid team ne ye sab kiya aapke sath...

abhii - ha...

avi - main unhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga...

abhii - nahi avi aisa mat kah...cid ab bhi meri jaan hai...

avi - bhaiya aap kis mitti ke bne ho...uss cid team ne aapke sath aisa kiya..aap phir bhi cid team se itna pyaar karte ho...par main cid ko barbad kar dunga...aapki har ek insult ka badla lega aapka avi...

abhii - nahi avi , tu aisa kuch bhi nahi karega...

avi - par main aapke jitna great nahi hoon...

abhii - avi tu aisa kuch nahi karega...tujhe meri kasam...

avi - okk...bhaiya main kuch nahi karunga...par main kabhi cid team ko maaf nahi karunga...kabhi nahi...

abhii - avi tu ja yaha se...warna un logo ko pta chal gaya na ki tu mumbai aa gaya hai to wo tujhe bhi maar denge...

avi - ..mere bhaiya ke hote hue mujhe koi bhi nahi maar sakta...koi bhi nahi...

abhii - avi tu..

avi - aapke sath itna sab kuch ho gaya or aapne mujhe batana bhi jaruri nahi samjha...kyu bhaiya...kyuki main aapka real bhai nahi hoon...

abhii - chup ek dam...main tujhe aapni jaan se bhi jyaada pyaar karta hoon...or tu bol raha hai ki tu mera real bhai nahi hai...tu mere real bhai se bhi badkar hai...suna tune...

avi - phir kyu nahi bataya mujhe..

abhii - main tujhe preshaan karna nahi chahta tha...

avi - bhaiya main aapko kuch nahi hone dunga...

abhii - ab tu ja..

avi - okk bhaiya...

daya - acp sir wo abhijeet ka case reopen ho raha hai...

acp - kya...par kyu...

daya - koi new CBI officer abhii ke case ko restart kar rahi hai...

acp - court ne to use fashi ki saja di hai na...

daya - pta nahi kyu...

acp - acha theek hai..

daya - acp sir ek baat puchu...

acp - ha..

daya - abhii aisa kar sakta hai..

acp - daya mujhe abhii ke baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai...

daya - okk...sir..

acp - hmmm...

"boss ek good news hai"...

acp - salukhe tu yaha..

salukhe - hai boss...

acp - kya good news hai..

salukhe - sachin ki engagement pakki ho gayi hai...

acp - that's great...kab hai...

salukhe - ek weak baad...

daya - acha theek...

police station...

purvi come with a girl...

purvi - issko jail mai dal do...

police - par mam isne kiya kya hai...

purvi - chori karti hai...or hai abhii wale loker main dal dena...

police - okk..mam..

purvi - rahne do mai khud hi iss waha le jati hoon...

purvi come abhii's loker with a girl...purvi pull to girl in abhii's loker...just then girl fall in jail suddenly abhii catch her...girl look to abhii continue..girl feel like ringing paino and violin...and a song...

arey re arey kuchh ho gaya, koyee na pehchana...  
arey re arey banta hai toh, ban jaye afsana...

hath mera tham lo sath jab tak ho...  
bat kuchh hotee rahe bat jab tak ho...  
samne baithe rahe tum, rat jab tak ho...  
arey re arey yeh kya huwa, maine na yeh jana...

abhii - bahen ji aap theek to ho

girl -plzz mister cool bahen ji mat bolo chahe badtameez, stuppid,ya pagal bol do...

abhii - par bahanji...

girl - arey bola na bahan ji mat bolo...

abhii - acha apna name batao ..

girl - apeksha manhotra...u call me appuu ...bcz jo log mujhe ache lagte h wo mujhe appuu bulate h...

abhii - what u mean...

appuu - mean wean sab chhodo aap batao aap ho kon or yaha kya kar rahe ho...

abhii- mai abhijeet sriwastwa...or rahi baat yaha rahne ki to ek crimnal ko jail mai hi hona chahiye...

appuu - agar aap jaise log crimnal hone lge to log shaadi ke liye jail mai larke passand karne ayenge...

purvi - shut up...yaha koi tum dono ka ghar nahi h jo apne baare mai baate kare ja rahe ho..

abhii - aapko tamiz nahi h kya kisi ko aise dhakka koi deta h kya... abhi chot lag jati inko...

appuu- ha bolo madam...agar abhi mujhe chot lag jati to kya hota inka ( point a finger to abhii )...

abhii - what you mean miss..

appuu - I mean kya hota mera...

purvi - tum mujhe btaoge ki mai kaya karu...

abhii - position ka kuch jyada hi fayada le rahi h madam aap...or inhe yaha se lekar jao ye yaha nahi rahegi...

purvi - ye yahi par rahegi...ye jail hai tumhara room nahi jaha par tum akele rahoge...

abhii - to phir mujhe dusre loker mai shift kar do...

purvi - police sation hai tumhara ghar nahi jo mujhe durse room mai shift kar do...

abhii - mene kaha na mujhe durse loker mai bhej do..

purvi - mene bhi kaha na tum yahi par rahuge...

appuu - koi baat nahi ham dono yahi par rahege...

abhii - shut up...

purvi - chalo mai chalti hoon...(she went )..

abhii - tum yaha chup chap rahogi...

appuu - kyu ..

abhii - mera naam abhii ha... nahi...okk

appuu - arey koi baat nahi ...

abhii - phir...

appuu - okk...tum mujhse friendship karoge...

abhii - kyu...

appuu - arey friendship karne ke liye bola hai...shaadi ke liye nahi jo kyu puch rahe ho...

abhii - nahi mujhe koi friendship nahi karni...suna tumne..

appuu - okk... ...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanks for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

police station...

abhii - oh madam iss larki ko yaha kyu rakha hai...

purvi - kyu...koi problem hai kya...

abhii - bola tha na isse yaha se lo jao...

purvi - mene bhi kaha tha na ki ye yahi rahegi...

abhii - sayad tum kuch bhool rahi ho...

purvi - kya...

abhii - male or female ko ek sath ek hi cell mai nahi rakhte hai...

purvi - to kya hua..

abhii - to isse le jao yaha se...

appuu - arey mera name appuu hai...tum mera name le sakte ho...

abhii - kyu lu mai aapka name...

purvi - appuu tu chup hogi...

appuu - okk..

abhii - suna nahi mene kya kaha...aisa kisi bhi police station mai nahi hota...

purvi - ye mera police station hai...or yaha wo hoga jo mai chaungi...suna tumne... appuu yahi par hi rahegi...(she went )...

abhii - tumhara dimag kharab hai kya...

appuu - lagta to hai...

abhii - shut up mene tumse nahi pucha...

appuu - ohh...chalo koi baat nahi...

abhii - shut up...ek dam chup raho yaha par...

appuu - par kyu...

abhii - suna nahi kya kaha mene...

appuu - okk ...gussa kyu kar rahe ho...

DAYA'S HOME...

arey avi tum aa gaye tune bataya nahi said by daya...

avi - ha...bhaiya...kyu kiya aapne bhaiya aisa...

daya - kya kiya mene avi..

avi - bhaiya aap ko sach mai nahi pta aapne kya kiya hai...

daya - nahi avi...

avi - kyu kiya aapne abhii bhaiya ke sath aisa...

daya - avi suno...

avi - mujhe kuch nahi suna...bas ek baar bta do kyu nahi kiya aapne abhii bhaiya par belive...bas itna sa hi belive tha aapko bhaiya par...jo ek hi jhoot se aapka sara belive khatam ho gaya...

daya - avi tum nahi jante abhii ne kya kiya hai...

avi - mujhe janna bhi nahi..kyuki mujhe bhaiya par khud se kya god se bhi jyada belive hai...

daya - avi abhii ne riya ko goli mari tu janta hai kya...

avi - haa...

daya - phir bhi aisa bol raha hai kyu...

avi - aap bhaiya ke sath 18 years se duty kar rahe ho or aap bhaiya ko itna bhi nahi jaan paye...ki kya wo apni chhoti bahan ko maar sakte hai...nahi.. kabhi nahi...bhaiya aisa kuch nahi kar sakte...

daya - phir riya kaha hai..

avi - wo mujhe nahi pta...par bhaiya ne riya ko nahi maara..

"avi tum theek kah rahe ho "...

daya - seema tum yaha...

seema - ha sir...avi tum theek kah rahe ho...

daya - par tum dono ko aisa kyu lagta hai ki abhii ne ye sab nahi kiya...

seema - abhii sir ki aakhe jhoot nahi bolti...or unki aakhe saaf bta rahi hai ki unhone aisa kuch nahi kiya...

daya - par...

avi - bhaiya abhii bhaiya ko aapki jarurat hai..aapko unka sath dena chahiye...

seema - ha avi tum theek kah rahe ho...

daya - sayad tum theek kah rahe ho...mere dost ko meri jarurat thi..par mene uska sath nahi diya...

avi - abhi tak kuch nahi hua bhaiya...aap jayiye...bhaiya aap ko dekhkar bahut khush honge...

daya - haa...

seema - ha sir...abhii sir aapse mil kar bahut khush honge...

daya - ha...

avi - ha bhaiya...sorry mene aapko pahchana nahi...

seema - mujhe...

avi - ha..

daya - avi ye senior inspector seema hai...jab ham sab ne abhii par belive nahi kiya tabh akeli seema ne abhii par belive kiya...

avi - thanku so much...

seema - thanku...why..

avi - mere bhaiya par itna belive karne ke liye..

seema - thanku ki koi baat nahi hai...abhii ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hoon...

avi - abhiii..

seema - I mean abhii sir..

daya - ab chale...

seema - kaha...

daya - arey mere dost ko lene...

avi - of course...

police station...

daya , avi , seema come here...

abhii...abhii...abhii kaha ho tum said by daya..

police officer rahul - arey...arey...kaha chale aa rahe ho tum sab...

daya - abhii se milna hai...

rahul - aap abhii se nahi mil sakte ho..

daya - mene kaha na mujhe mere dost se milna hai...

rahul - dost se milna hai...jab dost ne aisa kaam kar raha tha tab kyu nahi roka aapne dost ko...

daya - oye officer tu janta hai tu kisse baat kar raha hai..

rahul - ha...ek crimnal ke dost se...

daya - oye officer..ab to tune aisa bol diya agar dobara mere dost ko crimnal bola na to dobara bolne ke layak nahi chhoduga...

purvi come here...

purvi - kya ho raha hai...

daya - mujhe abhii se milna hai...

purvi - par kyu milna hai aapko abhii se...or aap ho kon...

seema - arey mam..ye daya sir hai..bataya tha na aapko...

purvi - oh...to aap ho senior inspector daya...

daya - ha...ab mai abhi se mil sakta hoon...

purvi - of course...

rahul - par mam...abhii se koi nahi mil sakta...

purvi - mene kaha na...inhe abhii ke pass lekar jao...

rahul - okk...

abhii sleeping in loker...daya crying to see abhii's conidition...

avi - kya hua bhai...

daya - kuch nahi...

seema - lo mil lo abhii sir se...

daya - abhii...abhii...

abhii get up to hear daya's voice...

abhii - tum yaha...

daya - ha...kyu nahi aana chahiye tha...

abhii - ab kya puchna hai tumhe...mene pahle bhi kaha tha ki mene kuch nahi kaha...or mai ab bhi yahi kahunga...

daya - janta hoon...

abhii - phir kyu aaye ho tum..

daya - tum se baat karne...

abhii - par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni...

avi - bhaiya plzz ek baar daya bhai ki baat sun lo...

abhii - avi...tere daya bhai ko belive hi nahi hai mujh par...phir kyu baat karni hai daya ko mujhse...

seema - plzz sir...ek baar

abhii - par...

avi - plzz bhaiya...

daya - rahne do avi...mene kaam hi aisa kiya hai...jis dost ne mujhe aapni jaan se bhi jyaada pyaar kiya tha mene use us pyaar ke badle uske sath ye kiya...jis dost ne na jane kitni baar apni jaan ki fikar kar bina meri jaan bachai mene us dost par belive nahi kiya...arey meri to chhodo iss desh ko apni puri life di or mene use hi kaha ki usne iss desh ko becha hai...mai iss dost ki dosti ke layak nahi hoon...infect mai kisi bhi dost ke layak nahi hoon...mene jo kiya hai na abhii ke sath abhii ki maafi ke layak hi nahi hoon...par phir bhi ek baar maafi mang raha hoon...ho sake to maaf kar dena apne iss dost ko...I am really so abhii...

abhii slient...

daya - abhii plzz chup mat raho...chahe mujhe panishment de do...par mujhse baat karo...

abhii slient...

daya - kuch to bolo abhii...acha tum mujhse baat hi nahi karna chahte ho...koi baat nahi...mai ja raha hoon...( daya walking slowly slowly )...

avi - bhaiya rok lo daya bhai ko...

seema - ha sir ...

appuu - mr cool rok lo apne dost ko...bade naseeb se milte hai aise dost...

abhii become slient...

daya ( thinking ) - mene abhii ke sath itna sab kuch kiya...or main abhii se maafi ki uammid kar raha hoon...agar abhii ki jagah mai bhi hota to kabhi maaf nahi kar pta...par kya karu mai...abhii plzzzz rok lo mujhe...warna...

abhii - warna kya karega tu...

daya trun and run to abhii side...

daya - abhii...

abhii - warna kya karega tu..bta mujhe..

daya - warna mai apni jaan de deta...

abhii - chup ek dam agar dobara aisa bola na to mai khud hi tujhe maar dunga...

daya - sorry abhii...

abhii - acha theek...

daya - par ek baat bta ki tujhe kaisa pta chala ki mai kya soch raha hoon...

abhii - dost hoon tera...or tere iss dost ko sab pta chal jata hai...

daya - ohh..mera maan tumhe hug karne ka kar raha hai..

abhii - to kya problem hai..

daya - tum loker ke andar ho or main bahar...

abhii - oh..koi nahi...baad mai kar lena...

daya - sorry abhii..I know mene tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai...I am really sorry...

abhii - sorry se kuch nahi hoga...

daya - phir kis se hoga kuch...

abhii - mujhe promise kar to dobara aapne iss dost ka sath nahi chhodega...tu janta hai ki tera ye dost sab kuch sah sakta hai par ye nahi ki mera dost mujh par belive nahi kare...

daya - ha yaar...par tera ye dost thoda fattu hai..baar baar tujhe hurt karta hai...

abhii - par ye fattu dost hi jaan hai meri...

daya - abhii fattu mat bol mujhe...

abhii - arey fattu ko fattu nahi bolu to kya bolu...

all loughing...

daya - arey tum kyu hass rahe ho dost ha mera mujhe kuch bhi kah sakta hai...kyu abhii...

abhii - bilkul...

appuu crying...

abhii - ab tumhe kya hua...

daya - kyu ro rahi ho tum...

appuu - aap dono ko dekhar...

abhii - kyu ham dono kya itne darawne hai...

appuu - nahi..

avi - phir tum kyu ro rahi ho...

appuu - aap dono ki dosti ko dekhar mujhe bhi meri dost ki yaad aa gayi...

daya - ohh...

abhii - acha...tumhari koi dost bhi hai...

appuu - hanji...

abhii - kon ji...

daya - par tum ho kon...or yaha kya kar rahi ho...

appuu - police officer hoon or yaha party kar rahi hoon...

daya - kya...party wo bhi jail mai...

appuu - arey jail mai kon or kyu aate hai...pta nahi kya..

seema - pta to hai...par aap abhii sir ke lokar mai hi kyu ho...or lokar nahi hai kya...

appuu - wo to aap purvi se pucho...

seema - acha aap ko purvi mam ne yaha rakha hai...okk...mai samjh gayi..

appuu - ji...arey apna naam to bta do aap sab...

daya - daya...

avi - avi..

seema - seema..

abhii - abhiii..

seema - or tumhara...

appuu - apeksha...

seema - kaam ho gaya..

appuu - nahi...ye mujhe kuch bolne hi nahi dete...

abhii - kon...mai...

appuu - nahi...aapki aatma...

abhii - yaar daya ye bahut bolti hai...

daya - acha...phir theek hai...

abhii - kya theek...

rahul come here...

rahul - aapke milne ka time over ho gaya hai...

daya - kuch nahi...abhii tu ab fikar mat kar ab tera ye dost tere sath hai...tujhe kuch nahi hone dega...

abhii - janta hoon...

daya - mai tujhe kuch hi dino mai yaha bahar le kar jaunga...bas itna wait karna parega..

abhii - hai...

daya - abhi chalta hoon...bye..

abhii - bye..

avi - bye bhaiya...and take care..

seema - bye sir...

abhii - bye...

avi , daya . seema are went...

abhii - kya hua...kya dekh rahi ho tum...

appuu - arey mere aakh mai kuch bhi dekhu..meri marzi..

abhii - to mujhe kyu dekh rahi ho...

appuu - arey..mr cool mai aapko nahi dekh rahi hoon...aap hi mere samne khade ho...

abhii - okk mai abhi hat jata hoon..

appuu - friendship karoge mujhse...

abhii - tumse..

appuu - yaha koi or bhi hai kya..

abhii - nahi...

appuu - phir kis se friendship karoge..

abhii - sochunga...

appuu - lo kar lo baat...friendship mai itna sochoge to shaadi ke liye kitna sochoge...

abhii - achaa theek hai...

appuu - kya theek...

abhii - tum pagal ho kya...

appuu - aap ko dikhta hai..ki mai pagal hon..

abhii - nahi to...

appuu - phir..

abhii - friendship ke liye kaha hai...theek hai..

appuu - ok...

abhii handshake to appuu...

CID BEURO...

kaha gaye the tum daya said by acp...

daya - apne dost se milne gaya tha...

acp - konse dost se milne gaye the..

daya - abhii se...

acp - abhii se...mai puchta hoon kyu gaye tha waha usse milne..

daya - kya matlab kyu gaye the...mera dost hai mai jab chahu usse mil sakta hoon..

acp - wo tumhara dost nahi crimnal hai...suna tune..

daya - sir wo crimnal nahi hai...

acp - acha to ab tum mujhe bataoge ki kon crimnal hai...

daya - sorry sir...

acp - mene mna kiya tha ki koi abhii se milne nahi jayega...phir kyu gaye tum waha...

daya - sir hamare abhii ko hamari jarurat hai...

acp - nahi...wo nahi hai hamara abhii...

daya - sir pahle mai bhi yahi sochta tha par seema or avi ne tujhe bta diya ki hamare abhii ne kuch nahi kiya...

acp - daya tum apni dost ko...duty se badi maan rahe ho...

daya - sir mai janta hoon ki meri duty kya hai...or dosti...

acp - ek baar phir tum abhii par belive karke galti kar rahe ho...

daya - sir main aisa galti karne ke liye hamesha ready hoon...abhii par belive na karke mene ek galti ki thi...wo ab main uss galti ko theek kar raha hoon...

acp - dayaaaa...

daya - sorry sir... par main abhii ko kuch nahi hone dunga...abhii ne kuch bhi nahi kiya...

acp - acha to theek nibhao apni dosti...mujhe kisi ki jarurat nahi hai...mai akela hi iss desh ko uske dushmano se bacha dunga...

daya - mai ja sakta hoon sir...

acp - kyu..or kaha par...

daya - advocate ke pass jana hai...

acp - advocate ke pass...kyu..

daya - abhii ke case ke liye...

acp - ha ha jao...

daya - okk sir..

daya went...

police station...

first man - aaj kam ho jana chahiye...

second man - ha bilkul...

first man - ab daya bhi uss abhii ke sath hai...is se pahle wo dono mera plan kharab kare...mar do abhii ko aaj...

second man - okk sir...aaj abhii nahi bachega...

first man - abhi thodi der mai sab chale gaye phir tum aana or apna kaam kar dena..or haa gun par silencer lgana mat bholna...

second man - okk sir...

AFTER SOME TIME...

all officer are went to their home...and some goons come in police station...and shoot four builts to abhii's body...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...how's it..

thanku guys for your reviews and support...plz guys read my story if you like my story , do reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter...I know guys mai bahut late update deti hoon..to iss baar mai aap sab ko bta rahi hoon ki iss story ka update har sunday ko aayega...

we go here..

cid beauro...

daya ( on call ) - ha..kya..kab..kaise..tum sab kaha the...mai abhi aata hoon...

seema - kya hua sir...

daya - abhi ko goli lagi hai...

seema - kya..sir mai bhi chalti hoon sir..

daya - ha...

shreya - sir mai bhi...

daya - okk..

"koi kahi nahi jayega suna tum sab ne "...

daya - acp sir..aap..

acp - ha...koi kahi nahi jayega...

daya - sir hamere abhii goli lagi hai...

acp - to kyaa...pahli baar thodi lagi hai goli...

daya - sir aap ye kya bol rahe ho...

acp - theek hi to kaha...

daya - sir hamare abhii ko goli lagi hai...mujhe jana hoga...

acp - or iss case ka kya hoga...kon solve karega...

daya - sir wo mujhe nahi pta...

acp - daya tum pahle iss case ko solve karo phir jana..

daya - sorry sir...sayad aap ke liye abhii kuch nahi hai ab par mere liye abhii mera dost hi nahi bhai hi...or mere bhai ko meri jarurat hai...

acp - agar tum gaye to mai tumhe cid se suspend kar dunga...

daya - sir...koi baat nahi abhii jaise dost ke liye to mai suspend hone ke liye bhi ready hoon...

acp - daya aaj tumhe cid or abhii mai se kisi ek ko chosse karna hoga...ek side wo hai jisne tumhe is kabil banaya ki aaj har ek baccha daya bana chahta hai...ya phir usko jisne tumhare desh ke sath ye sab kiya...

daya - sir..abhii ne kuch nahi kiya...rahi baat chosse karne ki to mere liye dono hi equal hai...ek meri pachaan hai to dusra jaan hai...agar pachaan chali gayi to bhi mai maar jaunga or jaan chali gayi to aap jante hi ho...agar ab bhi aapko aisa lagta hai to ye lo meri gun or bez...

daya give his gun and bez to acp...

daya - acha to mai chalta hoon sir...

acp - ha jao..mai khud hi case solve kar lunga...

seema - sorry acp sir ...mai bhi abhii ke pass ja rahi hoon...agar aap chaho to mere gun or bez bhi le sakte ho...

shreya - sir meri bhi...

all - ha sir...hamhare bhi le sakte ho...magar ham sab abhii sir ke pass jarur jayenge...

acp - ha ha jao sab...

daya - sorry sir...

acp - jao yaha se...

all are went...

hospitail...

daya - kya hua abhii ko...

police officer - daya sir kisi ne raat abhii sir ko goli maar di...

daya - tum sab kaha the...

police officer - sir ham sab yahi par the...

daya - phir bhi...

police - sorry...

daya - sorry se kya hoga...

seema - sir aap gussa mat karo...abhii sir ko kuch nahi hoga...

doctor come out off abhii's room...

daya - abhii theek hai na...

doctor - abhi kuch nahi kah sakte hai...(he went)

daya - abhii theek to ho jayega na...

seema - ha sir...abhii sir ko kuch nahi hoga...

daya - ha..seema u are right...

avi , purvi , appuu come here...

avi - daya bhai...abhii bhaiya theek hai na...

daya - ha avi..abhii bilkul theek hai...

avi - bhai aap jhoot bol rahe ho na...abhii bhaiya ko goli lagi hai...

seema - arey avi abhii sir ko kuch nahi hoga...

avi - sach daya bhai...

daya - hai avi...

purvi - par ye sab hua kaise...

daya - wo to tumhe pta hoga na...

purvi - par mujhe kasie pta hoga...

daya - tumhara police station hai na wo...phir tumhe kaise nahi pta hoga..ki abhii ko kisne goli maari...

purvi - mai to us time ghar par thi...

daya ( to see appuu ) - or tum...tum to abhii ke hi cell mai thi na phir tumhe kaise nahi dekha ki abhii ko kisne goli mari...

appuu - par mujhe to koi bhi goli ki voice nahi sunai di...

daya - par ye kaise ho sakta...

purvi - sayed gun par silencer lga hoga...

daya - kaisi officer ho tum...tumhare hote hue kisi ne abhii par goli chala di...

purvi - sorry...

officer rahul come here..

rahul - mam aapko CM sir bula rahe hai...

purvi - okk mai kuch time baad aati hoon...

rahul - mam abhi chaleye CM sir bahut gusse mai hai...

purvi - okkk..( she went with rahul )...

doctor come out of abhii's room...

daya - doctor abhii theek hai na..

doctor - ha...abhii bilkul theek hai...

avi - thanku doctor...

doctor - this is my duty...

daya - ham sab abhii se mil sakte hai...

doctor - bilkul...

seema - thanku doctor...

doctor - okk mai chalta hoon ( he went )...

inside...

daya - abhii tum theek ho na..

abhii - ha daya...

avi - bhaiya aap theek to ho na...

abhii - arey avi mujhe kya hoga...jab mere itne chahane wale hai...

seema - wo to hai abhii...

abhii - abhiii...

seema - sorry sir...I means abhii sir...

abhii - koi nahi tum mujhe abhii bol sakti ho...

seema - arey nahi aap mere senior hai...

abhii - to kya hua tum mere dost bhi to ho...waise bhi senior inspector bhi ho..

seema - pakka sir...sorry abhii mai aapko abhii kah kar bulau..

abhii - ha bilkul...

daya - abhii tum nahi jante ki ham sab ko kaisa lagta hai tumhe iss condition mai dekhar...

abhii - I know daya...par mai kya karu...

daya - kuch bhi karo...agar tum yaha phir kabhi nazar aaye to mai tumse baat hi nahi karunga...

abhii - okk baba..sorry...waise ek baat puchu daya..

daya - hai...

abhii - acp sir ko nahi pta ki mujhe goli lagi hai...

daya ( to hisself ) -agar mene abhii ko sab sach sach bta diya ki acp sir nahi aaye to usse bahut dukh hoga...nahi mai aisa nahi karunga...

abhii - kaha kho geye...

daya - wo acp sir bhi yaha aana chahte the..par dcp sir ne unhe HQ bhej diya..isliye wo yaha nahi aa paye..

abhii - daya tu janta hai na ki tu mujhse jhoot nahi bool sakta...phir kyu try karta hai...

daya - wo abhii..

abhii - daya mai janta hoon ki acp sir ab bhi mujhse nafrat karte hai...

daya - abhiii aisi koi baat nhi hai...

abhii - phir tum batao ki kaisi baat ha...wo acp jo mujhe kharoch aate hi mujhe hospital le aata the..aaj mujhe goli lgi hai or wo nahi aaye...

daya - abhii acp sir ko kuch time lgega tumhe samjhne mai..

abhii - I know...

avi - bhaiya...

abhii - ha avi...

daya - par koi advocate abhii ka case ladne ke liye ready hi nahi hai...

seema - ab kya kare sir...

daya - par kuch to karna hoga...

appuu - par mai ek advocate ko janti hoon...wo abhii ka case lad sakti hai...

seema - great...par kon hai wo...

appuu - shanaya sharma...

daya - wo abhii ka case lad payegi na...

appuu - bilkul...

daya - court ne 2 din baad ki date di hai...

seema - matlab hamare pass do din ha abhii ko behguna shabit karne ke liye...

daya - ha..

abhii - kya hua aaj tumhe aaj tum badi chup ho...kab se dekh raha hoon...

appuu - kuch nahi..bas aise hi...

abhii - kuch to hua hai..

appuu - mai ye soch rahi thi ki mai yaha aapke sath jail mai thi phir bhi mujhe kuch nahi pta ki aapko goli kisne mari...

abhii - arey koi baat nahi...ab mai theek hoon na...

appuu - phir bhi...

abhii - ek baat batao...

appuu - pucho..

abhii - tum jail mai kyu aayi thi...tum koi chor to nahi ho...

appuu - wo...mujhe purvi jail mai layi thi..

abhii - kyu...

appuu - taki mai aapse uss din kya hua wo jaan saku..

abhii - wo acha...

daya - abhii us din kya hua tha plzzz batao na...

abhii - sorry daya mai ye nahi bta sakta..

daya - par kyu...

abhii - agar mene tumhe bataya to wo log use maar denge..

daya - kis ko...

abhii - anushka ko...

daya - anushka...par ye anushka kon hai...

abhii - jisne meri or riya ki jaan bachayi thi...

avi - riya ki jaan bachai...

abhii - ha..riya jinda hai...

daya - par ye anushka hai kaha ...

abhii - wo mujhe nahi pta...

daya - abhii mai ab chalta hoon...shanaya sharma ko tumhare case ke baare mai bhi batana hai...

abhii - okkk..

daya - appuu or seema tum bhi chalo..

seema - okk sir...

daya , appuu and seema...

CM'S OFFICE...

CM - tumhare hote hue kisi ne abhijeet par goli kaise chalayi...

purvi - sorry sir...

CM - what sorry...agar abhijeet ko kuch ho jata to puri mumbai ko police par se belive khamat ho jata...

purvi - i know sir...really sorry..aage se aisa nahi hoga...

CM - mai tumhe ek week ke liye suspend karta hoon..

purvi - par sir...

CM - mujhe kuch nahi suna...

purvi - okk...(she went )...

advocate's office..

a girl sitting on her cabin...she hear a voice..."shanaya...shanaya.."..

girl - kon hai...

appuu - mai hoon...

girl - mai koon...

appuu - mai apppuu or kon...

girl - plz come in...

appuu , seema and daya come her cabhin...

appu - shanaya..

shanaya - appuu tu yaha...

appu - ha wo kuch kaam tha..

shanaya - okk...par aap sab...

appu - ye hai daya sir..or ye seema...

shanaya - hello..

daya - aap mere abhii ka case ladogi...

shanaya - ek min...ruko...abhii...agar mai thik hoon to ye cid senior inspactor abhijeet to nahi...

daya - haa wahi hai...par tum usse kaise janti ho...

shanaya - arey unko koi kaise nahi janta ...ye bahut lambi kahani hai phir kabhi bataungi...par unhe kya hua..

daya - ek min mai tumhe uske case ki file deta hoon...

seema - hamare pass time nahi hai...

daya - shirf do din hai hamare pass..

shanaya sometime read file and said...

shanaya - omg...ye kaisa case hai...

daya - kya hua..  
shanaya - ye case to bahut complicated hai...I mean to say iss case ke jeetne chance bahut kam hai..

appuu - tu nahi ladegi kya...

shanaya - nahi...mai ladungi sirf isliye ki wo abhijeet ka case hai or mujhe belive hai wo aisa kabhi nahi kar sakte...or phir appu tu pahli baar mare pass kisi case ke liye aayi ha to mai kaise mna kar sakti hoon...

appu - ye hui na baat ...

daya - thanks shanaya ...

seema - thanku so much shanaya ...

shanaya - arey thanku kyu bol rahe ho mai ek advocate hoon mai sirf apni duty kar rahi hoon...or mere liye to ye proud wali baat hai ki ek superhero ki fight mai uski help kar rahi hoon...

daya,seema,appu, went frome there...

Unkown place...

one goon - ab iss larki ka kya karna hai...ab isse maar dena chaiye...

second goon - pagal ho gaya hai kya itne boss kuch nahi kahege hame isse kuch nahi karna hai... boss ko pta chal gaya na boss hame jinda nahi chhodege...chal apna kam kar...

one goon - par isse jinda rakhkar boss kya karege...

second goon - wo to mujhe bhi nahi pta hai...pta nahi iss musibat ko kab tak jhelna parega...

one goon - haa...na khud chan se jeeti hai or na hi hame chan se jine deti hai..pta nahi kab isse pichha chhutega...jab se aai hai hame preshan kar rakha hai...

second goon - haa...chal ab kam par lag ja boss ko pta chal gya na ki ham kaam chhod kar baate kar rahe hai...to uske sath mai hame bhi mar dege...ek baar iska bhai aagaye phir isska badla isske bhai se lege...aisa maza chakhayenge phir kabhi hamare boss se paanga nahi lega...

girl - bas rahne do ye tum jaiso ke baski baat nahi hai...

goon - bahut bolti hai tu...akhir kya hai tera bhai..tujhe to abhi tak bacha nahi paya...

girl - kyu apni life se pyaar nahi hai jo mere bhai ko yaha bulana chahte ho...

goon - hame to bahut pyaar hai...par sayad tere bhai ko tujhse pyaar nahi hai...jo abhi tak tujhe bachane nahi aaye..

girl - mera bhai mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai..wo mujhe bacchne jarur aayenge...

goon - acha par kab aayega...

girl - bahut jald aayenge mere abhii bhai..or jis din wo yaha aye na wo din iss duniya mai tumhara or tumhare boss ka aakhri din hoga...

goon - tu hamare boss ko janti nahi hai..

girl - or mujhe janana bhi nahi hai...jis mai apna face dekhani ki himmat nahi hai...wo kya mere abhii bhai ka samna karega...

goon - chup kar tu...bahut bolti hai...

girl - agar mere bhai ke baare mai baat ho na to chup rahne ka kaam to anushka kar hi nahi sakti...

goon - anushka...par abhii ki sister ka name to riya tha...ye kon hai..or riya kaha hai...

end the chapter..

I hope u liked...next chapter next sunday ko...

arey anushka...par ye to abhii ki sister nahi hai... or ye abhii ki sister nahi hai to ye yaha kya kar rahi hai ...jab anushka yaha hai to ye riya kaha hai...socho socho guys...nahi aaya na samajh mai...chalo koi baat nahi ye suspense hai or suspense time aane par hi khulega...

thanku appuu , shanaya, adyanvadg, sweety,luck,jsAbhi,saira,sritama, shikha sharma and all guest for your reviews...thanks to silent readers...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	6. Chapter 7

Hello guys..

I am back with next chpater...

we go here...

purvi's house...

di kya hua...aap itni sad kyu ho said by ashii..

purvi(low tone) - arey kuch nahi...

ashi(smile) - di plz batao na...

purvi(low tone) - wo CM se ne suspend kar diya hai mujhe...

ashii(shock and angry tone) - kyaaaa...us CM ki itni hammat...us ko to mai...

purvi(smile) - arey ruk beta...

ashii(confuse) - kya hua...

purvi(serious tone) - galti mere thi...

ashii(confuse) - par kaise...

purvi(low tone) - ha..wo police station mai abhii par kisi ne goli chala di...

ashii(serious tone)- par aap ne thodi na goli chaliyi...

purvi(serious tone) - ha par police station to mere andar mai ha na...

ashii(curious) - par ek baat to batao di...

purvi(smile) - ha puch...

ashii(confuse) - jab aap CBI officer hai to aap police station kyu jate ho...

purvi(smile) - wo kya hai na papa kahte hai ki start waha se karo jaha par sabse jayada problem hai...wo sari problem to police station mai hi hoti hai..isliye mai police station se hi start karti hoon...

ashii (happy)- well done di...

purvi(smile) - thanku baccha...

ashii (curious)- di suno na..

sudenly purvi 's phone ringing...

purvi (on call ) - hello seema...hai...great...acha kal...okk...(end the call )...

ashii(confuse) - kya hua di...

purvi(smile) - wo abhijeet wala case tha na...wo phir se restart hoga..kal pahli sunwai hai..

ashii (happy)- great di...

purvi (smile)- ya..

ashii(happy) - di chalo na ham aaj ice-cream khane chalte hai...

purvi(low tone) - ab...

ashii(smile) - ha..

purvi(smile)- itni raat ko...

ashii(happy) - ya...plzz di chalo na...okk

purvi(smile) - acha...

ashii(happy) - hurry...you are the best di of the world...

purvi - arey nahi...you are the best sister of world...

ashii - ab chale...

purvi - okk ( both are went )...

cid beauro...

daya sir hamne sabhi file ready kar li hai (smile )said by pankaj...

daya(happy) - great...ab ham abhii ko jail se chhudwa lenge...

shreya(smile) - ha sir...

sachin(curious) - sir sab pahle jaisa ho jayega...

daya(smile) - ha sachin...

shreya (serious tone) - sir abhii sir ki advocate shanaya sharma ki jaan ko khatra hoga..

daya(low tone) - arey mene iss baat par to dhyaan hi nahi diya...

shreya(serious tone) - phir hame shanaya ko warn karna chahiye na..

daya(serious tone) - okk...

daya call to shanaya sharma...

daya (on call ) - hello..shanaya tum theek to ho na...

shanaya ( on call ) - ha..mai bilkul theek hoon...

daya (on call ) - agar kuch gadbad lage to mujhe call karna...

shanaya ( on call ) - okk...(cut the call )..

shreya - sir kya kaha shanaya ne..

daya - wo abhi tak theek hai...

sachin - daya sir muje lagta hai ki shreya ko shanaya ke sath rahna chahiye...

daya - great...

shreya - okk (she went )...

ICE-CREAM PALAR..

purvi(smile) - ashi tujhe jo leni hai wo le lena...

ashii (smile)- or aap di...

purvi(low tone) - mere maan nahi hai...

ashii (smile)- di..plzzz le lo na...

purvi(smile) - baccha mera sach mai man nahi hai...

ashii(sadly) - acha to phir mujhe bhi nahi chahiye...

purvi(serious tone) - arey abhi to tere bahut man tha phir kya hua...

ashii(low tone) - ha par ab nahi hai...

purvi(smile) - okk baba...tum hi le ho meri fav ice-cream...

ashii(smile)- okk...

suddenly purvi's phone ringing..

purvi (on call )- hello...tum ho kon...or kya chahte ho...dekho agar meri sister ko kuch bhi hua na...kya...agar himmat ho to samne aakar dikhao...(cut the call)...

ashii (serious tone) - kya hua di..

purvi (scar tone )- kuch nahi...chalo ghar chale...

ashii ( tow tone ) - di kya hua...pahle ice-cream to le lo...

purvi(strict tone ) - suna nahi mene kya kaha...

ashii (scar tone ) - okkk..(both are went)...

NEXT MORNING...

court...

judge - aap kyu senior inspector abhijeet ka case restart karni chahti ho...

shanaya - sir mujhe lagta hai ki senior inspector abhijeet ne kuch nahi kiya...unhe fashaya gaya hai...

judge - aap ke pass kya evidence hai...

against advocate - sir mis shanaya ke pass koi evidence nahi hai...wo shirf aapka time wast karna chahti hai...

shanaya - sir mujhe kuch time dijiye mai evidence le kar jarur aaungi...

judge - okk..court tumhe do din ka time deti hai...

shanaya - thanku sir...plz sir ek request hai...

judge - kya..

shanaya - sir aap abhijeet ko jamanat de dijiye..

against advocate - nahi sir...abhijeet jaise danger crimnal ka bahar rahna theek nahi hai...

shanaya - mind ur language..

judge - court is over...abhijeet ko do din ki jamant di jati hai...

shanaya - thanku sir...

out of court...

daya (smile) - thanku shanaya...

shanaya( smile) - abhii ko jamanat to mil gayi hai par...

shreya(confuse) - par kya...

shanaya (seriouse tone) - hame evidence chahiye...tabhi ham abhii ko bacha payenge...

daya(serious tone) - ha tum sahi kah rahi ho...par ye abhii bhi uss din ke baare mai kuch nahi batata...agar bata de to hame kuch evidence mil jaye...

shreya(low tone) - ha sir...par kya kare...

seema (smile) - ek kaam...

daya(happy) - kya...kaam kare...

seema (smile) - ham na waha jakar dekhte hai waha abhii uss din gaya tha riya ke sath...

daya(smile ) - that's great...kuch to evidence milega...

shreya(happy) - okk...mai ,pankaj or sachin sir jakar dekhte hai...

suddenly abhii come here...

abhii(smile) - kaha ja rahe ho tum sab...

daya(serious tone) - wahi par jaha par ye case start hua tha..

abhii (smile) - kuch nahi milega waha...

daya(confuse) - kyu...

abhii(smile) - kyuki waha se sabhi evidence mene clear kar deye hai...or ab waha kuch nahi hai...

daya (strict tone ) - kyu kiya aisa tumne abhii...

abhii (low tone) - abhi nahi time aane par bataunga...

daya(angry tone ) - kab aayega tumhara time...jab bhi kuch puchta hoon bas ye kah dete ho tum time aane par bataunga...

abhii(serious tone) - daya try to understand plzzz yaar...

daya (strict tone ) - oh..ab samjha tum mujhe iss layak nahi nhi samjhte...ki tum mujhe apni baat bta sako...

abhii( teary tone) - daya yaar plzzz...aisa mat bol...

daya (angry tone ) - sahi to kaha mene...tumhe to mujhe par itna bhi belive nahi hoga ki mai tumhe jail ke bahar bhi nikal sakta hoon ya nahi...

abhii (teary tone) -arey nahi yaar...ek teri hi to dost hai jo mujhe jine mai help karti hai...tujhe par hi to belive hai ki tu mujhe jail se bahar niklwa sakta hai...

daya(strict tone) - acha..jab itna hi belive hai to kyu nahi batate uss din akhir hua kya tha..kaha hai riya...

abhii (low tone) - sorry daya...ye mai abhi tujhe nahi bta sakta..par jald hi bataunga...

daya (serious tone ) - yaar hamare pass shirf do din hi hai tujhe begunha sabit karte ke liye...plz bta na...

abhii (smlie) - do din hai na...

daya(low tone) - shirf do din hai...agar hame evidence nahi la paye to tumhe fashii de di jayegi...

abhii(smile ) - ha..I know daya...par mai ye bhi janta hoon ki tumhare jaisa dost ke hote hue or (to see shreya , pankaj ,seema ,sachin) aise joniurs ke hote hue mujhe kuch nhi hoga...

daya (smile) - agar ham tumhe nahi bacha paye to...

abhii(smile) - aisa kabhi nahi hoga...

shreya(smile) -abhii sir beauro chale...aapke bina waha kuch acha nahi lagta...

daya(smile) - ha yaar...

abhii(smile) - okk...(all are went)...

advocte's office...

shanaya doing some works in her laptop...suddenly some person come here...

shanaya(confuse) - arey aap kon...

man (smile)- tum advocate shanaya sharma ho na...

shanaya (smile) - ha...

man(smile) - bahut suna hai aapke baare mai..

shanaya (smile) - thanku..

man (smile) - aaj tak ek bhi case nahi haari aap...

shanaya (smile ) - ji...par aap hai kon...

man(smile) - senior inspector abhijeet ka case aap he ke pass hai na...

shanaya(smile) - ha...

suddenly shanaya smell somthing..and she fall dowan on the floor...and unconscious...

cid beauro...

abhii daya shreya pankaj seema and sachin come in beauro...abhii enter in beauro suddenly acp shout...

acp(shout ) - rukooo...ek step or mat rakhna beauro mai...

daya(low tone) - kya hua sir...

acp(angry tone ) - ye yaha nahi aayega...

daya( confuse) - kyu sir...

acp( angry tone) - daya sayad tum bhool rahe ho ki beauro mai shirf cid officers hi aate hai...crimnal nahi...

daya(strict tone) - abhii crimnal nhi hai...suna aap ne...

acp(angry tone) - tumhare kahne se sach nahi badal nahi jayega...

daya(strict tone) - sir...

abhii (serious tone) - chhodo yaar...acp sir theek hi to kah rahe hai...mai ek crimnal hi to hoon...

daya (angry tone) - nahi...tum nahi ho crimnal...suna sir aap ne abhii crimnal nahi hai...

abhii (low tone) - daya mai hi yaha se chala jata hoon...

acp(strict tone) - waise bhi crimnal beauro mai nahi jail mai hi ache lagte hai...

daya(angry tone) -agar abhii yaha acha nahi lagta to aap bhi yaha ache nahi lagte sir...kyuki aap ne bhi to ek khoon kiya tha apne bete ka...

quickly acp slap to daya...

abhii and all are shocked...

abhii(teary tone) - daya...yaar tu ye kya kah raha hai...

daya(strict tone) - kab se acp sir kuch bhi bol rahe hai...mai sun raha hoon...shirf isliye ye mere senior hai...

abhii(teary tone) -daya plzz yaar aisa mat bol...mai hi ja raha hoon...

abhii moves towards out of beauro...suddenly daya said...

daya (strict tone ) - ruko abhii...mai bhi chalta hoon...

abhii(serious tone) - nahi yaar tu yahi rah acp sir ko teri jarurat hai...

daya(strict tone) - jaha abhii ki jarurat nahi hai to waha daya ki bhi jarurat nahi hai...jaha abhii nhi rahega to waha daya kaise rah sakta hai...daya bhi wahi rahega jaha abhii rahega...

abhii(smile) - daya...

daya(smile) - yaar ham abhidaya hai...or abhidaya ek hi sath rahenge...

both are went...

IN CAR...

di ham kaha ja rahe hai said by ashii...

purvi(smile) - kahi nahi...  
ashii(smile) - di batao na...

purvi(smile) - meri friend ke ghar...

ashii(smile) - kyu di..

purvi(low tone) - tu aaj se wahi rahegi jab tak ye case solve nahi jata...

ashii(confuse) - par kyu di..

purvi(serious tone) - baccha teri jaan ko khatra hai...

ashii(scar tone) -or aap ki jaan ko khatra nahi hai kya...agar aap ko kuch ho gaya to...

purvi(smile) - mujhe kuch nahi hoga baccha..

ashii(scar tone) - promise...

purvi (smile) - promise...dekh ghar bhi aa gaya appuu ka...

In house...

purvi(smile) - appu aaj se ashi tumhare pass hi rahegi...

apuu(smile) - that's great...

purvi(smile) - tumhe koi problem to nahi hai...

appu(smile) - kaisi baat kar rahi ho purvi...mujhe kyu problem hoga...

purvi(smile) - pakka na...

appu(smile) - mujhe to nahi hai par yadi ashii ko hue to...

purvi(smile) - ashii koi problem nahi hogi...

appu(smile) - mai na pure ghar mai akeli hi rahti hoon...or bor bhi jo jati hoon...ab maza aayega...

ashii(smile) - sach mai mujhe bhi bahut maza aayega...

purvi(smile) - okk...to mai chalti hoon...

appuu(smile) - okk...

ashii(happy) - chalo di ko bahar tak chhod kar aate hai...

appu(smile) - okk...

OUT SIDE...

purvi(smile) - bye...appu dhyaan rakhna ashii ka...

apuu(smile) - don't worry ashii ko kuch nahi hoga...

ashii( smile) - bye di...take care...

purvi (smile) - bye baccha...

ashii appu trun to door...purvi moves toward to car...suddenly ashii or appuu hear a voice...

"boom"...

ashii or appuu turn...and shout...

ashii (shout) - diiiiiiiiiii...

appu(shout) - purviiiiiiiiiiiii...

end the chapter...

how it's...tell me...next update sunday ko...

omg...ye kya hua purvi ko...purvi to gayi...shanaya ko kya hua...kya hoga ab abhii ke case ka...socho socho...mai to chali...

thanku guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	7. Chapter 8

Hello guys...

I am with new chapter...

we go here...

ashii(shout) - diiii...

ashii remmber all good memory with purvi...(a background song)...

Phoolon Ka Taron Ka Sabka Kehna Hai...  
Ek Hazaron Mein Meri Behna Hai...  
Saari Umar Humein Sang Rehna Hai...  
Phoolon Ka Taron Ka Sabka Kehna Hai...

Phoolon Ka Taron Ka Sabka Kehna Hai...  
Ek Hazaron Mein Meri Behna Hai...  
Saari Umar Humein Sang Rehna Hai...  
Phoolon Ka Taron Ka Sabka Kehna Hai...

appu(shout) - purviiiiiii...

ashii moves towards with purvi's car...appuu hold her...and try to understand her...

ashii(teary tone) - appuu ye kya hua di ko..wo mujhe chhodkar chali gayi na...

appuu(console tone) - ashii sabhalo aapne aap ko...plzz yaar...

ashii (teary tone) - purvi di ne mujhse kiya promise tod diya appuu...

appu(teary tone) - ashii plzz yaar...sabhalo khud ko...

appuu call to daya abhii and other officers...some time after all come here...

daya(serious tone) - ye sab kaise hua...

appuu(teary tone) - pta nhi mai or ashii to ghar mai ja rahe the..tabhi ek voice suni..or phir turn hue to dekha (she crying)..

seema(console tone) - plzz yaar sabhalo khud ko...

appuu(teary tone) - kya sabhalu mai aapne aap ko...mujhe to belive hi nahi ho raha ki purvi..(she crying)...

abhii(serious tone) - appuu agar tum aisa karogi ko purvi ki sister ka kya hoga...

appuu(teary tone) - ashiii...kaha hai ashii..

abhii(serious tone) - tumhare pass hi to thi ashii...

appuu( teary tone) - abhi to yahi thi...kaha chali gayi...

daya( serious tone) - dekho sab ashii ko...

all search to ashii...

shreya(serious tone) - sir ashii yaha kahi nahi hai...

daya(serious tone) - hame ashii ko kisi bhi kimat par dhudna hoga...purvi ne hamare liye apni jaan di hai...or ham ashii ko kuch nahi hone denge..

abhii(serious tone) - mujhe pta hai kaha hai ashii...

all are shocked...

daya(confuse) - kaha par hai ashii...

abhii(serious tone)- abhi mujhe jana hoga...

daya(seriouse tone) - kaha ja rahe ho tum...mujhe batao...

abhii(serious tone) - abhi nahi..baad mai bataunga...

seema(low tone) - abhii waha khatra ho sakta hai...

abhii(serious tone) - jab purvi ne kisi khatre ki parvaha kiye bina mere case restart kiya to ham kyu dare...

daya(smile) - okk..dhyaan rakhna apna...

Unkown place...

some person chatting with each others...

first man(confuse) - meri ek baat samjh mai nahi aa rahi hai...

second man(smile) - kya baat...

first man(confuse) - jab hamne iski badi sister ko hi mar diya to boss ne ise kyu yaha lekar aane ko kaha...

second man(smile) - isse hame kya...hame to apne 10 lakh se hai...

first man(happy) - thik kaha yaar...

third man(serious tone) - sunu dhyaan se boss ka call aaya hai or wo bol rahe hai ki waha se bhago...senior inspector abhijeet kabhi bhi yaha aata honga...

first man(confuse) - or iss larki ka kya kare...

third man(low tone) - ise yahi par chhodo or chalo...

second(scar tone) - okk..

all men are went from there...sometime after abhii came here...abhii search all factory...he found ashii...

abhii(low tone) -ashii...tum thik to ho na..

ashii(scar tone)- aap kon...

abhii(smile) - dekho daro mat mai abhijeet hoon...cid officer...

ashii(serious tone) - aap yaha..

abhii( smile) - mai tumhe bachane aaya hoon...

ashii(scar tone) - plzzz aap yaha se chale jaye...

abhii(confuse tone) - par kyu ashii...

ashii(scar tone) - woh..

abhii(serious tone) - ek min...tumhe ye voice sunai de rahi hai...

ashii(confuse) - nahi to...

abhii(strict tone) - omg...bomb...bhago...

abhii and ashii try to come out of factory...suddenly" boom"...but both are safe...

abhii(serious tone) - ashii tum thik ho na...

ashii(scar tone) - ha..par ye sab kuch hamare sath kyu ho raha hai..

abhii(low tone) - ye sab mere liye tha...wo log iss bom se mujhe marna chahate the...

ashii(confuse) - par unhe kaisa pta chala ki aap yaha aane wale hai..or aap ko kaise pta chala ki mai yaha hoon...

abhii(serious tone) - wo sab baad mai bataunga...

ashii( strict tone) - mujhe to abhi janna hai...

abhii(low tone) - abhi tum shirf itna jaan lo ki hamara desh ek bahut badi problem mai hai...or iss problem ko solve karne mai tumhari di ne apni jaan di hai...

ashii(confuse) - mujhe kuch samjh main nahi aa raha hai...agar aap iss problem ko batayenge nahi to ye solve kaise hogi..

abhii(teary tone) - bas yahi to nahi kar sakta mai...

ashii(confuse) - kyu nahi kar sakte..

abhii(low tone) - agar mene kisi ko bata diya to problem to solve ho jayegi par mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga...

ashii(confuse) - okk...par purvi di...

abhii(teary tone) - sorry mai purvi ko nahi bacha saka...

ashii(smile ) - di ka adhura kaam ab mai pura karungi...

abhii(smile) - okk..par anderground ho kar...

ashii(smile) - okk...

abhii(smile) - ab chalo tum mere sath...

ashii(confuse) - kaha par...

abhii(smile) - chalo...(both are went)...

one day after...

cid beauro...

daya(smile) - ye witness mili hai..jo court mai abhii ke faver mai hogi...

shreya(happy) - that's great...

sachin(smile) - ye hai ye sir...

daya(smile) - ye media wali hai us din jab abhii uss goons se milne gaya tha to isne abhii ko follow kiya tha...

sachin(smile) - hello...aapka name..

girl(smile) - hello sir...my name is pranjal...mujhe bahut khusi ho rahi hai jo mai cid ke kuch kaam aa saku...

daya(smile) - thanku so much...aap apni life ko khatre mai rakhkar abhii ki itni help kar rahi ho..

pranjal(smile) - sir..abhii sir puri mumbai ke liye apni life ko khatre mai rakhte hai..kya kuch farz hamara mahi banta...agar mujhe kuch ho bhi gaya na to mai samjhungi ki mene ek jabaazz cid officer ki help karne mai apni jaan di hai...

daya(smile) - that's great...

sachin(smile) - batao kya hua tha waha...

pranjal(serious tone) - unlogo ne abhii se kuch maga tha..par abhii sir ne unhe wo nahi diya...or kuch yaad nahi aa raha...

shreya(curious) - plzz pranjal yaad karne ka try karo...

pranjal(serious tone) - okk..

daya(serious tone) - waha par kitne goons the...

pranjal(low tone) - sayad 10-12...

shreya (curious) - kuch khass baat jo hame abhii sir ko begunha sabit karne mai help kare...

pranjal(serious tone) - kya tha...kuch to tha aisa...yaad kar pranjal...oh yes...great...

daya(smile) - kya hau...kuch yaad aaya...

pranjal(smile) - waha par kuch voice sunai di or abhii sir behosh ho gaye...

shreya(curious) - phir kya hua...

pranjal(confuse) - phir kuch der baad abhii sir uthe or ek larki ko goli mar di...

daya(shock) - kyaa...

pranjal(low tone) - ha sir...

shreya(confuse) -par abhii sir ne goli kyu maari...or abhii sir ne goli kise maari hogi...

daya(serious tone) - pranjal ne kaha hai na pahle abhii ko kuch voice sunayi di...phir baad mai goli chali...kahi abhiii ko...

sachin(low tone)- ha sir aap sahi soch rahe ho...

suddenly seema appuu and pankaj come here...

daya(serious tone) - kuch pta chala shanaya ka...kaha hai wo...

seema(serious tone) - nahi sir shanaya ka kuch pta nahi chala...

sachin(confuse) - ye shanaya bina bataye ja kaha sakti hai...wo janti hai na kal abhii sir ke case ka feshla hona hai..

daya(angry tone) - ham yaha pagalo ki tarah din raat ek karke ke evidence ko jama kar rahe ye...kahi ye abhii ke case ko chhodna to nahi chahti...

appu(low tone) - nahi sir shanaya aisa nahi kar sakti...mai use bachpan se janti hoon...wo hame dhoka nahi degi...

daya(strict tone) - to kaha hai wo..appuu ek baat dhyaan se sun lo agar abhii ko kal kuch hua na..to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..

appuu(low tone) - sir belive me...shanaya aisa kuch nahi karegi..par wo hai kaha...

"mai yaha hoon appuu"...

all turn...

appuu(smile) - shanaya tum...tum theek to ho na...

shanaya(low tone) - hai mai theek hoon...

daya(strict tone) - kaha thi tum...tum janti ho na kal abhii ke case ka feshla aayega...

shanaya(smile) - ha sir...mujhe kuch kaam tha...

sachin(serious tone) - ye hai pranjal...tum iss se puch lo jo tumhe case mai help kare...

shanaya(smile) - okk...par ab mujhe ghar jana hai...

apuu(confuse) - pahle iss se puch to le...

shanaya(strict tone) - mene kaha na..mujhe ghar jana hai...(she went)...

seema(confuse) - shanaya ko kya hua...jab se aayi hai kuch aajeeb sa behave kar rahi hai..

appuu(smile) - kuch nai wo har ek case se pahle puri raat ghar mai hi rahti hai wo bhi akeli...

seema(low tone) - par mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai..

daya(serious tone) - seema or shreya tum aaj pranjal ke ghar par hi rahogi...kisi ko pta nahi lagna chahiye ki hame ek witness mil gaya hai...warna wo log pranjal ko bhi maar dengi...

Unkown place...

tum ne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya said by a girl...

man(smile) - tum nahi janti ki kyu bulaya hai...

girl(confuse) - nahi..

man(smile) - tum janti ho na tumhe kal kya karna hai...

girl(strict tone) - ha...

man(smile) - tum apna kaam karo ...phir ham apna kaam karenge...lekin us se pahle mujhe ek kaam karna hai...

girl(confuse) - kya kaam karna hai..

man(smile) - wo media wali ka kaam tamam karna hai...kya name tha uska...arey hai pranjal...

girl(shock) - tum kaise pta pranjal ke baare mai...

man(smile) - mujhe to ye bhi pta hai ki seema or shreya uske sath hai..

girl(scar tone) -kyaa...

man(smile)- bas ek baar pranjal ka kaam ho jaye...phir kal abhijeet ko koi nahi bacha sakta...

girl(strict tone) - par tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho...

man(angry tone) - tum apne kaam se kaam rakho...chalo jao yaha se...

girl(scar tone) - okk..(she went)...

abhii's house...

avi satting on his bed and think something...abhii come here...

abhii(smile) - avii kya kar raha hai tu..

avi(smile) - kuch nahi bhaiya...

abhii(smile)- chal aa ja khana kha le...

avi(smile) - bhaiya mera man nahi hai...

abhii(low tone) - acha man nahi hai tera...to phir mera bhi man nahi hai..

avi(smile) - bhaiya aisa thodi na hota hai...

abhii(smile) - avi yaar kha le ne aaj mere sath..kya pta kal mai rahu ya nahi..

avi(quickly) - bhaiya aap ko kuch nahi hoga...mai or daya bhai mil kar aap ko kuch nahi hone dengi...

abhii(smile) - I know yaar...par..

avi(confuse) - par kya bhaiya...

abhii(smile) - chal chhod na...

avi(curious) - plzz bhaiya batao na...

abhii(smile) - avi bhai hai na tu mera...

avi(confuse) - hai...

abhii(smile) - agar kal court ne mujhe fashi ki saja di to tu maa ko sabhala lega na...

avi(teary tone) -bhaiya mai aapko kuch hone nahi dunga...agar aisa kuch hua to...

abhii(smile) - acha theek hai...meri ek baat manega...

avi(smile) - hai...

abhii(smile) - tu mujhe goli maar de...court ke bahar...

avi(shocked ) - kyaaa...

abhii(smile) - hai...tu marega na mujhe goli...

avi(seroius tone) - kabhi nahi...mai aap ko kyu goli marunga...or aap ne aisa soch bhi kaise liya ki mai aap par goli chalaunga...never...

abhii(serious tone) - plzz avi...apne bhaiya ki ek baat nahi manega tu...

avi(teary tone) - bhaiya aap ki har baat manuga par ye baat nahi manuga...

abhii(teary tone) - avi tu kyu nahi samjhta meri baat...

avi(strict tone) - mujhe kuch nahi samjhna bhaiya...mai aap par goli nahi chalaunga...

abhii(strict tone) - agar tune mujhe goli nahi maari to mai tujhe maar dunga...

avi(smile) - ok bhaiya aap mujhe goli maar dena...waise bhi bhiaya ek din marna to sabko hi hai..or phir aap mujhe maare iss se acha mere liye kya hoga or mujhe pta hai aap kabhi kuch bhi bewajah nahi karte..I m sure iske piche bhi kuch bari wajah hogi...mai ready hoon bhaiya aap mujhe mar dena...

abhii(strict tone) - avi tujhe mujhse koi sikayat nahi hai mai tujhe marne ki baat kar raha hoon or tu phir bhi mujhse kuch nahi puch raha bas ready ho gaya...

avi (smile ) - haa maine aise kaha kyuki mujhe pta hai ki ek baar god galat ho sakta hai par mere bhaiya kabhi galat nahi ho sakte ...kabhi nahi ...never...

abhii (strict tone ) - suna nahi mene kya kaha tujhse...tu kal court ke bahar mujhe goli maarega...

avi(serious tone) - sorry bhaiya ye mujhse nahi hoga...

cid beauro...

daya doing some work in his laptop...suddenly daya's phone ringing...

daya(on call) - hello kon...

man(smile) - hello daya...kaise ho mere dost...

daya(confuse) - kon...

man(smile) - tumhara hamdard...mene tumhe ye yaad dilane ke liye phone kiya hai ki kal abhii ke case ka decision aayega...

daya(strict tone) - ha wo to mujhe bhi pta hai hai...par tum mujhe ye kyu bta rahe ho..

man(happy) - arey S.B ki purani habbit hai ki wo apne dusman par war karne se pahle usse ek baar jarur batata hai..

daya(strict tone ) - ohh..to tum ho iss game ke mistermind...par tum ye sab kyu kar rahe ho...

man(smile) - sahi pachane daya...mujhe ye sab karne mai bahut maza aata hai...

daya(angry tone) - maza aata hai tujhe...ek baar mere samne aa tu phir mai batata hoon kaise maza aata hai...

man(happy) - arey daya yaar...tum to gussa ho gaye...daya yaar sorry...kal na tera dost nahi bachega...

daya( angry tone) - abe sun...agar kal abhii ko kuch bhi hua na to tujhe wahi aakar maar dunga...or ha tu marega mere dost ko...arey god se pray karo ki tum abhii ke samne na aao...agar tum uske samne aa gaye na to god bhi tumhe nahi bacha sakta mere dost se...or ha tu ek baar dhyaan se sun le jab tak abhii ka ye dost jinda hai na tu usko kuch nahi kar sakta...

man(laughting) - ha ha ha...wahi dost jisne abhii ke bad time mai uska sath chhod diya tha...waise bhi tum kar hi kya sakte ho...

daya(smile) - wo to tumhe kal hi pta chalega...

man(happy) - wo acha...tum us media wali ki wajah se khush ho na...socho agar abhi sachin tumhare pass aaye or kahe ki sir waha par wo media wali jis ghar mai ruki hai wo ghar bomb se blast ho gaye hai...

daya(angry tone) - abe...

suddenly sachin come here and said...

sachin( serious tone) - sir wo..pranjal jaha par ruki thi us ghar mai bomb blast ho gaya hai...or pranjal ko abhi hospital pahuchaya gaya hai...

daya (serious tone) -or seema or shreya...

sachin (serious tone)- wo dono theek hai...

daya (on call ) - tu ek baar mere hath mai aa ja phir tujhe batata hoon...

man(happy) - arey kya hua daya mera gift passanad nahi aaya tumhe...ab kya karoge tum..kaise bachaoge apne dost ko...

daya(happy) - ha ha...ab tum ye socho tumhe kon bachayega mere dost se...

man(angry tone) - lagta ho tum pagal ho gaye ho jo hass rahe ho...daya ek baar aakhri baar baat kar lene apne dost se...bye...(he cut the call)...

daya(strict tone) -hello...hello..

sachin (serious tone) - kya hua sir...

daya(strict tone ) - call cut kar diya...

sachin( serious tone) - sir ab kya hoga...kal court mai...abhii sir ko...

daya (strict tone) - kuch nahi hoga abhii ko...

sachin(low tone) - sir hamare pass to ab koi evidance bhi nahi hai...or pranjal bhi ab hospital mai hai...

daya(serious tone) -wo to hai sachin..par mai abhii ko kuch bhi nahi hone dunga...oh..yesssss...

sachin(confuse) - kya hua sir aap itne khush kyu ho...

daya(smile) - sachin hamare pass pranjal ki voice recoding bhi to hai na...

sachin(smile ) - ha sir...ye to hamne socha hi nahi...

daya(smile) - sachin pankaj se kaho ki wo pranjal ki voice recoding ready kare..

sachin( smile ) - okk...

NEXT MORNING...

COURT...

judge (smile) - mis shanaya sharma aapke paas kya evidance hai...

shanaya (low tone ) - wo sir..

against advocate (smile) - sir mis shanaya sharma ke pass koi evidance nahi hai...

judge(serious tone) - shanaya kya ye sach hai...

shanaya (low tone) - nahi sir...mere pass ek witness thi par ab wo hospital mai ha...

againt advocate (smile) - mis shanaya aisa kahne se kuch nahi hoga...ye to koi bhi bol sakta hai...

judge(serious tone) - dekho court ka time waste mat kar...

shanaya(low tone) - sorry sir ab mere pass koi evidance hai...or mai ye case chhodna chahti hoon...

judge(strict tone) - koi evidance na hone ke liye senior inspector abhijeet ko...

daya(quickly) - sir..abhii ne kuch nahi kiya...sir aap mujhe ek or muka dijiye mai ye sabit kar dunga ki abhii ne kuch nhi kiya..or shanaya tum aisa kyu bol rahi ho tumhare paas pranjal ki voice recording to hai...

shanaya(scar tone) - konsi recording sir...mere pass koi recording nahi hai...

daya(strict tone)- shanaya tum jhoot kyu bol rahi ho...deti kyu nahi sir ko wo recording...

shanaya(serious tone) - sir aap konsi recording ki baat kar rahe ho...mai kya doon sir ko jab mere pass kuch hai nahi...  
abhii(low tone) - rahne do daya sayad shanaya mera case larna hi nahi chahti...ab koi case nahi larna ...judge sahab aap apna decision le lijiye..

daya (angry tone)- abhii tu chup kar main hoon na mai baat kar raha hoon na. shanaya tum aisa kyu kar rahi ho...judge sahab ko recording de do warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...

shanaya(strict tone) - sir aap mujhe aise force nahi kar sakte...aap ko jo jhoot bulwana tha wo maine bol diya or kitna daraoge mujhe jhoot bolne ke liye...mujhe pta hai aap apne dost ko bachane ke liye kisi bhi had tak ja sakte ho par aap cid officer hokar itna jhoot sir maine kabhi nahi socha tha...sorry judge sahab maine bhi inke jhoot mai kuch had tak sath diya par ab nahi ...isliye maine ye case chhod diya hai...

appuu(angry tone) - shanaya tu ye kabse kya bole ja rahi hai daya sir ne kab tujhse jhoot bolne ke liye kaha ...

daya(strict tone) - arey shanaya tum saaf saaf kyu nahi kahti ki tum bik chuki ho ...

shanaya(angry tone) - sir aap meri insult kar rahe hai..

judge(serious tone) - order ..order... ye court hai aap sab ka ghar nahi...silent please...

daya(teary tone) - sir ye shanaya jhoot bol rahi hai...aap please kuch din ka time or dijiye mai sab sach samne le aaunga...

judge(serious tone) - dekho court ne tumhe time diya tha par tum kuch sabhit nahi kar paye...

daya(teary tone) - plzz sir mere dost ne kuch nahi kiya...aap shirf mujhe 2 din de dijiye...plzzz sir...

judge (low tone) - no...

daya(teary tone) -sir agar abhii ko kuch ho gaya na to mai ji nahi paunga..mai hi nahi infect puri mumabi hi bardbad ho jayegi...sir mumbai ko abhii ki jarurat hai..sir aapka bhi to koi dost hoga na..aap to jante honge na ki dost ke bina rahne kitna mushkil hota hai...agar aapka dost aapse 2 din baat na kare to lagta hai ki aap ki life mai kuch nahi rakha...or aap mere dost ko mujhe hamesha ke liye door bhej rahe ho...plzzz sir mai iss country ko bachna chahta hoon...bas sir ek chance...

judge(smile tone) - okk..tumhare pass shirf 3 din hai...

daya(smile) - thanku sir...thanku so much..

against advocote(strict tone) - sir...ye galat hai..aap or kitne chance doge...dekh lene aap ye abhijeet iss country ko barbad kar dega...

daya(angry) - abe chup...kya bol tune...ek baar or bola na to bolne layak nahi chhodunga tujhe..understand you better understand...

judge(serious tone) - court is over..

OUT OF COURT...

seema( strict tone) - shanaya tune wo voice reconding kyu nahi dikhai court ko...

appu(serious tone) - tu ye case kyu chhod rahi hai...

shreya(angry tone) - chup kyu ho tum...bolo kuch...

shanaya(low tone) - l am really sorry guys...par mai ye case nahi ladh sakti..

daya(angry tone ) - whatt sorry...tumhare sorry kahne se ye sab kuch theek ho jayega kya...agar aaj abhii ko court ne fashii de di hoti to...

appu(low tone) - kyu kiya shanaya tune ye sab...

sachin(angry tone) - kahi tum ne kisi se case harne ke kiye...

appuu(quickly) - sir...shanaya aisa kabhi nahi kar sakti...

seema(strict tone) - phir kyu kiya shanaya ne ye sab..kyu diya ham sab ko dhokha...kyu nahi dikhai wo reconding court ko...agar shanaya court ko wo reconding dikha deto to aaj abhii sir yaha hamare sath hote..yaha police ke pass nahi...

appu( teary tone) - shanaya bta na plzz tune ye sab kyu kiya...dekh sab kya soch rahe hai...

shanaya(low tone) - ye sab sach soch rahe hai...

appu(angry tone) - kyu diya dhokha ham sab ko..agar paise bhi chahiye to ek baar bta deti...

shanaya silent...

appu( strict tone) - bol na ab...chup kyu...

shanaya( low tone) - mujhe jana hai yaha se...

appu(angry tone) - pahle ye bta kyu kiy tumne ye sab...kyu toda mere belive tune...

shanaya(serious tone) - mene kaha na mujhe jana hai..

appu(strict tone) - mujhe abhi bta...

shanaya slap to appuu...

all are shocked...

shanaya(teary tone) - oh...ye kya ho gaya mujhse...sorry yaar...

appu went from there...

daya(strict tone) - bas ek baar last time puch raha hoon...kyu kiya tumne aisa...kya problem hai tumhe abhii se...

shanaya(low tone) - sorry sir...

End the chapter...tell me how is it...aapko konsa part best lga batana jarur...next chapter next sunday ko...

thanku guys for your reviews...

bye ..

take care...

sheetal...


	8. Chapter 9

Hello guys..

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

shanaya(serious tone) - sorry...

daya(angry tone) - plzzz aaj ke baad mujhe nazar mat aana yaha par...

shanaya(teary tone) - sorry sir...plzzz try to understand me...

daya(angry tone) - kaha na maine chali jao yaha se...

shanaya(teary ) - okk sir...(she went from there.)...

seema (smile ) - mai bhi chalti hoon...

daya(low tone) - okk...sheema or tum sab ghar jao...

all are nodded...

daya to himself( tearly tone) - ab kya karu mai ek to edvocate mili thi usne hi dhoka de diya...koi or to abhii ka case ladne ke liye bhi ready nahi hai ...kaise bachao mai apne dost ko usne mujhe har ek problem se bachaya hai , mere sath hamesha khada raha hai...or aaj jab wo problem mai hai or mai kuch nahi kar pa raha hoon ..kyu aakhir kyu mai itna helpless feel kar raha hoon ...

abhii on call(angry tone) - hello ...phone kyu kiya...

man(console tone) - tumhe kya lga hame pta nhi chalega ki ye ladki tumhari bahan nahi hai..

abhii(confuse) - matlab...

man(smile) - acha ..tum kuch nahi jante ..to koi baat nahi mai iss larki ko ki maar deta hoon...

abhii(low tone) - nahiiiiiiiiiiii...no plz usse kuch mat karna usne tumahara kuch nahi bigada...

man - nahi karunga ...par tumhe bhi wo karna parega jo maine tumse kaha hai.. warna..

abhii(low tone ) - par uss formule ke baare mai main kuch nahi janta phir mai kaise ...

man( angry tone ) - mujhe kuch nahi pta phir tumne uss larki ko..nahi nahi.. apni bahan ko kyu mara agar tum aisa nahi karte to ye country kab barbad ho chuka hota or mujhe ye sab karne ki jarurat nahi hoti..iss larki ki jo aaj condition hai na wo sirf tumahari wajah se .. suna tune sirf tumahari wajah se...

abhii(console tone) - par mujhe kuch nahi pta ab uss formule ke baare mai...wo formula riya ke sath khatam ho gaya...

man (smile) - wo tumhari bahan thi to tumhe to usne btaya hi hoga uss formule ke baare mai... nahi bhi pta ho to bhi mai kya karu mujhe wo formula chahiye...warna tumahara chhota bhai , kya naam hai uska haa yaad aaya avi usko bahut pyar karte ho na socho agar wo kal tumhe mara hua mile to...

abhii (scar tone ) - tum avi ke baare kaise jante ho...tum kuch nahi karoge avi ko ..

man(serious tone) - mai abhii ko hi nahi tumhare baare mai sab kuch janta hoon ki tum kab kya karte ho ,kya khate ho , kon tumhara dushman hai kon dost...ab wo kaam karo warna tum apni bahan ko to kho chuke ho kahi apne bhai ko na kho do...or mujhe pta hai tum avi ko khona nahi chahoge or mujhe ye pta hai ki jaise tumne riya ko maar diya avi ko tum nahi maar paoge...

abhii(scar tone) - mai lata hoon wo formula ..par tum avi ko kuch mat karna...

man(smile) - okk...( cut the call)

abhii to himself (serious tone)- ab mai kya karu ...mujhe avi ke sath bhi wahi sab karna hoga jo riya ke sath kiya tha ...agar maine aisa nahi kiya to mera ye desh barbad ho jayega...par aisa karne se wo formule ke baare mai bhool to nahi jayega wo phir bhi wo formula magega na .. nahi ,mujhe kuch or karna hoga.. ,.manega to nahi par mujhe kuch time mil jayega aisa karne se mujhe wahi karna hoga...daya ko bta do ..nahi tu aisa bhi nahi kar sakta abhii usko pta chal jayega or phir pta nahi wo anushka ke sath kya karega..

daya' s home

bhaiya kya hua court mai asked by avi...

daya(smile) - avi tu yaha ...tu kab aaya ...

avi(happy) - bas abhi aya bhaiya ...aap mujhe ye batao kya hua court mai ... ham case jeet gaye na...

daya(smile) - kuch nahi avi ..tu abhi baith mai tea lekar aata hoon...

avi(curious)- bhaiya kya hua cout mai ...mujhe batao plzz..

daya(low tone) - kuch nahi avi ..tu baith na..

avi (curious) - nahi bhaiya pahle aap mujhe batao...plz bhaiya..

daya(serious tone) - abhii ki advocate shanaya ne hame dhokha de diya...

avi(shock) - kyaaaaaaaaaaa.. shanaya sharma ne hame cheat kiya...par kyu bhaiya...

daya(low tone) - wo to mai nahi janta avi ...ab hame kisi or advocate ko dhundna hoga avi..

avi(smile) - to dhund lenge na bhai iss baar usse se bhi acha advocate lekar aayenge bhaiya...

daya(low tone) - avi itna easy nahi hai ye...abhii ka case koi larna nahi chahta ..larna to door abhii ka name sunte hi log uski file bhi dekhna jaruri nahi samajhte...

avi(teary tone) - to ab kya hoga bhaiya ..mere bhaiya kabhi bahar nahi aayenge...

daya(console tone) - nahi aisa kabhi nahi hoga .. mai lekar aaunga na usse bahar par tu mujhe time de avi.. ye peomise hai tere uss bhai ko bahar lane ke liye tera ye bhai kuch bhi karega par abhii ko to mai innocent prove karke hi rahunga...

avi(smile) - yaa I believe u bhai...

NEXT DAY...

advocate kunal chopra's office...

sir officer daya aapse milna chahte hai said by peon...

kunal(low tone) - andar bhejo unhe...

peon(smile) - ok sir ...

kunal to himself(confuse) - ye daya yaha kyu aaya .. dekhte hai...

daya(smile) - hello mr. kunal ...

kunal(happy) - hello aaj kaise aana hua yaha ..

daya(smile) - mujhe ek case ke baare mai baat karni thi tumse...

kunal(serious tone) - acha ...kahi tum abijeet ke case ke baare mai to nahi baat karna chahate...

daya(smile) - haa ...tum jante ho ...then will u fight this case...

kunal(angry tone) - nahi kabhi nahi...kyuki mai sirf inocent logo ke liye case fight karta hoon or usse jeet bhi jata hoon abhijeet jaise criminal ke liye nahi...

daya(strict tone) - pahli baat to ye ki jab tak kisi par koi crime prove na ho jaye usse criminal kahna galat hai...mai janta hoon ki aap innocent logo ke liye case ladte hai isliye mai aapke pass aaya hoon ...mera abhii bhi innocent hai kunal plzz usko bacha lo...

kunal(strict tone) - tum abhijeet ko innocent kah rahe ho ...officer daya aap ye sirf ek dost hone ke naate bol rahe hai...agar meri maano to tum bhi uska sath chhod do kyuki abhijeet is like a filthy fish that dirty the entire pond with him...or mujhe daar hai tumhare uske sath rahne se tum cid se nikal diye na jao...

daya(angry tone) - kya kaha aapne kunal abhijeet ko ki wo ek filthy fish hai, arey tum kya jaano wo hai kya tum to sirf court mai fight karte ho innocent logo ke liye par.. mera dost, wo to jaan ko hath mai lekar ladta hai innocent logo ke liye ...phir rahi meri baat mere cid se nikal diye jaane ki to wo mai pahle hi chhod chuka hoon or haa yadi maine cid chhodi bhi nahi hoti na to bhi mai uska sath nahi chhodta kyuki ab meri saans mera sath chhod sakti par mai apne abhii ka nahi..ek baar ye galti kar chuka hoon dubara nahi karunga...

kunal(strict tone)- achi line hai par ab tum usko bacha nahi paoge kyuki abhijeet ke khilaf ye case ab mai larunga..or tum mujhe to jante hi ho...

daya(angry tone) - haa janta hoon ...mai abhii ko bacha kar rahunga ab chahe iss case ko tum laro ya koi or ...

kunal(strict tone) - dekhte hai...

daya(low tone) - okk chalta hoon...

UNKNOWN PLACE...

tum ho kon or karna kya chahti ho tum mujhe marna hi chahti ho to tumne mujhe bachaya kyu asked by a lady to a girl...

girl - silent please ...aap abhi kuch nahi janti ...maine sirf aapko bachaya hai or mai aapko marna nahi chahti hoon...

lady - kya ..par tumne mujhe bachaya kyu..or bachaya hai to ab mujhe bandhkar kyu rakha hai please mujhe jaane do...

girl - nahi mai ye nahi kar sakti jab tak wo kuch nahi kahe ...

lady - kon wo...kiske kahne par tum ye sab kar rahi ho ...tum janti ho mai hoon kon...

girl - janti hoon kon ho aap ...tabhi to ye sab kiya hai...

lady - matlab...tum kuch karana chahati ho kya mujhse...

girl - haa bhi.. nahi bhi...

lady - tum mujhe clear clear batao tum kya kahna chahati ho...

girl - ye hi to nahi bta sakti jab tak wo na kahe...agar unhe kuch ho gaya na pta nahi iss country ka kya hoga... sirf itna jaan lo aap ki aapko bhi wahi log marna chahte hai jo iss country ko khatam karna chahta hai ...

lady - par wo log mujhe kyu marna chahte hai...

girl - kyuki aapne senior officer abhijeet sriwastwa ka case restart karwaya hai...

lady - kya ..par kyu ..ek min tum officer abhijeet ko kaise janti ho...

girl- agar mai kahu ki mai unki bahan hoon to...

lady - pagal ho kya ...wo apni bahan ko khud maar chuka hai...phir tum ..kaise...

girl - ye ek lambi kahani hai phir kabhi btaungi...bas abhi to ye sochna hai mere bhaiya jail se bahar kaise aayenge...ab tak to un logo ne advocate shanaya ko bhi kidnap kar liya hoga taki wo dubara jaker bhaiya ka case ke liye na maan jaye...

lady - shanaya ki kidnaping ..par tum ye sab kaise janti ho ...ye sab chhodo tum sirf mujhe yaha se jaane do mai sab thik kar dungi ...

girl - kya thik karoge aap jail mai se hi kuch log hai jo abhijeet bhaiya ko marna chahte hai or aapko unka pta bhi nahi or otherhand wo hai jo formule liye bina bhaiya ko jail se bahar aane nahi dega ...

lady - konsa formula ...or uska jail se kya relation...saaf saaf batao plzz...

girl - mujhe ek aise chemical ke baare mai pta hai jo atom bomb ki power ko duble kar deta hai jo un criminals ne mere college ke chemistry prof se ready karwaya kyuki un logo ne unki family ko kidnap kar liya tha isliye unhe aisa karna pra phir baad mai unko maar diya wo log wo formula laker jaane hi wale the...par time rahte maine wo formula chura liya ...

lady - great ..tumhe darr nahi lga ye karte hue..or wo abhii ko jail se bahar kyu aane nahi dena chahta...

girl - kyuki un logo ne mujhe last time uss jail ke aas pass dekha tha wo log mera face nahi dekh paye the kyuki maine apna pura face cover kiya hua tha...uss time mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha isliye maine kisi ki kuch nahi bataya ...or haa rahi baat mare darne ki to lga tha mujhe dar bahut lga tha phir socha mere bhai kabhi kisi se na darte to mai bhi to unki hi bahan hoon..pta hai aapko mere bhai ne jis din se cid join ki thi na tabhi unhone apne aap se ek promise kiya tha ki wo apni country ko kabhi kuch nahi hone denge...or uss time wo log mere bhai ka apne aap se kiya hua promise ko todna chahte the to unki ye bahan ye hone kaise deti ..agar iss world mai koi iss country ko sabse jyada pyaar karta hai na wo mere bhai hai...unke rahte yadi iss country ko kuch hua na to wo mar jayenge or unko kuch hua to unki ye chutki bhi mar jayegi...

lady - pta hai tum bilkul meri chhoti bahan jaisi ho...wo bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karti h..par pta nahi ab kaisi hogi wo...acha tum mujhe jaane do mai tumahre bhai ko chudwane mai tumhari help karungi...

girl - nahi mai ye nahi kar sakti ...bhaiya ne mna kiya hai...

lady - par kyu ...

girl - nahi pta ..par aapko mai nahi jaane de sakti...

abhii's home..

tu aise andhere mai kyu baitha hai abhiii asked by daya...

abhii - kya karu yaar ab to meri puri life mai hi andhera ho chuka hai...ab do din bache hai or mera case koi larne ko hi ready nahi hai...

daya - to kya hua mai hoon na mai lekar aaunga iss duniya ka sabse best advocate...

abhii - iss duniya ka sabse best advocate to tu hai ...

daya - matlab ...mai or advocate ..kya baat kar raha hai yaar ...

abhii - tujhe yaad nahi hai jab ham college mai the to, wo kya naam tha uska ..haa rachna mehra jab bhi hamare college aati thi to tujhe hamesha fight karti thi or tu hamesha usse se jeet jata tha or wo to low ki study bhi kar thi phir bhi...wo college mai sabse jeet jati thi par tumse kabhi nahi...

daya - kya yaar wo to bas mai aise hi fight karta rahta tha...pta hai na wo apne college mai topper thi...

abhii - haa janta hoon ..par jab bhi uski koi problem hoti thi wo tumse fight karne aa jati thi or tum fight mai hi uski problem ka solution kar dete the...

daya - haa...par tum mujhe ye aaj kyu bta rahe ho ...mai tumse baat karne aaya hoon...

abhii - bas aise hi ..tu mujhse baat karne aaya hai to karna baat maine kab roka hai...

daya - abhiii tu hamesha mere sath rahna ...mujhe kabhi akela mat chhodna...

abhii - daya mai tere sath hamesha rahunga jinda bhi or marne ke baad bhi..yadi 2 din baad mujhe fashi hui to mai bhoot bankar tumhare saath rahunga...

daya - tu aise kyu baat kar raha hai tujhe kuch nahi hoga...

abhii - haa daya par kal kisne dekha hai ..kal ho na ho...

daya - tu aisi baat hi karega na mujhe baat hi nahi karni tujhse ..ja raha hoon mai...( he went )...

abhii to himself(smile) - daya kash tu samajh jata mai kahna kya chahta hoon tujhe ..mai tujhe bolkar nahi bta sakta par tu samjh jana daya...daya ek baar sochna plzz jo maine kaha sayad teri kuch help ho jaye ...

daya to himself(confuse) - hamesha aisi hi baat karta hai kabhi fashi kabhi kuch or aaj pta nahi wo rachna mehra kaha se aa gayi...(happy)..ek min daya ek min ..rachna mehra...low study...wo to ek bahut bari advocate ban gayi thi or uska transfer to U.P mai ho gaya tha...(smile)..ohh to ab samajh aaya abhii ne rachna mehra ka name kyu liya yahi to samjhna chahta tha..usko abhi bolkar aata hoon mujhe samajh aa gaya ...nahi daya soch abhii ne tujho sirf hint hi kyu diya wo saaf saaf bhi bta sakta tha..iska matlab uss par koi nazar rakhe hue hai...ohh yahi hoga...wah! abhii kya idea nikala hai... u r the genius, u r the best abhii ...chal beta abhii ne to apna kaam kar diya ab tujhe apna kaam karna hai...morning hote hi rachna mehra se milna parega...

shanaya' s home...

jaisa tumne kaha tha maine waisa hi to kiya phir kyu nahi chhodte meri bahan ko or ab mujhe kyu kidnap kiya tumne or kya chahte ho tum asked by shanaya ...

goon(happy) - ab kuch nahi karna tumhe ...

shanaya(scar tone) - to kyu nahi chhod dete ham logo ko abhi kyu pakad kar rakha hai hame...

goon(smile) - pagal samajh hai kya hame ki ham tum dono ko chhod de or tum jakar sabko sab kuch bta do ...

shanaya(scar tone) - ham kisi ko kuch nahi batayenge ...plz tum sirf hame jaane do...

goon(serios tone) - acha chal tu ja par apni bahan ke marne ke baad ...

shanaya(scar tone) - plzz meri bahan ko kuch mat karo...

goon(smile) - nahi isse to marna hi parega (shoots shanaya'sister)...

shanaya(shout) - sairaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...( she run towards saira )... saira tujhe kuch nahi hoga , mai kuch nahi hone dungi tujhe...

saira(console) - di pta nahi mai bach pau ya nahi par ab aap mujhse promise karo ki aap sirf abhijeet sir ka case ladoge hi nahi jeetoge bhi...

shanaya(low tone) - saira tu ruk mai tujhe hospital lakar chalti hoon mai kuch nahi hoga tujhe...

saira(low tone) - di pahle promise karo mujhe...

shanaya(teary tone) - promise saira ...mai ye case jarur jeetungi...( just then saira'heartbeat stop running)...sairaaaaaaaaaaaaaa plz get up dekh tujhe teri di bula rahi hai plz bolna apni di se kuch bolna ...arey uth na...

goon(smile) - ye ab kabhi nahi uthegi ...hahahahah...

shanaya(angry tone) - tumne saira ko maara mai tujhe jinda nahi chhodungi...

goon(smile) - tu maare hame ...dekho bhai log ab hame ek ladki maregi...

shanaya(smile) - haa sahi kaha mai tumhe nahi maar sakti par tumhari mout ko jail se jarur bahar la sakti hoon...

goon(laughing) - hahahaha ...tu ...hahahah

shanaya(strict tone) - haa ja rahi hoon mai senior inspector abhijeet ka case ladne...

goon(still laughing) - acha tu ladegi case ...

shanaya(serious tone) - sirf ladungi hi nahi jeetungi bhi...

goon(smile) - ladegi tab na jab tu yaha se jinda bachegi ...

shanaya(strict tone) - ab tu kya mujhe maut bhi nahi rok sakti...

goon(serious tone)- dekhta hoon kon bachta hai tujhe ( goon shoots to shanaya but someone save to shanaya)...

shanaya(shock) - tum yaha ...

goon(strict tone) - ye yaha ...kaise ...koi baat nahi isko bhi maar do...

End the chapter...

I hope u liked ...kisne bachaya shanaya ko gusse kijiye guys...dekhti hoon ki aapka gusse kitna right hai..

thanku guys for your all reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheetal... 


	9. Chapter 10

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...guys aap sab ka guess wrong hai...shanaya ko bachaya hai...arey aap khud hi read kar lena iss chapter mai...okk..let's start...

IN U.P...

seema , daya,avi ,and appuu come in U.P..seach to rachna mehra...

appu(serious tone) - sir U.P to aa gaye ham sab ab rachna ko kaise dhundhe...

seema(low tone) - sir ye hi samjha mai nahi aa raha ki hame start kaha se kare...

daya(serious tone) - pta nahi start kaha se karna hai or finish kaha hoga...par aaj to rachna mehra ko dhundh kar hi jaunga yaha se...

avi(smile) - ha sahi kaha bhaiya aapne...rachna mehra U.P ke kisi bhi cone mai hogi na waha se bhi dhundh kar nikal denge...

daya(smile) - that's great...acha avi or appuu tum dono idhar jao..mai or seema udhar jate hai...

all nodded and went their sides...

seema(serious tone) - hello..aap rachna mehra ko jante ho kya...

man(low tone) - nhi...

daya(serious tone) - advocate rachna mehra ka ghar kaha hai...

girl(smile) - sorry...i don't know...

daya(smile) - it's okk...

OTHERHAND...

appu(smile)-oye...sun..tujhe hi bol rahi hoon mai..sunai nahi de raha kya...

boy(confuse) - kon...mai...

appu(smile) - ha beta tujhe hi bol rahi hoon mai...sunai nahi deta kya tujhe...kitni baar bol oye sun na...

boy(happy) -sorry maa ji... par aap mujhe bula rahi thi par mera name oye nahi hai...jiska name oye ho aap uss se baat karo...

appu ( irritate tone ) - tune mujhe maa ji kaha ...kaha se nazar aati hoon tujhe mai maa ji...or tu kya kahi ka superstar hai jo tera name sabko pta hoga...

boy ( laughing ) - or mai aapko beta kaha se nazar aata hoon...or rahi baat mere superstar hone ki to aaj nahi to kal ban hi jaunga...

appu (irritate tone ) - hihihih...bahut bolta hai...chal ab kaam ki baat bta...

boy ( laughing ) - kaam to kuch nahi karta mai...

appu ( smile ) - kuch kar liya kar warna shaadi nahi hogi teri...tumahre papa ka kya name hai ...

( suddenly avi come there )...

avi ( irritate ) - what the hell...ye kar kya rahi ho tum...tum rachna mehra ko dhundne aayi ho ya shaadi karane...

appu(confuse) - kya matlab.. mai usse mehra ji ke baare mai hi to puchne wali thi...chalo puchte hai..

avi(serious tone) - kis se puchogi ...wo to gaya ...waise bhi tumhari nonsense baate kon sunega...

appu(irritate) - ohh tum to bahut achi baat karte ho na..iss baar tum hi puchna...

avi(smile) - ha ha to mai hi baat karunga...par kis se baat karu mai sab tumhe dekh kar bhaag gaye hai yeha se...

appu(irritate) - ka..ka ..ka..kya kaha tumne mujhe dekh kar bhaag gaye sab yaha se...

avi(smile) - ha to sahi to kaha...aise karte hai investigation...

appu(irritate) -to mujhe kya pta kaise kart hai...mai thodi na cid officer hoon...

avi(happy) - sahi kaha tumne...tumhe kaise pta hoga..tumhara to dhyaan hi kahi or rahta hai...tum to...chalo rahne do...

appu(confuse) - mai to kya...bolo...

avi(smile) - notice kiya tha mene tumhe cell mai...bhaiya ke sath...

appu(irritate) - to to kya...tumhe bada aata hai investigation karna...

avi(smile) - aata hai...bhaiya ne mujhe sab kuch sikha rakha hai...

appu(irritate) -ha to jab abhii sikhayega to mai bhi sikh lungi...

avi(smile) - tum se nahi hoga aappu ji...aap to bas rahne hi do...aap to bas wahi karo jo karti ho...

appu(smile) - ji bilkul avi ji...

suddenly seema or daya come there...

daya(angry tone) - kya kar rahe ho tum dono yaha par...tum yaha fight karne aaye hi ya rachana mehra ko dhundhne...

appuu ( nervous ) - ham kaha fight kar rahe hai daya sir ham bas sab se puch rahe the..kyu avi sahi kaha na maine...

avi (fake smile) - haa daya bhai ...ye thik bol rahi hai...

daya - okk...chalo ...abhi tak rachana mehra ka kuch pta nahi chala...

seema (serious tone )- sir uss shopkeepar se puchte hai sayad wo kuch janta ho iske baare mai...

daya - correct ...chalo sab...( ther are went to shopkeepar)...

In mumbai..

shanaya's home...  
shanaya ( confuse ) - tum purvi ho na sayad...

someone( serious tone ) - haa right ...par tumhe kaise pta ...i mean tumne to mujhe dekha bhi nahi kabhi ...

shanaya( serious tone) - mujhe aapuu ne tumhare baare mai bataya tha...

goons interuppted...

goons( confuse ) - ye jinda hai ...par maine to isse apni aakho se car ke ander jate hue dekha tha or phir car mai blast ho gaya tha...phir ye bach kaise gayi...

purvi(smile tone) - haa mai jinda hoon... kyuki maare wale se bara bachane wala hota hai...

goons(smile tone)- koi baat nahi jo kaam uss din adhura rah gaya tha wo aaj pura kar lenge...

purvi( warning tone) -mera jo hoga wo baad mai dekh lenge...ab iss time tum apne baare mai socho..

goons( angry) - ab tum dono mai se yaha se koi bach kar nahi ja payega...

shanaya ( low tone) - purvi hame yaha se chalna jana hoga...mujhe kal court phuchna hai or apni bahan se kiya promise pura karna hai ...mujhe abhijeet sir ko bachana hai...plzzzz mujhe yaha se lekar chalo...

purvi ( cofidentlly ) - shanaya tum kal court jarur pahuchogi...i promise u...aaj mai bhi dekhti hoon kon hame rokta hai...

goons( angry )- dono mai se koi bachna nahi chahye ..maro inhe...(goons started fight with purvi)...

( she beat many goons...after 20 min all goons become faint and she become tired so she said to shanaya )...

purvi ( low tone) - shanaya hame yaha se bhagna parega kahi inko dubara hoss aa gaya to hamare liye or problem aa sakti hai...goons bahut ssare hai or ham sirf do hai or mai bhi ab bahut weak feel kar rahi hoon...to acha yahi hoga ham yaha se bhag jaye...

shanaya ( serious tone) - right purvi ...hame wo jungle wale rasta se jana chahiye wo short cut hai...

purvi - okk...chalo...

In U.P ...

daya ( serious tone ) - hello aap rachana mehra ko jante ho ...

shopkeepar ( irritate) - kon rachana mehra bhai ...mai shopkeepar hoon koi...kuch lena ho to baat karo warna jao yaha se...

daya ( politly) - plz hamari help kijiye aapki help se kisi ki life bach sakti hai...rachana mehra ek advocate hai sayad wo 2008 ke aas pass yaha par aayi thi...

shopkeepar( remembering ) - rachna mehra ...kahi aap uss rachna mehra ki baat to nahi kar rahe hai jisne 2009 mai U.P ke don raghav gandhi ke bete ko saza dilayi thi...

daya ( curious tone) - haa wahi rachana mehra ...plzz aap bta sakte ho ki ab wo hame kaha milegi...

shopkeepar ( serious tone) - haa bta sakta hoon...par aapko unse kya kaam hai...

daya (little bit happy ) - hame unse ek case ko laker kuch baat karni hai ...

shopkeepar( sad tone ) - sorry par wo sayad aapki ab kuch help na kar paye...kyuki uss din se baad mai rachna mehra ne kabhi koi case nahi lada ...in fect kisi ne bhi usko apne ghar se kabhi bhi bahar nahi dekha...wo bas akeli waha par rahti hai kisi se bhi baat nahi karti...

daya(little bit sad) - kya...par aisa kya hua uske sath...ye sab chodo aap bas unka address mujhe de dijiye...

shopkeepar - okk ...ye lo unka address...

avi ( scar tone) - bhai agar rachna mehra ne case ladne se mna kar diya to kya hoga...

appuu ( serious tone) - haa sir ..phir kya hoga ...

seema (worried tone) - or hamare pass time bhi bahut kam h sir ...sirf aaj ka din baki hai kal hame 10 am tak court mai advocate ke sath jana hai...agar aisa nahi hua to judge hamare againest decision le lenge...

daya (confidentlly) - aisa kuch nahi hoga.. be positive ...ab hame jald se jald rachna mehra ke ghar pahuchna

all are nodded...

In mumbai ...

in forest...

shanaya ( tired tone)- purvi mujhse ab or nahi bhaga ja raha, mai bahut thak gayi hoon...

purvi( tired tone) - thak to mai bhi gayi...par hame bhagna hoga...tumhe pta hai ki abhi iss jungle se bahar nikalne mai kitna time or lagega...

shanaya(serious tone) - pta nahi ..ha par itna janti hoon ki iss jungle mai ek rasta hai jo direct road ki taraf jata hai...

purvi ( happy ) - great shanaya ...jaldi batao konsa rasta hai wo...phir ham road par jaker kisi help le lenge koi to hame court tak drop kar dega ...

shanaya ( remembering) - haa wo ...ha wo...sayad ...mujhe yaad nahi aa raha hai purvi...

purvi( console tone )- relax shanaya tum dhyaan se socho...yaad aa jayega...

shanaya(remembering) - haa yaar ( after some second ) ...purvi yaad aaya ...

purvi (curious tone) - really shanaya ...jaldi batao...

shanaya ( thinking )- purvi iss jungle mai ek sunflower ka plant hoga uske right side se bilkul right jana hoga or phir left jaker hame road dikh jayegi...

purvi ( confuse) - shanaya iss jungle mai to bahut saare sunflower ke plant hai to hame kaise pta chalega ki tum konse plant ki baat kar rahi ho...

shanaya ( thinking ) - haa right ...par uske pass ek tuch-me-not ka plant or hai...or iss pure jungle mai sayad wo dono plants ek sath wahi par hai... purvi (happy) - great shanaya ...ab hame jaldi se wo dono plants dhundne hoge...

shanaya - okk...

In U.P ...

rachna mehra's home ...

daya rang the door bell...but nobody open the door...

avi ( serious tone)- bhaiya yaha to koi door hi open hi nahi kar raha hai...

seema(low tone) -wahi to avi...

appuu(smile) - acha to koi andar nahi hoga na...isliye door open nahi kar raha hai..

daya(smile) - hmmm...acha chalo koi baat nahi ab daya wala style try karte hai..kyu seema...

seema(happy) - of course sir...

avi(happy) - woww...to jadli karo na...

appu(confuse) - ab kya karoge aap sir...

daya(smile) - kuch nahi bas tum thoda side hona hai ja...

appuu(low tone) - okk..

suddenly daya broke the door by a kick...

appuu(shocked tone) - ye kya kiya aapne sir...

seema(smile) - pagal ye daya sir ka style hai...

daya(serious tone) - ab chalo andar..

IN SIDE...

avi(serious tone) - koi hai...hello...

daya(loudly) - rachna...rachna...rachna...

a lady come there to hear daya's voice...

lady(smile) - ji..aap kon..

daya(smile) - rachna mehra...right..

lady( sad tone) - nahi...mai unki bahan hoon...aap kon hai...

daya( serious tone) - mai daya, unka college friend... rachna mehra kaha hai...mujhe unse ek case ke baare mai bahut important baat karni hai...

lady (sad tone) - ohh...wo apne room room hai...par mujhe nahi lgta ki wo aapki koi help kar paye...par phir bhi aap try karna chahate ho to kr sakte ho...mai aapko nahi rokungi..sayad isse mujhe meri bahan wapas mil paye...

daya- okk...thank you...

in rachna mehra's room...

daya and all see to rachna in very bad condition...

daya pov - kya hua iske sath aisa jo iski itni bad condition ho gayi...par mujhe abhi sirf abhii ke case ke baare sochna h or uske liye mujhe rachna se baat karni hogi...

daya( low tone ) - hello rachna ...how are you...mai daya pahchana...

rachna not responding...

daya( little loud ) - rachna...rachna plzz bolo kuch ...mai daya tumhara college friend...pahchana mujhe...

rachna( lost tone ) - daya...daya ...

daya(curious tone) - haa...mai daya ...tumhara dost ...yaar mujhe teri help chahiye tu karegi na meri help.

rachna(remembering ) - yaad aaya daya ...par tum yaha kyu aaye ho...or ye sab kon hai...

daya(smile) - ye ha officer seema , appuu , or ye avi...

rachna(serious tone) - ohh..par tum sab yaha kyu aaye ho...plzzzz mujhe akela chhod do...

daya(low tone)- rachna mujhe tumse ek case ke baare mai kuch baat karni hai...

rachna(angry) - par mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni...tum sab jao yaha se...live me alone ..plz go...

avi (teary tone) - plzz mere bhai ko bacha lo...mai unke bina jee nahi paunga ...bas ab ek aap hi ho jo mere bhai ko bacha sakti ho...

rachna (irritate) - maine kaha na mujhe kisi ki koi help nahi karni...or waise bhi mai 5 saal pahle hi case larna chhod chuki hoon...to ab aap sab yaha se jao or kisi or se help mango...

seema (low tone) - plzzzz rachna ...agar aaj tumne case larne se mna kiya na to ye country ek jabaaz cid officer kho degi...

rachna ( angry ) - tum sabko ek baar kahi or baat samajh mai nahi aati kya...mujhe nahi larna koi bhi case...

appuu(curious) - plzz rachna...shirf ek case...

rachna(serious tone) - maine kaha na mai case larna chhod chuki hoon...phir kyu nahi samajh rahe hai aap sab...

avi(low tone) - kyu...

rachna(serious tone) - wo mai aap ko nahi bta sakti...

daya(request tone) - plzz rachna...mai janta hoon tum ek bahut acha advocate ho...tum kisi innocent ko fashi par chhadhte hue nahi de sakti...tum larogi na ye case...

rachna(serious tone) - nahi...never...ab tum jao warna mai bhool jaungi ki tum mere college friend ho...

daya (serious tone) - mai samjhta hoon rachna ki tumhare liye ye sab kuch itna easy nahi hai...

rachna ( shout loudly) - kuch nahi jante tum ,suna tumne, kuch nahi jante tum...(teary tone) tumhe pta bhi hai maine apna husband khoya hai..jisse mai iss duniya mai sabse jyada pyaar karti thi...( angry ) ...ab mai last baar bol rahi hoon tum sab jao yaha se..  
daya (console tone) - okk rachna ...tum yahi chahti ho to hum sab chale jayenge par ek baar meri baat dhyaan se suno ...mai nahi janta ki tumhare husband ke sath kisne kya kiya kya hua jo aaj tumhari aisi halat hai ...par aaj yadi tum iss case ko larne se inkar karti ho tona sirf abhijeet ko fashi hogi balki crime ki jeet hogi or koi bhi criminal crime karne se kabhi nahi darega...or ye bhi janta hoon ki tumhara husband bhi yahi chahta hoga ki jo uss din tumhare sath hua wo aage kisi or ke sath na ho... tumhara husband jaha bhi hoga waha se tumhe dekhkar kitna dukhi hoga ki tum criminals se darr kar chup chap baithi ho ...uski maut ki saza un criminals ko nahi dila rahi ho...or tumhare hote hue ek innocent ko fashi ho jayegi socho rachna usse ye jankar kitna dukh hoga...or mai janta hoon ham jisse se sabse jyada pyaar karte hai usse kabhi dukh nahi pahucha sakte...

avi(sad tone) - haa mis rachna mehra...jaise mai apne bhai ko ya wo kabhi mujhe dukh nahi pahucha sakte...

rachna become silent...

daya( sad tone ) - mujhe jo tumse kahna tha wo maine kah diya aage tumhari marzi...par yaad rakhna wo innocent koi or nahi mera abhii hai or tumhara sabse best college friend jisne na jaane kitni baar tumhari help ki hai...usse aaj teri help ki jarurat hai...

appu and seema ( low tone) - tum karogi na hamari help...

rachna again become silent ...

daya (sad tone ) - okk ham ja rahe hai..par ye abhii ke case ki file yahi chhodker ja raha hoon ..agar tumhara decision change ho to aa jana ham wait karenge tumhara morning mai 10am tak suprime court in mumbai ...

( all went from there)...

In forest ...

after an hour searching..purvi found a plant and said..

purvi(happy) - shanaya iss dekho sayed ye wahi plant hai na..jiske baare main tum bta rahi thi..

shanaya(jumping and excited) - haa...ye wahi plant hai..ab hame sirf straight jana hai or ek turn se left lena hai or phir ham road par ja jayenge...phir hame court jane se koi nahi rok payega...

purvi(smile) - of course...jaldi chalo...

shanaya(low tone) -okk..

(they both covered some distance..and both became very tried)...

shanaya(tried tone) - purviii..yaar ab mujhse or nahi chla ja raha hai...thoda rest kar lete hai..ab to court start hone ke 5 hours hai...

purvi(tried tone) - okk...par kuch time ke liye..

shanaya(smile) -okk...

after 30 min...

purvi(low tone) - shanaya ab chale...

shanaya(low tone) - okk..

(they both covered some distance..both saw a road..both are very happy...suddenly purvi hear a voice...

purvi(low tone) - ek min shanya...tumhe kuch voice sunai de rahi hai..

shanaya(low tone) -ha..purvi...sayed udhar se aa rahi hai...

purvi(low tone) - haa...

suddenly some goons come there..and said..

goon(serious tone) -ham jante the tum dono yaha jarur aaogi...

purvi(serious tone) - shanaya tu bhaag yaha se in sab ko mai dekhti hoon...

shanaya(sad tone) - nahi purvi..mai tujhe akela chhodkar nahi jaungi yaha par...

purvi(console) - shanaya tu ja yaha se...tere court pahuchna bahut jaruri hai..hamare pass sirf 3 hours baki hai..tu ja...meri fikar mat kar...

shanaya(worried tone) - par purvi tu akele...

purvi(smile) - tu ja...mujhe kuch nahi hoga..jab tak iss country ka pyar mere sath hai mujhe kuch nahi hoga...

shanaya(low tone) - okk..(she start running)...

goon(loudly) - pakdo issko..ye court na ja paye..isko court pahuchne se pahle maar dena...

purvi start fight with goons...

end the chapter...

guys guess karo..kon larega abhii ka case...shanaya court pahuch payegi...kya rachna mehra bachyegi abhii ko...tell me guys in review box...dekhte hai kon right guess karta hai...

thanku you guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	10. Chapter 11

Hello guys...

I am back with a new chapter...sorry js abhi maine aapka review dhyaan se nahi read kiya...aap correct ho...

we go here...

purvi start fight with goons...

next morning...

9:30 am...(in court)..

seema, daya ,appuu,avi,and acp present in court...

avi(worried tone)- bhiaya agar rachna mehra nahi aayi to kya hoga..kya karenge ham...

daya(console tone) - avi tu aisa kyu soch raha hai..jaisa tu soch raha hai aisa kuch nahi hoga sab acha hoga...

appu(sad tone)- sir par ham ye bhi to pakka nahi bol sakte ki rachna mehra yaha aa jayegi...or usne waise bhi ye case larne ke liye haa nahi bola tha..

daya(serious tone)- appuu pakka to ham ye bhi nahi kah sakte ki wo nahi aayegi...or rahi baat haa bolne ki to usne naa bhi nahi bola tha...

seema(worried tone) -sir aap correct ho par hame appu or avi ki baat ko bhi ignore nahi karna nahi chahiye...hame plan B par bhi kaam karna chahiye tha...

daya(serious tone)- tum sab negative hi kyu soch rahe ho...jab abhi ne kisi ke sath kuch galat nahi kiya to god uske sath bhi kuch galat nahi karenge...ab shant ho jao judge sahab aa rahe hai...

(all people stand up for judge...and judge said "sit down everyone")...

judge(normally)- mr. abhijeet ko court mai laya jaye...

(abhijeet come and stand into witness box)...

judge(normally) - dono side ke advocate present hai..

kunal(smile)- judge sahab mujrim abhijeet ki taraf se koi advocate nahi hai...waise kon pagal iska case larkar apna advocate carrier par daag lagana chahega...(to see towards abhijeet)..

daya(console tune)- sir abhi aati hi hogi hamari advocate...

kunal(smile)- koi nahi aane wala daya...maine to kaha tha koi abhijeet ka case nahi larega..  
daya(low tone)- sir wo traffic mai fass gayi hogi..or abhi to 10 min remaining hai na to 10 min to wait kijiye sir...

unkonown place...

shanaya was going to court but goons cheasing her...she was running fast for court...she is very tired and feel very weak...goon catch to shanaya but suddenly someone come with a car..shanaya sit in car...someone drive to car for rich the court...goons cheas their car...

IN car...

someone(low tone) - tum thik ho...

shanaya(relax) - ha..par tum kon ho...

someone(serious tone) - mera name ashii ha...mai apni di ka adhura kaam pura karna chahti hoon..

shanaya(confuse) - tumhari behan...konsa kaam...

ashii(low tone) - ye sab chhodo..tumhara court jana jyada jaruri hai...

shanaya(serious tone) - ha...tum sahi kar rahi ho..

ashii(serious tone) - par tum ne ye sab kyu kiya tha...

shanaya(low tone) - meri majburi thi...

ashii(confouse) - kaisi majburi...phir ab tum kyu case larna chahti ho..

shanaya(smlie tone) -tumhe pta hai ki ham dono iss time ek hi condition mai hai...

ashii(confuse) - wo kaise...

shanaya(smile ) - tum bhi apni sister se kiya promise ko pura karna chahti ho..or mai bhi...

ashii(serious tone) - acha...best of luck..par log tumhe kaise larne denge...

shanaya(console) -pta nahi...par mai saira se kiya promise jarur pura karungi..chahe iss ke liye mjhe kuch bhi karna pde...

ashii(scar tone) - omg..ye goon to hamari car ke pass aa gaye...ab kya karenge...

shanaya(requesting tone) - ashii plz mujhe court pahucha do...

ashii(low tone) - ha bilkul.. jab tak hai jaan (she accelerated the car)...

After 10 min...

judge(normaly)-mr. daya aapke 10 min finish ho chuke hai or aapki advocate abhi tak yaha nahi pahuchi...aakhir hai kaha aapki advocate...

mai yaha judge sahab...mai fight karungi mr abhijeet ka case said by rachna mehra...

( daya ,appuu,seema or avi became very happy to see rachna mehra)...

kunal(smile and low tone)- acha to ye hai tumahri so call advocate...(to see towards daya)..

daya(happy)- thanku rachna ...tumne puri file ache se read kar li na...

rachna(cofidentily)- maine pura case ache se read bhi kar liya or samjh bhi liya ki mujhe kya karna hai...so i m ready to fight case...

judge interuppted...

judge(order)- case start kiya jaye...

all nodded...

kunal(serious tone)- judge sahab ne apni bahan riya sriwastawa ko bari hi berahmi se maar diya..

rachna(strict tone)- I obeject you owner...mr. kunal without any prove ke mr abhijeet par koi ilzam nahi lga sakte, kyu mr kunal aapke pass koi prove hai , jo ye prove karde ki mr. abhijeet ne hi riya sriwastwa ka murder kiya hai...

kunal( smile)- isme prove karne ki kya jarurat hai mis mehra...ye to sab jante hai ki mr. abhijeet ne hi riya ka murder kiya hai kyuki usse police red hand arrest kiya tha janti ho na tum...chalo mai phir bhi tumhe ek witness se milana chahunga...u owner mai acp sahab ko witness box mai bulana chahunga...

(acp came into witness box)...

kunal(serious tone)- to acp sahab aapko kya lgta hai riya ka murder kisne kiya hoga...kya ham sab galat hai jo ye bol rahe hai ki ne riya ka murder kiya hai...

acp(angry tone)- mere lagne ya na lagne se kya hota hai mujhe to kabhi ye bhi nahi lagta tha ki abhijeet mujhse kuch chupa bhi sakta hai...jab wo ye kar sakta hai to sayad usne riya ka murder bhi kar diya ho...

kunal(smile)- dekha judge sahab aapne acp sahab bhi yahi bol rahe hai ki mr. abhijeet ne hi murder kiya hai jo ki acp sahab abhijeet ko apne bete jaise pyar karte the wo aisa bol rahe hai to ab kuch or prove karne ko rah kya gaya hai...aap ab bina time waste kiye abhijeet ko fashi ki saza suna dijiye...

rachna( little bit loudly)- judge sahab mai bhi acp sir se kuch puchna chahungi...

judge(normaly) - ok..

rachna(smile)- acp sir aapko aisa kyu lagta hai ki abhijeet ne ye murder kiya hoga..sirf isliye ki unhone aapse kuch chupaya...to aap mujhe sach sach bataye ki iss se pahle kya kabhi aisa hua tha ki mr abhijeet ne kisi ko marne ki koshish ki ho ,marne ki koshish to chhodo, kya kabhi mr abhijeet ne kisi ko hurt bhi kiya ho...

acp(teary tone to see towards abhijeet) - abhijeet...(he thinking about abhijeet)...

rachna(little bit loudly)- acp sir abhijeet...aage kuch bataiye...plz acp sir sab kuch bhool kar aap sir uss abhijeet ke baare mai bataiye jise aap jante ho..jisko aapne apna beta mana tha...kya wo kar sakta hai kisi ka murder...

acp(teary tone and see towards abhijeet)- nahi...nahi...kabhi nahi...haa kabhi nahi kar sakta mera abhijeet aisa...wo kisi bhi masoom ko nahi maar sakta...marna to door wo usse kabhi hurt bhi nahi kar sakta...ye wo abhijeet hai jisne meri beti ko bachane ke liye apni jaan ki parwah nhi ki or riya to uski apni bahan thi jise wo sabse jyada pyar karta tha...or ye hi nahi mai agar mujhse koi kahe ki brevery ka koi example do...to sabse pahle name senior inspecter abhijeet aayega...(he start to weep)...nahi mera abhi criminal nahi hai...mera abhi criminal nahi hai...

rachna(smile) - judge sahab ab to aap ne sab sun liye hoga...ki aisa nahi kar sakte...

kunal(smile ) - mis mehra isse kuch nahi hoga..court ko evidance chahiye wo to aapke pass hoga nahi...phir kyu time wast kar rahi ho...

rachna(smile) - mr chopra aapse ye kisne kaha ki mere pass evidance nahi hai...

kunal(shocked tone) - kya matlab..mis mehra aap kahna kya chahti hai..

rachna(smile) - I have evidance, who proved that senior inspector abhijeet is a innocent..

kunal(smile) - mis mehra aap kyu mazak kar rahi ho..agar tumhare pass koi evidance hota to tum kab ka court ko dikha deti..judge sahab mis mehra ke pass koi evidance nahi hai..aap abhijeet ko fashi ki saza suna dijiye...

judge(strict tone) - mis mehra agar aapke pass koi evidance ho to dekha dijiye...

rachna(smile) - judge sahab,mere pass uss time waha par mojud rahne wali media repoter pranjal ki voice recording hai jo mai aapko sunana chahti hoon...

judge(low tone) - okk..recording play ki jaye...

rachna give recording to a man...he play the recording..all heared recording...

rachna(smile) - to ab boliye mr chopra.. hai koi jawab aapke pass..

kunal(strict tone) - what is this..kya hai ye..court kaise maan le ki ye voice recording pranjal ki hai...or ye recording to clear bhi mahi hai..sahi kaha na judge sahab..

judge(serious tone) - mis mehra recording clear nahi...ye evidance kafi nahi hai..jise ye prove ho jaye ki abhijeet innocent hai..

rachna(serious tone) - judge sahab mujhe 10 min dijiye mai recording ko clear karati hoon...

kunal(smile) - judge sahab isse kuch nahi hoga...mis mehra bas ham sab ka time waste kar rahi hai...

rachna(requesting tone) - sir plzzz only 10 min...

judge (serious tone) - ok..15 min break...agar recording clear nahi hui to abhijeet ko fashi ki saza de di jayegi...

rachna(relax tone) - thanku sir...

unknown place...

ashii(smile) - shanaya ham court pahuchne wale hai..

shanaya(smile) - kitna time lgega...

ashii(smile) - bas 1km door hai...

shanaya(smile) - that's great...thanku ashii agar aaj tum na hoti to mere saira se kiya promise nahi pura hota..

ashii(serious tone) - shanaya promise to abhi bhi pura nahi hua hai...abhi to tum shirf court pahuchne wali ho phir tumhe case larna hai..

shanaya(serious tone) - ha...

suddenly a bullet damage to the car's tyre...

ashii(sad tone) - oh sit...ho gaya kaam kharab...

shanaya(serious tone) - kya hua...

ashii(low tone) - tyre mai goli lag gayi hai...

shanaya(scar tone) - ab kya kare...or wo goon bhi hamari car ka picha kar rahe hai...

ashii(low tone) - ab bas ek hi idea hai...

shanaya(curious tone) - kya idea hai..

ashii(low tone) - ab hame yaha se court tak bhaag kar jana hoga..

shanaya(sad tone) - nahi.. mai or nahi bhag sakti..I am so tried..mujhse nahi hoga...

ashii(console tone) - shanaya tum kar sakti ho...tumhe saira se kiya promise pura karna hai..tumhe abhii sir ko insaaf dilana hai...you can do it...come on shanaya..

shanaya(strict tone) - ha..mai saira se kiya promise jarur pura karungi...

ashii(smile) - to chalo...

both are start running for reach at court...

daya(relax tone) - ab abhii ko kuch nahi hoga...

seema(smile) - ha sir...ab abhii ko kuch nahi hoga...

appu(low tone) - sir ye rachna mehra kaha hai dikh nahi rahi hai...

avi(smile) - sayad recording clear kara ke rest kar rahi hogi...

seema(curious tone ) - recording hai kaha...

avi(low tone) - rachna ke pass hai...

seema( to see watch) - sir 5 min rah gaye hai...

daya(serious tone) - to chalo andar...

seema(smile) - appuu tum rachna ko lekar aa jana..

appuu(low tone) - okk..(she went)...

IN COURT...

judge(smile) - to recording start kare...

kunal(smile) - sir recording to jab start hogi na jab mis mehra yaha par ho...

judge(confuse) - kya matlab...

kunal(smile) - judge sahab mr abhijeet ki ye wali advocate bhi bhaag gayi jaise pahle wali bhag gayi thi...

daya(strict tone) - mr chopra rachna mehra bhagne walo mai se nahi hai...wo abhi aati hi hogi...

daya to seema (low tone) - ye appu kaha gayi bola tha na rachna ko lekar aana ..kaha rah gayi ye larki...

seema(low tone) - sir abhi aati hi hogi...

appuu come to daya and said (low and sad tone)- sir rachna yaha nahi hai...pta nahi kaha gayi..

daya(strict tone) - kya matlab..kaha gayi wo... yahi hogi dhyaan se dekho...

appu(low tone) - sir maine sab jagah ache se dekh liya..

daya(low tone) - tum bahar jao..or jaise hi rachna aaye to use yaha lekar aana...jab tak mai yaha sabhalta hoon...

appu(low tone) - okk..(she went)..

kunal(smile) - what is this sir...ye kya hai judge sahab..kab tak ham mis mehra ka wait karenge...wo sayed bhool gayi hai ki wo yaha case larne aayi thi...or waise bhi bholna to tha use ek hara hua case lad rahi thi..or ab use bhi belive ho gaya hoga ki usse kitni badi bhool ho gayi hai jo usne (showing finger towards abhijeet)... iss crimnal ka case le liya...

daya(strict tone) - enough..bahut bol chuke tum..ab or nahi...acha abhii crimnal hai..to tu bta patriotic kaise hote hai...agar abhii crimnal hai to iss country ka har ek brave officer crimnal hai..suna tune..acha to tu hai patriotic...

abhii(low tone) - daya yaar rahne de...

daya(serious tone) - abhii aaj bolne de agar aaj chup ho gaya to apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga...

kunal(smile) - ha mai ek patriotic hoon...tumhare abhii jaisa crimnal nahi hoon..mai pure dil se country ki help karta hoon...

daya(strict tone) -arey mere yaar tu country ki help karta hai...bas rahne de...mai sab janta hoon..

kunal(scar tone) - mr daya yaha mera case nahi abhijeet hai case chal raha hai..to aapke liye acha hoga ki tum abhijeet par dhyaan do...mujh pr nahi...kyuki rachna to ab aane wali nahi hai...kya karoge tum...

daya(low tone) - sir bas 5 min or...

OUT OF COURT...  
shanaya and ashii reach to court and see towards watch ...

shanaya(teary tone)- ashii mai haar gayi ...advocate na hone ke karan ab tak to court ne apna decision de diya hoga...case start hue pura one hour ho gaya...

ashii (console) -shanaya aisa nahi ho sakta ...koi to rasta hoga na ...

shanaya(sad tone) - koi rasta nahi hai ashii...mai apna promise to nahi rakh payi at least unse sorry to bol du jinhone mujh par itna believe kiya tha...janti hoon mujhe maaf to nahi karenge par phir bhi...  
ashii - ok..chalo..

appuu waiting to rachna..but rachna did't come there...appuu saw that two girls come here...

first girl (worried tone) - appuu tum yaha...ander kya chal raha hai...

appu(shocked tone) - shanaya tum yaha..(see another girl) ashii tum yaha kaise...

shanaya(serious tone) - appuu case ka kya hua...abhii kaha...

appuu(angry tone) - tum yaha kyu aayi ho...ab kya chahati ho...plz jao yaha se...

shanaya(sad tone) - appuu mujhe abhii se maafi chahiye hai..jaldi batao andar kya ho raha hai...

appu(strict tone) -abhi case khatam nahi hua hai or mai yaha apni advocate ka hi wait kar rahi hoon

shanaya (happy ) - kya abhi case khatam nahi hua...iska matlab mere pass chance hai saira ko kiya promise pura karne ka... mujhe larna hai abhii ka case larna hai..

appu(strict tone) - tum abhii ka case nahi larogi..suna tumne...pahle jo kiya wo kafi nahi tha kya jo phir aa gayi..

shanaya(tearly tone) - appu plz mujhe jane de...baad mai batati hoon tumhe sab kuch...

ashii(low tone) - appuu shanaya thik kah rahi hai..jane do isse...

appu(strict tone) - mai isse abhii ka case larne nahi dungi..chahye iske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pde..

shanaya(tearly tone) - appuu plz yaar samjh na meri baat ko...ek baar belive kar na...tujhe hamari friendship ki kasam...

appuu(angry tone) -belive...wo bhi tujh par...never..ek baar kiya tha...kya kiya tune bta...tu chahti hi ki tujhe par dobara...ye nahi hoga mujhse shanaya...

ashii(console tone) - plzz yaar jane de na...ye abhii sir ko bacha legi...

appuu(strict tone) - shanaya tu ja yaha se...

shanaya(strict tone) -nahi...aaj nahi..mujhe meri saira se kiya promise ko pura karna hai..tu hat ja..plzz...aaj to mujhe god bhi nahi rok sakte..

appuu(angry tone) - god nahi..par mai rokungi tumhe..

shanaya(strict tone) - appuu plzz hat ja...mujhe meri saira se kiya promise ko pura karne de..(shanaya push to appu and come inside)...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...tell me how is it...or aap sabka guess mostly iss baar correct tha...par kuch ka iss baar bhi wrong tha...

kya shanaya saira se kiya promise pura kar payegi..sorry guys thoda long ho raha hai case... i promise next chapter mai pura ho jayega...

thanku guys for ur reviews...

bye..

take care..

sheetal... 


	11. Chapter 12

Hello guys..

I am back with a new chapter...

we go here..

shanaya push to appu and enter inside ...

judge (strict tone )- where is rachna mehra?ab or wait nahi kiya ja sakta maine apna decision le liya hai or mera ye decision hai ki mr. abhijeet ko kal faa...

shanaya interuppted ...

shanaya (loudly)- rukiye jagde sahab, mr. abhijeet ka case main continue karna chahti hoon...

kunal (laughing )-jadge sahab inhone court ko samjha kya hai jab man kiya bhag gye jab man kiya aa gaye shrama ye court hai tumhara ghar nahi h ...

shanaya (litle bit loudly)- janti hu ye court hai or ye bhi achhi tarah se janti hu ki mai kya bol rahi hoon.. aap mujhe mat batao...

judge (serious tone) - mis shanaya aap ye case chhod chuki ho , ab aap ye case nahi fight kar sakti..

shanaya (sad tone) - mai janti hoon ki maine hi ye case chhoda tha tab meri kuch problem thi par aaj mai hi iss case ko continue karna chahti hoon..please sir mujhe ye case continue karne dijiye..sir aapki bhi to kabhi kuch majburi rahi hogi..kisi apne ke liye aapne bhi to kabhi kuch galat kiya hoga..

jadge (soft tone)- ok mai permission de sakta hoon, par phir bhi aap ye case tab tak nahi fight kar sakti jab tak mr. daya ya abhijeet aapko premission nahi de dete...

shanaya (tear tone)- sir please aap mujhe ye case continue karne dijiye ...mai apni galti improve karna chahti hoon..

daya(angry)-pahle kya kam fasha chuki ho abhijeet ko jo dubara permission de du taki tum abhijeet ko fashi dila do yahi chahti ho na tum ,magar mai ye hone nahi duga ...

shanaya (tear and sad tone)- sir meri kuch majburi thi jo maine aisa kiya,par ab main abhijeet ko bachana chahti hu ,maine apni sister ko promise kiya h ki mai abhijeet ko innocent prove karke rahungi...

avi (strict tone)-kya kaha tumne ki tum mere bhaiya ko bachana chahati ho, acha uss din kya hua tha tumhe jo tumne aisa kiya ..agar tum aisa nahi karti na to ye sab kuch nahi hota jo aaj ho raha hai..nahi kar sakti tum ye case fight ..

shanaya(sad tone)- ok...tum jo chaho mujhe wo saza de dena, par please aaj mujhe case fight karne do..

daya(angry) - nahi..rachna mehra aati hi hogi wo laregi..tum par phir se believe nahi kar sakta..tummm..

abhijeet interuppted...

abhijeet (serious tone) - daya , shanaya ko ye case fight karne de...

daya(little bit loudly) - nahi abhijeet ye phir se kuch galat kar degi...or mai tumhe lekar dubara risk nahi le sakta..iss par believe nahi hai mujhe...

abhijeet(serious tone) - shanaya par nahi hai believe mujh par to hai na..or mai bol raha hoon ki shanaya ko case larne de..wo ye case jarur jeet jayegi..

daya(serious tone) - par tumhe itna believe kyu hai..

abhijeet(smile) - case khatam hone ke baad bta dunga...par abhi time nahi hai...usse case fight karne de..

daya(strict tone) - ok..sirf tum bol rahe ho isliye...tum kar sakti ho continue ye case par yaad rakhna iss baar tumne kuch galat kiya na to mai tumhe yahi jaan se maar dunga..( to see towards shanaya)..

shanaya( happy and teary tone) - thnaku so much daya sir...thanku thnaku so much abhijeet sir mujh par phir se believe karne ke liye..

judge(serious tone)- case phir se start kijiye ...

shanaya ( happy ) - ok sir...sir wo video recording to clear nahi ho payi par mere pass iss se bhi bara ek proof hai jo iss case ke liye bahut important hai...

kunal( irritate tone) - or wo kya proof hai mis shanaya...

shanaya(low tone) - wo proof hai wo..wo..wo..

judge ( strict tone )- pahle hi bahut time waste ho chuka hai..ab or time waste mat karo koi proof ho to dikhao...kaha hai proof...

"proof yaha hai judge sahab" said by someone..all turn...

daya to himself - purvi or pranjal yaha...inko kya hua...purvi ko to bahut chot lgi hai...

ashii (happy ) - meri di jinda hai , unhe kuch nahi hua..

purvi (low tone) - sir pranjal kuch kahna chahti hai..

judge(serious tone)- boliye mis pranjal aapko kya kahna hai..

pranjal(low tone)- sir uss din jo kuch bhi hua wo mai pura to nahi janti par mera ye camra uss bhagambhag mai wahi rah gaya tha phir next day isse lekar aayi thi isliye usme wo sab kuch record ho gaya jo waha kuch hua ...pahle mai iss baare mai kuch nahi janti thi par jab aaj mujhe hospital se discharge mila to mai apne camre ko check kar rahi thi or mujhe ye video clip mil gayi... or jab mai isse laker court aa rahi thi to mere piche kuch goons pad gaye wo to acha hua purvi sahi time par aa gayi or apni jaan par khelkar mujhe un goons se save karke sahi time par yaha le aayi... lo shanaya wo video clip...

shanaya( smile ) - or wo proof ye video clip hi hai jo uss din ki hai jiss din mr. abhijeet unlogo ke pass gaye the...

judge(order ) - ye video play kiya jaye...

after seeing video clip...

shanaya( serious tone) - sir ab to aapne dekh hi liya hoga ki abhijeet innocent hai...

kunal(angry) - isme to aisa kuch nahi hai jo prove kar de ki abhijeet innocent hai..(smile) ..balki isme to or bhi clear dikh raha ki mr abhijeet ne kaise apni bahan ka murder kiya...kyu judge sahab maine sahi kaha na..iss abhijeet ne apni bahan ko maar diya iss to yahi prove hota hai...ab abhijeet ko riya ke khoon ke ilzam mai fashi de deni chahiye...

all here a female voice "kiske khoon ke ilzam mai mere bhai ko fashi de deni chahiye judge sahab...mere khoon ke ilzam mai , par mai to jinda hoon ..said by riya..all turn..

abhijeet(worried tone) - riya..riya tum yaha kyu aayi ho ,maine mna kiya tha na tumhe kisi ke samne aane se..phir kyu aayi tum yaha ab aage kya hoga tumhe pta hai na...

riya(serious tone)- mujhe nahi pta bhaiya ki aage kya hoga...mujhe itna pta hai mai ab aapko or iss halat mai nahi dekh sakti...aapko to hamesa iss desh ki padi rahti hai..dekha na aapne kya kiya iss desh ne, aap par hi deshdrohi hone ka aarop lga diya...

abhijeet(sad tone) - koi baat nahi gudiya ..kisi ko sach nahi pta..or tu janti hai na mai iss desh ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hoon...

riya(teary tone)- haa ..janti hoon bhai aap desh ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakte ho...hamesha desh ke liye hi sochte ho kabhi socha hai agar kabhi aapko kuch ho gaya to kya hoga mera, kya hoga avi ka, kon sambhalega hame , kon dega aapke jaisa pyaar , kabhi socha hai ye aapne...pta hai yadi kabhi aapko kuch hua na to ham dono jee nahi payenge , mar jayenge ham..haa bhai mar jayenge ham (she crying badily)...

abhijeet ( teary tone) -tu pagal hai kya, aisa kyu bol rahi gudiya...mar jayenge ham dono agar dubara aisa bola na to bahut marunga tujhe samjhi..tum dono jaan ho meri tumhe kuch ho gaya to mai bhi mar jaunga gudiya. or tuuu...

kunal interuppted...

kunal(confuse) - tum, tum ho kon..riya to mar chuki hai ,or ye abhijeet tumhara bhai kaise hai...

riya(smile) - arey badi azeeb baat hai..jiske khoon mai mere bhai ko fashi dila rahe ho usse hi nahi jante ..chalo phir bhi bta deti hoon ,I m riya sriwastawa..senior inspecter abhijeet ki behan...

kunal(shocked) -kya..aisa kaise

shanaya(smile) - haa ye riya hai or ye jinda hai..

kunal not response...

shanaya(serious tone)- judge sahab ab to clear ho chuka hai ki mr. aabhijeet ne koi crime nahi kiya, ab please unhe with respect jail se free kiya jaye...

kunal(serious tone)- judge sahab aisa kaise ho sakta hai ,koi marne ke baad kaise aa sakta hai..mujhe to lagta hai ye inka koi plan hai sayad ye riya ki koi duplicate hai..

riya(angry) - acha, mai duplicate hoon..(smile) to kya aapke pass koi prove hai ki aap hi real advocate kunal chopra ho..mujhe to aap par bhi doubt hai kahi aap bhi koi duplicate to nahi..

all laughing..

judge (loudly) - order ,order,ye court ,please silent..

kunal(angry) - bahut bolti ho tum..jitni ho na utni hi baat karo...

riya(serious tone) - to aap bhi wo hi bolo jo possible ho...any way wo sab chhodo pucho aapko kya puchna hai..

kunal(serious tone)- tum sirf itna bta do tum bachi kaise..

riya(thinking tone) - mai bachi kaise ..wo uss din..

FLASHBACK...

abhii's home..

abhii sitting on chair..suddenly abhii's phone ringing...

abhii(low tone) - hello..kon..

man(serious tone) - agar apni behan ko jinda dekhna chahta hai to mujhe wo formula le kar aa jo teri behan ne lab se churaya tha..

abhii(confuse and scar tone) - what...aap ho kon...konsa formula...meri behan riya...wo tumhare pass kaise...kya chahte ho...dekho riya ko kuch mat karna...

man(smile) - abhi tak to kuch nahi kiya par agar hame wo formula nahi mila to ham riya ko maar denge...

abhii(scar tone) - dekho aisa kuch mat karna...main aata hoon...

man(smile) - very good...or hai kisi or ko batane ki koshish ki to riya ki mout ka jimedar tu khud hoga...

abhii(scar tone) - main kisi ko nahi btaunga...par mujhe aana kaha hai...

man(smile) - wahi par jaha tune apne desh ko bachane ki kasam li thi ...waha par ek khali factory hai aa jana waha par...

abhii(serious tone) - okk..(cut the call)...

abhii to himself - ye konse formule ki baat kar raha hai...riya kaha hai..kahi riya sach mai iske pass to nahi...mujhe kuch bhi karke riya ko bachana hoga...

suddenly riya come there...

riya(scar tone) - bhai...wo anushka...

abhii(scar tone) - riya tu yaha...tu thik to hai na...tujhe pta hai ki koi phone karke mujhe kya kah raha tha ki tu uske pass hai...agar mine use wo formula nahi diya to wo tujhe maar dega...

riya(low tone) - bhai mai thik hoon..par anushka...meri jagah goons ne anushka ko pakad liya..unhe lga ki riya wo hai..or usne hi wo formula churaya...bhai plzzzz ab usko bacha lo...

abhii(seriuos tone) - pahle tu mujhe bta ye sab hua kasie...unhene anhushka ko riya kaise samjha...

riya(serious tone) - wo sab main aapko baad main bataungi..ab abhi inta samjh lo agar unhe wo formala mil gaya to wo log hamari country ko barbad kar denge...agar ham ne unhe wo formula nahi diya to wo log anushka ko maar denge...or maine anushka ko samajha diya ki usse meri jagah act karna hai maine usse kaha ki mai or bhai tujhe bacha lenge..bhai aaj aapki behan ki wajah se ek masoom ki jaan khatre mai hai bhai usse ghar ka address nahi pta tha warna mai aisa nahi karti..or aapko ye batana jaruri tha ab aap hi kuch kar sakte ho bhaiya...

abhii(serious tone)- mai iss country or anushka ko kuch nahi hone dunga...

riya(low tone) - ha bhai par kaise...

abhii(thinging tone) - ek plan hai...

unkown place...

boss ye abhijeet abhi tak nahi aaya wo formula lekar said by a goon...

boss(smile) - wo jarur aayega...apni behan se bahut pyaar karta hai...

goon(smile) - aayega to sahi par jayega nahi yaha se...

boss(smile) - hmm..ab mai chalta hoon...kabhi koi aa na jaye...tum sab abhijeet ko dekh lena...or wo formula milte hi iss country ko barbad kar dena...

goon(smile) - okk boss...

boss(strict tone) - agar kuch gadbad ho jaye to mera name in sab main nahi aana chahiye...tum jante ho na meri beti ek CBI officer hai...or wo mujhse kitna pyaar karti hai...agar use ye pta chala na ki uske dad iss country ko barbad karna chahta hai..to wo ye sab tolerate nahi kar payegi.. wo maar jayegi...or mai apni beti ko marte hue nahi dekh sakta...suna tumne..or haa ye lo remote jo hamne 2 bomb lagaye hai wo blast kar dena agar abhijeet jyada dimag lagaye...waise bhi manega to nahi wo purani aadat hai uski ye karne ki..tabhi aaj tak har case solve kiya hai usne par iss baar aisa kuch nahi hoga..

goon(smile) - boss jaan de denge par aapka name kisi ko nahi btayenge...

boss(smile) - ok...bye...kaam pura ho jane ke baad milna...(he went from there)...

after some hours...

goons(angry) - bol tune wo formula kaha chipaya hai..

anushka(low tone) - wo mere pass nahi hai, maine ghar par rakha hai usse...wnko pta hai iss baare mai..

goon(smile) -acha ye abhijeet dar gaya...kyu riya tera bhai itna darpok hai...

anushka(serious tone) - wo mujhe bachane jarur aayega...suna tumne...

goon(smile) - lgta hai tera bhai tujhse pyaar nahi karta..tabhi to abhi tak yaha aaya nahi...

anushka(smile) - kyu, tum sab apni life se jyada hi preshaan ho gaye ho kya...kyu tum sab ko marne ki itni jaldi hai...jo unke yaha aane ki dua kar rahe ho...agar wo yaha aa gaye na to promise karti hoon tum main se ek nahi bachne wala...

goon(happy) - acha...tera bhai itna brave hai...agar itna hi brave hai to abhi tak yaha aaya kyu nahi..kyu ghar mai betha hai chhup kar...

anushka(smile) - hahaha...kuch pal or hai tumhare pass to jee lo na ..kyu unhe bhi waste kar rahe ho...

goon(strict tone) - bahut bolti hai..tu ruk abhi btata hoon tujhe...

goon come near to anushka...suddenly all hear a voice..

"agar meri behan ki taraf ek khadam or bhadhaya to jinda nahi chhodunga..."...

goon(smile) - acha to aa gaye aap...laye ho wo formula...

abhii(smile) - pahle riya ko tum yaha bhejo...

anushka(scar tone) - aap inhe wo formula mat dena plzzz warna ye sab iss country ko barbad kar denge...

abhii(serious tone) -riya main tujhe kuch nahi hone dunga...

goons(serious tone) - wo formula lekar tum udhar se aao mai isse se yaha se bhejta hoon...

abhijeet(serious tone) - ok...

They both grow slowly towards each other , when they both come near just then abhijeet pushing to anushka and starts shooting on the goons...

a man comes with riya a gun on riya's head and said ruk jao warna iss larki ko maar dunga...

abhijeet stop...

goons(happy) - boss aap yaha..acha hua aap aa gaye warna ye abhijeet apni behan ko bhi le jata or wo formula bhi...

abhijeet(confuse) - tum ho kon, face dikhao apna...

boss ( smile) - wo tum kabhi nahi jaan paoge...philphal tum wo formula do...

abhijeet(happy) - wo formula tumhe kabhi nahi milega...kyuki mujhe uske baare mai kuch nahi pta..

boss(angry)- wo to mai laker rahunga...riya bolo wo formula kaha hai warna tumhara bhai to gaya..

abhijeet(loudly) - nahi kuch mat batana warna sab barbad kar denge ye...

boss(angry) - acha theek hai tum apne desh ki socho apne bhai ko marne do..maaro isse or tab tak marte raho jab tak ye formule ke baare mai kuch na bta de...

goons nodded..and start to beat abhijeet...

just riya shouted stop it , chhodo inhe mujhe pta hai formule ke baare mai..wo formula maine churaya tha isne nahi..

goons(shocked) -tum, tumhe pta hai formule ke baare mai..hame kya hai tum bta do kaha hai wo formula...

riya(worried tone) - wo formula ..

abhijeet interuppted...

abhijeet(loudly)- no kuch mat batana inhe..kuch nahi karenge ye mujhe...

riya(sad tone) - nahi,ye aapko maar denge...mujhe batana hoga inhe formule ke baare mai..

abhijeet(loudly) - no,please no...

riya(serious tone) - nahi ...(to see towards boss)..wo formula pulice station ke..

just then abhijeet with his eyes points to riya's side..and shoots her

boss(shocked) - ye kiya tumne maar dala isse...ab hame wo formula kaise milega...ab dekho mai kya karta hoon..puri country ko to nahi par puri mumbai ko to barbad kar hi sakta hoon mai...

abhijeet(scare tone) - nahi tum aisa kuch nahi karoge..mai lekar aaunga wo formula...

boss(serious tone) - acha tum lekar aaoge wo formula...ok diya ye mokka tumhe par tab tak tumhari ye behan hamare pass hi rahegi...

abhijeet(low tone) - okk..par mujhe apni behan se kuch baat karni hai akele mai..

boss(smile) - okk kar lo..sab bahar chalo..

abhijeet (console) - anushka tum darna mat mai bahut jaldi aaunga tumhe bachane..

anushka(sad tone) - wo to thik hai par riya...

abhijeet(smile) - usse kuch nahi hua hai wo bilkul thik hai..ham pahle se hi plan karke aaye the ye sab...mujhe pta tha ki in logo ne mumbai mai bomb fit karke rakhe hai isliye riya ko maine pahle se ready kiya hua tha...taki mujhe wo bomb refuse karne ka time mil jaye...

anushka(happy) - kya..wah! kya dimag hai aapka kya idea lagaya hai aapne...par aage ka kya plan hai..

abhijeet(serious tone) - aage kya karna hai wo mai dekh lunga bas tumhe yaha sambhalna hai...police thodi deer mai aati hi hogi to ab mujhe jail jana parega or mai apni ek bomb expart ko bomb search ke liye bolunga...tab tak riya udercover ho jayegi...

anushka(shocked) - par aap jail kyu jaoge...riya ke murder ka ilzam apne uper lena chahte ho..

abhijeet(smile) - yes u r right..par mai apne aap ye ilzam nahi lunga apne aap par ,mai ye show karunga ki maine riya ka murder kiya hai par manuga nahi, par mujhe pta hai mujhe par koi belive nahi karega...isse inlogo ko lagega ki mai inke kaam ke liye waha ja raha hoon,kyuki riya ne marne se pahle police station ka name liya tha na, mai jail mai hoon isliye ye mumbai ko kuch nahi karenge..

anushka(sad tone) - or yadi kuch galat ho gaya to..matlab yadi aap apne aap ko innocent prove nahi kar paye to...

abhijeet(fake smile)- wo nahi janta ..

goons interuppted...

goon(serious tone) - bas ab bahar aa jao..

suddenly all hear a police car's voice...and said bhago...(all goons run from there with anushka)...

police arrest to abhijeet and gone from there...

FLASHBACK END..

riya(serious tone) - or phir mai apni friend tasha ke ghar undercover hoker rahne lagi...

judge(serious tone)- keeping in views of all the evidence and witnesses, the court acquits the senior inspector abhijeet and allow his posts to be repeated...now you all can go..(he went from there)...

all member shouted hurryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! we won...

riya & avi hug to abhijeet and ashi hug to purvi...all are very happy...but suddenly shanaya started crying...

abhii(low tone) - kya hua tumhe...

shanaya(teary tone) -main saira se kiya promise pura kiya...

appuu(smile) - phir ro kyu rahi ho...

shanaya(teary tone) - par saira...(she crying)..

"di main yaha hoon...said by saira...

shanaya(happy) - sairaaa...(she hug to saira)...tu yaha kaise..tu to...

saira(smile) - di agar main aisa nahi karti to aap ye kabhi nahi karte..bas isliye...(she again hug to saira)..mujhe riya ne bacha liya tha..usne meri body se goli nikal di thi..or phir wo mujhe yaha lekar aa gayi ...

avi(happy) - acha ab sab kuch thik ho gaya to party to banti hai..kyu bhai..

daya(smile) - ha bilkul... kyu abhii dega na party..

abhii(serious tone) - jarur par abhi nahi..pahle mujhe anushka ko bachana hai...uske baad...

daya(serious tone) - ok...to phir chalte hai ham sab...

abhii(serious tone) - nahi , mai akela hi jaunga...anushka ko bachne...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku guys for your reviews...

bye..

take care..

tata...

sheetal...


	12. Chapter 13

Hello guys...

I am back with a new chapter...

we go here...

OUTSIDE OF THE COURT...

daya(happy) -avi maine apna promise pura kiya..aaj mai bahut happy hoon..

avi(smile)- haa bhaiya..thanku so much..

abhijeet and acp continusly look to each other...after some min abhijeet said ..

abhijeet(happy and teary tone) - thanku sir..thanku so much sir...aap mujhse itna pyaar karte hai mujhe to ye pta hi nahi tha..acha hua ye sab ho gaya mujhe ye to pta chal gaya ki aap mujhse kitna pyaar karte hai..

acp(sad tone) - stop it...and sorry ...mai to tumhari maafi ka bhi haqdar nahi hoon..maine kya kuch nahi kaha tumhe or tumne mujhe plat kar kuch bhi nahi kaha..kis mitti ke bne ho tum...

abhijeet(smile) - sir aapko mai apne papa ki tarah manta hoon or ek idol beta apne papa ko plat ka jawab nahi deta...or aapko to kuch pta hi nahi tha...maine sahi kaha na..

acp(teary tone) - haa beta tune bilkul sahi kaha,tu kabhi galat nahi ho sakta..ab bas tu beauro mai chal bahut uncomplete hai wo tere bin...

abhijeet(happy)-jarur sir par kuch kaam finish kar lu jo adhure hai..kisi ko thanku to kisi ko sorry or kisi ki jaan bachani hai mujhe...phir jarur beauro mai milte hai..aap sab ke bina mai bhi adhura hoon sir..

acp (smile)- ok..

just then abhii's phone ringing...

man(smile) - abhii jo tune mujhe bomb ke baare mai bataya tha wo mujhe mil gaye hai or maine refuse bhi kar diye hai...ab mumbai par koi khatra nahi hai jo tum chaho wo kar sakte ho...

abhii(happy) - kya..sach mai..great yaar..superb job..thanku so much ram meri itni help karne ke liye...

ram(smile) - dost bhi bolte ho or thanku bhi bol rahe, or waise bhi tum kitna kuch karte ho ham sabko bachane ke liye aaj kuch maine kar diya to konsi bari baat ho gayi..okk yaar ab mujhe kuch or work hai, bye...

abhii(smile) - okk yaar..bye...

appuu (happy) - ab sab kuch acha ho gaya...

shanaya(low tone) - sorry appuu...I Am really sorry yaar...wo saira ko un logo ne kidnap kar liya tha,isliye mujhe wo sab karna pra...warna aisa kabhi nahi karti...

appuu(fake anger) - to tu mujhe bta deti mai teri help karti , par shanaya ji ko to..

shanaya(serious tone) - acha thik hai tujhse 10000 times sorry bolti hoon phir chalega..sorry appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...appuu, sorry ,sorry,sorry ,sorry,sorry,...

just than purvi and abhii interuptted..

abhii(smile) - kya yaar tum dono ..or appuu tum.. tumhari friend tumhe sorry bolti ja rahi hai or tum kuch response hi nahi kar rahi ho kitna galat hai ye, apni friend ko itna guilty feel nahi karana chahiye,,chalo maaf kar karo shanaya ko..

purvi(smile) - haa correct appuu, abhii bilkul sahi bol rahe hai..chalo maaf karo shanaya ko...or waise bhi ab shanaya ki wajah se hi sab kuch thik hua hai...

appuu(fake anger) - nahi mai itni easily isse maaf nahi karungi...

shanaya(low tone) - yaar kaise maaf karegi...

purvi(serious tone) - ha phir bolo appu...

appu(fake smile) - tujhe meri help karni hogi...

shanaya(smile) - ha bol kya karna hai...

appu(smile) - baad main bataungi...

shanaya(low tone ) - okkkk...

abhii pov- yaar mujhe purvi ko thanku bolna chahiye..usne meri kitni help ki...par kaise...beta abhii ab tujhe purvi ko thanku bolna hi prega...par sabke samne nahi...akele main thik hai...yaar akele main bolunga kaise...agar purvi se kaha ki mujhe use kuch baat karni hai akele main to pta nahi kya sochegi...

purvi pov - mujhe na abhii ko sorry bolna chahiye...us din jail mai maine abhii ko kitna kuch suna diya...ek sorry to banta hai..par sabke samne...nahi akele main...ha ye thik hai...

purvi(smile) - abhii...wo...mujhe.

abhii(happy ) - ha bolo...

purvi(low tone) - wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

abhii(smile) - ha..mujhe bhi kuch baat karni hai tumse...acha pahle tum kaho jo tumhe kahna hai...

purvi(low tone) - kya ham kahi akele main baat kar sakte hai...

all are stare to abhivi...and little bit smile come on all face...

abhii(smile) - okk...

purvi(happy ) - to chale...(abhivi went from there...

avi(naughtytone) - kuch to garbar hai daya bhai...

daya(smile)- ha beta...sahi kah raha hai...

appu to shanaya( low tone) - yaar ye purvi kya bolne wali hai abhii se...yaar ye purvi abhii se bas wo na bol de...warna main to gayi...

shanaya(confuse ) - kya na bol de purvi abhii se..

appu(ten's tone) - yaar tu abhi bacchi hai...tu nahi samjhegi...mere dil ki baat...

shanaya(low tone) - maltab tu bhi...

appu(irritate tone) - main bhi matlab...yani tu bhi...oh my god...

shanaya(naughty tone) - main pahle se hi thi...

seema(smile) - tum dono se pahle main hoon..okkk..

appu(irritate tone) - tu bhi...kya yaar or koi nahi hai kya...jo sab ek par hi...

avi come near shanaya ,appu , seema..

avi(naughty tone) - girls...tum sab ka kuch nahi hone wala...so sorry...mere bhaiya sirf ek hi larki se shaadi karege..or wo larki wahi hogi jo mujhe passand hogi...bhaiya ne aisa kaha hai...wo meri passand ki larki se shaadi karege...

appuu - acha tumhe bahut pta hai...wo mujhse shaadi jarur kar lange..unhone dosti bhi to ki mujhse..kyu girls..

seema and shanaya(smile) - tumse nahi hamse...

avi(laughing) - girls pagal mat bano ..arey mere bhai ko agar shaadi bhi karni hogi to england ki kisi princes ya india ki kisi rajkumari se karenge , pagal hai jo tumse karenge (he laughing badly)...

appu(irritate tone) - girls...iski baato par dhyaan mat do...ye abhi nadan hai isko kuch nahi pta

shanaya(naughty tone) - ham to teri baato par bhi dhyaan nahi de rahe hai...kyu seema (both are laughing)..

seema(happy) - ha bilkul...

avi(irritate tone) - mai nadan nahi hoon..tum sab ko pta kya hai mere baare mai meri bahut saari girlfriends hai ( avi pov - kya yaar avi tune bol to diya par teri to koi bhi girlfriend nahi hai agar inhone bol diya ki kisi ek se milana to kya karunga)..

appu(smile) - haa hogi par sari kam dimag bilkul teri tarah..

avi(fake anger) - tumne mujhe kam dimag kaha ab to mai bilkul bhi tumhari shaadi apne bhai se nahi hone dunga..bahut mahnga prega ye tumhe yaad rakhna...abhi to main chalta hoon...(he went from there)...

other hand...

purvi(smile) - abhii...wo I am really sorry...maine tumhe jail main itna sab kah diya tha..

abhii(badly laughing) - tumhe ye kahna tha...

purvi(confuse) - ha...

abhii(smile) - it's okk purvi..agar main tumhari jagha hota to yahi karta...

purvi(smile) - thanku so much..for understanding me...

abhii(smile) - welcome...and thanku thanku thanku so much..tumne meri itni help ki..

suddenly purvi fall dwon on the floor...

abhii(shocked and shouted) - purviiiiiii...kya hua tumhe...lgta hai behosh ho gayi hai..chot bhi to bahut lgi hai..hospital le jana hoga purvi ko..main daya or sab ko bula leta hoon...

abhii call to daya..after some min..all come there..

ashii(scar and tearly tone) - purvi di..kya hua aapko...uthona..plzz..

abhii(serious tone) - ambulance aati hogi tum sab purvi ko le kar hospital chale jana...

seema(low tone) - lo aa gayi ambulance...

all are went with purvi..except daya and abhii...

abhii(low tone) - acha daya main chalta hoon..

daya(serious tone) - main chalta hoon tumhare sath..

abhii(low tone) - nahi yaar...ye meri larai hai or iss main hi khatam karunga...wo waise bhi anushka meri wajah se hi to waha par hai...

daya(serious tone) - abhii ye ham dono main mera or tera kabse hone laga...

abhii(smile) - daya yaar tu na ek dam pagal hai...yaar ab mujhe jane de baad main milte hai..

daya(serious tone) - ha thik hai..agar meri jarurat pade to bas ek call karna...dost nahi bhai hoon tumhara...

abhii(smile) - janta hoon..jabhi to riya or avi ko tumhare upar chhodkar ja raha hoon...agar unke ek bhai ko kuch ho gaya to dusra bhai hai na..

daya(smile)- okkk..

unknown place...

goon(serious tone) - wo abhijeet jail se bahar aa chuka hai...kisi bhi time yaha aata hoga...

second goon(low tone) - ab kya kare...anushka ko maar do...

goon(serious tone) - ok...

second goon(smile) - chalo anushka ko le kar aao...

goon(smile) -okk..

after some min...goon come..

goon(serious tone) - anushka nahi hai yaha...

second goon(confuse) - whattt...where is anushka...

goon(scar tone) - kahi abhijeet to nahi aa gaya...

second goon(serious tone) - anushka ko dhundo...

suddenly all goons hear a voice...

"main yaha hoon yaha hoon...yaha hoon.."..

goon(strict tone) - acha to tu yaha hai..ruk abhi batata hoon tujhe...

goon come near to anushka suddenly someone punch to goon...

anushka(smile) - dekha mera jadu...

goon(scar tone) - arey bhaago abhijeet aa gaya hai...

boss(strict tone) -aaj tum dono main se koi nahi bachega...

abhii(smile) - tu marega mujhe...

boss(strict tone) - tujhe hi nahi..teri mumbai ko bhi...or tere desh ko bhi...

abhii(angry tone) - agar mere desh ki taraf aankh utha kar bhi dekha na to mujhe iss desh ki kasam tu kisi bhi cheez ko dekhne layak nahi rahega...

boss(smile) - arey tu pahle apni mumbai ko hi bacha le...chal acha tu dekh mumbai ko tabha hote hue...

abhii(badly laughing ) - tu tabha karega...chal kar...main bhi dekhta hoon kitni himmmat hai tujh mai...

boss(strict tone) - acha dekha..(he press the remote's button but nothing happened)...

abhii(smile) - kar liya mumbai ko tabha...arey mere hote hue tum mumbai ko to kya isske ek person ko bhi kuch nahi kar sakte...

boss(strict tone) - tu apne family ka dhyaan rakh..mujhe mat bta ki main kya kar sakta hoon or kya nahi..suna tune...

abhii(angry tone) - wo hi to kar raha hoon...or hamesha karta rahunga...tu janta nahi ki ye desh mera ghar hai or iss desh ka har ek family meri family hai...or koi agar meri family ko kuch kare to main use kuch karne layak nahi chhodunga...suna tune...or tu mujhe meri family se door karega iss se pahle main teri sanso ko hi tujhse door kar dunga...

abhii start fighting with goons...after some min all goons have died...but their boss run away from there...abhii went from there with anushka...

HOSPITAL...

doctor(smile) - don't worry she is fine...

ashii(happy) - thanku so much doctor...

doctor(smile) - it's my duty...

ashii(smile) - main di se mil sakti hoon...

doctor(smile) - bilkul..aap unhe ghar le ja sakte ho...(he went)...

IN SIDE...

ashii(smile) - di aap thik ho na...

purvi(smile) - ha baccha...main bilkul thik hoon...

seema(low tone) - purvi wo...wo..

appu(serious tone) - purvi tu pahle ye bta tune abhii se wo hi kaha hai...

purvi(smile) - ha wahi bola..jo tu soch rahi hai...

appu(irritate tone) - kya tune bol diya...ek baar mere baare main to soch leti..meri to puri life hi over ho gayi...ab mera kya hoga...

shanaya(serious tone) - yaar appu tera jo hoga wo hoga...par ab mera kya hoga...

seema(low tone) - chalo tum dono ka to hoga gaya jo hona tha..par yaar mera to socho..maine cid main aane ke liye itna hardwork kiya...ek larki ho kar din raat khooniyon ke piche rahi...kiske liye..sirf abhii ke liye...or aaj purvi ne meri puri life hi over kar di...

purvi(tashing tone) - yaar main kya karti wo hai hi itne handsome , itne cute , itne smart...to kya karti main...

appu(irritate tone) - to tu kuch or bol deti..jaruri tha wahi boln...

shanaya(low tone) - acha to abhii ne answer kya diya...

purvi(thinking and naughty tone) - main or wo ek sath the...main unhe dekh rahi thi..or wo mujhe dekh rahe the..phir maine wahi bola jo mujhe bolna tha...or unhone bhi yahi kaha ki mujhe bhi wahi kahna tha...

seema(low tone) - kya kaha...

purvi(tashing tone) -wo...(suddenly daya and avi entered)...

daya(smile) - chalo ab ghar chale...

purvi(smile) - ok...

daya(smile) - main abhii ko call kar leta hoon...(daya on call - ha abhii tu tasha ke ghar par aa ja wahi milte hai..usko thanku bhi to bolna hai or party ke liye invite bhi karna hai)...cut the call...

avi(smile) -bhai aap jao mujhe party ke liye kuch plan karna hai...(to see towards all girls except purvi)..apne bhai ko buri nazaro se bachana jo hai...

daya(smile) - ok...purvi tu chalogi..or tum mai se koi...

purvi(smile) - ya...mai chalti hoon...

IN CAR...

abhii silently drive the car..just then anushka said...

anushka(low tone) - yaar koi song hi chala lo , I am getting bored...

abhii stare to anushka...

anushka(smile) - kya dekh rahe ho...sirf song chalane ke liye bola hai...

abhii(serious tone) - driving ke time main song nahi sunta...iss dhyaan hat jata hai...

anushka(smile) - acha...koi baat nahi sune se hi to dhyaan hat jata hai...to tum mujhe koi song ga kar suna do...

abhii(smile) - kyu...song sunau...

anushka(irriate tone) - yaar suna do na ...

abhii again stare to anushka...

abhii(serious tone) - ye kya hai...bhai nahi bol sakti...

anushka(irritate tone) - tum riya ke bhai ho..puri duniya ke nahi..main tumhe bhai kyu bolu..mujhe kya pagal dog ne bite kiya hai ky...jo tumhe bhai bolu...

abhii(smile) - arey tum abhi chhoti si hi to ho...or waise bhi mujhe sab larkiya bhai bolti hai...tu tum bhi bol do...

anushka(irritate tone) - wo sab ek number ki pagal hogi jo tumhe bhai bolti hongi...waise hai kon ve larkiya...mujhe milwana jarur...main bhi to dekhu un pagalo ko... dimag kaha bech kar kha liya unhone...

abhii( badly laughing) - acha to party main aa jana...ab tasha ka ghar aa gaya hai...chalo ab...

anushka(quickly) -ek min...ye tasha kon hai...

abhii(irritate tone) - meri friend hai...

anushka(fake smile) - friend hai na sirf...

abhii(smile) - nahi meri gf hai..(he laughing badly)...ab chalo..dekho daya or purvi bhi aa gaye...

IN TASHA'S HOME...

purvi(happy) - what a pleasent suprisce...tasha tu yaha...kab aayi...

tasha(smile) - kuch time pahle..tu bta kya chal raha hai...koi mila kya abhi tak..

purvi(to see towords abhii) - nahi yaar..abhi tak nahi..

daya(smile ) - tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho kya...

tasha(smile) - ha..purvi meri college friend hai...

abhii(smile) -great..phir tum bhi kal party main aa jana..purvi ke sath...

tasha(smile) - arey mai kyu...

abhii(smile) - tum ne meri itni help ki hai...plzzz aa jana...

tasha(smile) - arey nahi na...

purvi(smile) - arey abhii ye aa jayegi mere sath...

daya(smile) - acha tasha ab ham chalte hai...thanku..

tasha(smile) - okkk...

OUT SIDE...

abhii(smile) - arey main to bhool gaya..tum thik to ho na purvi...

purvi(smile) - ha..main bilkul thik hoon...(anushka continusly looking abhivi)...

purvi(smile) - or baccha tum thik ho...

anushka(irritate tone) - ha main to thik hoon..par aap baccha kisko bol rahe ho...main badi ho gayi hoon..

abhii( naughty tone) - purvi ye nani hai ham sab ki..

anushka(smile) - nani bhi ban sakti hoon insab ki tumhari nahi...tum se to bas ek hi rishta hai mera...

purvi(smile) - acha..inme aisa kya hai jo ham me nahi hai...or tunhara rishta kya hai..

anushka(fake smile) - mai kyu batao tumhe...or tum kabhi nahi samajh paogi ki inme hai kya tum bacchi ho abhi...

daya and purvi badly laughing...

daya(naughty tone) - acha ye bacchi hai to tu pahle jameen se puri tarah bahar nikal...

anushka(angry tone) - mujhe aise mat bolo aap...aap abhii ke bestfriend ho isliye kuch nahi kaha warna to...

daya(laughing) - acha acha thik hai ...nahi bolunga..mai to darr gaya tumse...ab chalna nahi hai kya kal party mai nahi aana kya...

anushka(smile) - aana hai..chalo ab kitna late kra diya mujhe aap sab ne kitna bolte ho aap sab...

daya(laughing) - abhi tak ham bol rahe the...tum bas chalo...

abhii(smile) -daya tu rahne de chal abhi warna ye to kabhi bhi chup nahi hone wali...

daya(smile) - yaar ye kya cheez hai...kitna bolti hai...par cute hai...chalo kal party mai milte hai..

abhii (serious tone) - daya yaar pta nahi kyu par mujhe kuch azeeb sa lag raha hai kal ki party ko laker...

daya(smile) - abhii ab sab kuch thik hai...don't worry kuch nahi hoga...kal party mai milte hai..

abhii (smile) - acha chal thik hai ...bye ..purvi tum kaise jaogi ghar...chalo betho mere sath mai tumhe or anushka ko ghar drop kar deta hoon...

purvi &anushka - okk..

END THE CHAPTER..

I hope you liked... I will come soon with a new chapter...to guys ready ho jao ek dhamakedar party ke liye..isme bahut maza aane wala hai...tell me girls kya aap sab bhi abhii sir ko bhai bolte ho ya nahi...

thanku guys for your reviews and continue support ...

bye bye..

take care...

tata..

sheetal...


	13. Chapter 14

Hello guya...

I am back with a new chapter...

we go here..

R.E.D SHINE CLUB ...

daya , avi , abhii,appu, shanaya , seema , are all members all present in the club except purvi , tasha , anushka...

daya(smile )- pta nahi ye purvi tasha ko laker aa payegi ya nahi ...

avi(confuse) - bhaiya ye tasha kon hai..

abhii(smile) - jiske ghar par riya undercover hui thi...

avi(smile)- ohh achha..wo tasha..mai to bhool gaya...

suddenly two girls said " hello guys "...

avi continusly looking to one girls in one of them..and said wooooooow , it's so beautiful , kya lag rahi h..ye to heaven ki pari lag rahi h...avi lost some dreams for few moments..just then abhii littlely push him and said...

abhii( confuse) - kaha kho gaya..kya barbra hai...

avi(thinking) - bhai kitni pretty lag rahi hai wo (showing finger tasha...as well as abhii turn to see the girl , just then purvi replace to tasha...abhii thought that avi talking about purvi)...

abhii(confuse) - haa wo to lag rahi hai par aaj tujhe kya hua tu bara azeeb sa behave kar raha hai...

avi(smile) - bhai itni beautiful girl maine aaj tak dekhi hi nahi...

abhii(confuse) - sach mai..

avi(happy) - ha bhai sach mai..bhai kuch karo na..main iss larki se ek baar baat karna chahta hoon...

daya(confuse) - okk baat to ho jayengi...par aaj tu aise baat kyu kar raha ha...

avi(happy) - bhai main isse friendship karna chahta hoon..or phir...

abhii(low tone) - beta avi wo tujhse badi hai (to see purvi)..

avi(smile) - aisa kuch nahi bhai..ham equal hai..(to see tasha)...bas aap meri friendship kara do..phir mai khud dekh lunga..

daya(naughty tone ) - wo teri bhabhi hai pagle.. kahi or try kar...

avi &abhii ( confuse) - matlab bhabhi hai...

daya(smlie) - arey kuch nahi...par aaj tujhe wo itni beautiful kya lag rahi tune to pahle bhi dekha hai usse...pahle to kabhi nahi kaha aisa..

avi ( confusely) - kya bhai aap bhi kyu mazak kar rahe hai ...mai to aaj pahli baar dekh rha hoon...

abhii(shocked) - avi tu thik hai na..tera dimaag sahi kaam kar raha hai na...daya aaj mera avi pagal ho gaya hai..ghar jaker jaldi de doctor ko call karna prega..

daya(confusely) - haa avi tu thik to hai na ...hand check kra apna, kahi fever to nahi hua tujhe...

avi(confusely) - bhai aap dono aise kyu bol rahe ho mai bilkul thik hoon..

abhii(confusely) - to kya tune purvi ko isse pahle nahi dekha...kitni baar to dekh chuka hai phir bhi aisa bol raha hai...

avi(laughing) - aapko lag raha hai ki mai abhi tak mis purvi ke baare mai baat kar raha tha...mai unke baare mai nahi baat kar raha tha..

abhi&daya (shocked) - whatttt...to phir kiske baare main baat kar raha hai tu avi..

avi(happy) - tasha ke baare main...

abhii(low tone) - thanks god tu tasha ke baare main bol raha hai..mujhe lga...chalo choro...

avi(smile and naughty tone) - bhai aapko lga main mis purvi ke baare main baat kar raha hoon..main itna bhi idiot nahi hoon jo apni bhabhi par line maru...

daya and avi start laughing...

abhii(confuse) - kya matlab...bhabhi par line maru...

avi(naughty tone) - kuch nahi bhai..

abhii(low tone) - pahle daya ne aisa kaha or ab tune...ye chal kya raha hai...

avi(tashing tone) - bhai aapse mis purvi ne kya kaha...

abhii(smile) - kuch nahi..jo use kahna chahiye tha wo kah diya...

daya(tashing tone) - acha..phir tune kya kaha...

abhii(smile) - mere kuch kahne se pahle purvi behosh ho gayi thi...

avi(naughty tone) - ohh..acha..waise mis purvi kuch deffirent girl hai na bhai..jo aapko bolna tha wo unhone bol diya...

abhii(smile) - ha..wo to hai...

daya(tashing tone) - purvi ne tujhe pahle bol diya..yaar shreya ne to mujhse pahle bulwaya tha...

abhii(confuse) - par shreya ne tujhse pahle kyu bulwaya...kya kiya tha tune...

daya(confuse and tashing tone) - yaar sari girls ham logo se hi pahle bulwati hai..wo to purvi hai jisne tujhe pahle I love you bol diya...

abhii(shocked) - whatttttttt...I love you...tumhe lag raha hai ki purvi ne mujhe I love you bola..

"kyaaaa...purvi ne tumhe I love you bol diya...ab mera kya hoga said by a girl"..

abhii, avi and daya are turn...

abhii(low tone) - anushka tu...

anushka(irritate tone) - meri to puri life hi over ho gayi...

daya(naughty tone) - arey dadi amma tumhe kya hua...tumhari puri life kaise over ho gayi...

anushka(irritate tone) - arey jo mujhe bolna tha wo purvi ne bol diya...ab meri life mai rah kya gaya hai...

avi(confuse ) - arey tum ho kon...

"ye meri chhoti si best friend hai avi said by riya"...

avi(smile) - okk riya di...

anushka(fake tearly tone) - ab main kya karu...

avi(smile) - arey pahle aap puri tahar jamin se bahar to aa jao...I means pahle aap bade to ho jao..kya riya di aap kaisi kaisi girls ko apna best friend banati ho...

anushka(irritate tone) - oh hello..I am anushka varma...to thoda tameez se...main tumhare bhai se shaadi karna chahati hoon...

abhii(serious tone) - anushka ye kya bachpna hai...

anushka(low tone) - abhii seriously I love you...I love you so much..

daya(naughty tone) - sach mai...tum abhii se pyaar karti h...

abhii(smile tone) - ye bachpana mai aisa bol rahi hai ...anushka aisa nahi bolte ...

avi(laughing ) - or tumne to waise bhi sister ka character play kiya tha sab goons ke samne to aaj tum ye kaise bol sakti ho...

anushka(serious tone)- wo meri mujburi thi , par pucho abhii se waha par bhi maine inhe bhai bola kya...

abhii( thinking tone) - arey yaar haa maine tab notice hi nahi kiya...

aise to sab kharab ho jayega maine itni mast party orginizage ki hai , kya guys kuch dance nahi karna kya bas aise hi confusion mai puri party finish karoge kya said by a girl...

and all turn and said..

anushka (confuse) - haa yaar karna to hai dance par tum ho kon...

girl(shocked) - kya yaar anushka tu mujhe nahi janti..ithna sab kuch kiya tere liye or tu bol rahi tu mujhe nahi janti...koi baat nahi avi bhai to jarur jante honge mujhe koi baat nahi tu pagal hai ek number ki ...avi bhai aap batao in sab ko ki mai kon ho..

avi(confuse) - sorry but mai nahi janta tumhe .. tum ho kon ...jab aaj tak maine tumko dekha hi nahi to mujhe kya pta ki kon ho tum..

girl(shocked)- aap bhi nahi jante ..bhai ye galat baat hai..jab tak mujhse kaam tha tab tak aap mujhe jante the arey bhai abhi to aapka kaam khatam bhi nahi hua ...chalo koi nahi iski punishment aapko jarur milegi ab aapka role khatam..purvi di aap to jante honge mujhe..

duo continusly she her and smiling..

purvi(serius tone ) - kyu aap kahi ki superstar ho jo aapko sab jante honge ...aapko koi bhi nahi janta yaha smjhe aap...

girl(sad tone) - appu di aap to jante ho na mujhe , shanaya di aap , seema di aap, arey ashii di aap to jante hi honge kitni baar maine aapse riya di ki complain ki hai...

all girls ( confusely) - sorry par ham mai se bhi aapko koi nahi janta...

girl(sad tone) - mujhe yaha par koi nahi janta..sabko itna best character diya or kitni easly sabne bol diya ki mujhe koi nahi janta...(anger tone) ..nahi janta na mujhe koi chalo ye party khatam nahi karani mujhe koi party (she try to went from there just then abhii stop her and said)..

abhii( smile) - arey arey hamare cute se writer ji to gussa ho gaye...writer ji ye gussa aap par bilkul acha nahi lagta sheetal basodhiya...aap haste hue bahut sweet lagte ho ab ye gussa chhodo or party ko or dhamekedar banao..  
daya( smile) - kya yaar tum sab bhi na...kitna sad kar diya sheetal ko , dekho lo sab kahi ye galti aap sab ko jyada bhari na par jaye ...

all ( fake smile) - acha tum writer ho hamari..ye baat pahle bta diya hota ...chalo koi nahi ham sabko maaf kar do...sorry

me( smile) - purvi di mai koi superstar nahi hoon par aapki fan to hoon na aapne mujhe kaise nahi pahchana..  
purvi(naughty tone) - arey mai to mazak kar rahi thi...aise kaise nahi pahchanugi tumhe..

me (smile ) - aap jhoot bol rahe ho na or avi bro aap , aapne to kabhi mujhe dekha hi nahi..jo aapki gf ke sath scene the wo sab cut..

avi(smile and naughty tone) - arey sheetal aisa mat bol mera scene mat delete kar yaar maine tera kitna help kiya hai na...tu bahut sweet hai mujhe pta hai tu aisa kuch nahi karegi...

me(fake anger) - ab mujhe makhan mat lagao bro ab sochna prega aapke baare mai...or haa ab baari aayi meri di ki jo hai itni saari par janti koi bhi nahi...di aap sab ki ek hi wish thi na ki abhii sir ke sath aapka scene jyada se jyada aaye ab samjho wo sab ka cut..

anushka(quickly) - right sheetal sabka scene cut kar de ..dekh ab purvi ka scene cut or in sab girls ka bhi scene cut to bacha kon...sirf mai..tu to meri best friend hai na mujhe pta hai na tu mera scene or increase kar degi yaar..thanku so much...

me(naughty tone) - haa jaise tune to mujhe dekhte hi pahchan liya tha pagal kahi ki..tera scene hi nahi pura character hi cut...

abhii(naughty tone) - or mera kya writer ji...

me(smile) - arey sir aapne hi to pahchana hai or to sab bhool gaye..to promise raha aapka scene aage or awesome hone wale hai...or sab ke thode thode cut..

all laughing badly...

saira (happy ) - yaar chhod na ab party enjoy karte hai or waise party ki host to mai hi hoon tere sath...

me(happy ) - ya of course...

pranjal(happy and loudly) - music start ..let's have a dance...

all dance together on "abhi to party suru hui hai " song par...

saira(happy) - guys after 10 min baad sabko ek partner choose karna hoga or uske sath dance karna hoga...

me(smile) - acha guys..I have to go...kismat ne chaha to arey kismat nahi mene chaha to phir milenge...story ke end me..bye..

all - of couse writer ji..bye..(me went from there)...

purvi(serious tone) - yaar dance partner..ye kisko choose karu...

ashii(happy) - di...abhii sir ko...

purvi(low tone) - pagal hai kya...

abhii(serious tone) - kon hoga mera partner...

avi(smile) - bhai aap mis purvi ke sath or main tasha ke sath...

abhii(naughty tone) - acha ji to aap tasha ke sath dance karna chahte ho...

avi(happy) - ha bhai...

saira(loudly) - so guys 10 min over ho chuke hai..ab sab apne apne partner ke sath stage par jao...arey nahi..partner choose karne mai problem ho rahi hogi..chalo main sab ko ek ek parchi deti hoon..jinpar kuch number likhe hai..jin logo ke numbers same honge..wo partner honge..jinka number kisi ke sath match nahi hoga wo kisi ke sath dance nahi karenge...

all - okk...

saira and me give parchi to all...

saira (happy) - to ab sab apne number batao...

daya(smile) - 2

pranjal(happy) - me too...

saira(happy) - wow great..next..

pankaj(happy) - 4..

shreya(smile) - me too..

appuu(smile) - 5

saira(fake sad) - sorry aapka koi partner nahi hai..

avi(happy) - 6...

anushka(irritate tone) - me too...

avi(fake angrly) - omg..pura plan bekar ho gaya..

abhii(smile) - 7...

purvi(smile) - me too...

sachin-shanaya ,seema-kavin..

saira(smile) - so guys...ready for dancing...

all - of course...

daya and pranjal start a song..

Yo Yo honey Singh...

Suno kal raat ki kahani...  
Pee li red wine maine purani...  
lakh roka tha yaaro ne...  
ke kar na tu manmaani. (x2)...

Mili mujhe ek apsara...  
kehndi mere kol aa zara...  
Mujhko ye tu bata kya..  
kya dil hai laapata...

abhii to see appu..she sliently standing there...abhii come near to appu ...and dancing around appu...appu and abhii dancing together...

Dil chori sadda ho gaya, Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye (x2)...  
Nainon Mein Kisi Ke Kho Gaya Oy Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...  
O Madam Teri Chaal, Tere Silky Silky Baal...  
Ab Main Isse Zyada Kya Kahoon...  
Main Nashe Mein Talli Ho Gaya Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...  
Dil Chori Sadda Ho Gaya, Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...

shanaya and sachin...

Munde Kudiyan sab ral-mil jaayenge...  
Hoke crazy jab floor pe ayenge...  
Sare milke note uddayenge...  
Zoom kar karke video banwayenge...  
Saare hai yaar aaj,Saare hai cousin...  
Let s celebrate Pre wedding sagun...  
Dhoondhta hoon main bhi dil woh kunwara...  
Jiske liye lage dil ki lagan...

Kaiyon ke aaj honge ristte pakke...  
jinke ho rahe hai nain mattakke...  
Tu Bhi akh seedhi mere utthe rakhe..  
Dass ki kariye..

abhii and purvi..

Dil chori sadda ho gaya, Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye (x2)..  
Nainon Mein Kisi Ke Kho Gaya Oy Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...  
O Madam Teri Chaal, Tere Silky Silky Baal...  
Ab Main Isse Zyada Kya Kahoon...  
Main Nashe Mein Talli Ho Gaya Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...  
Dil Chori Sadda Ho Gaya, Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...

pankaj and shreya...

Saari sarri .  
Saari raat, Saari daaru, Saari maine kheench di..  
Wedding hai yaar ki to come party with me...  
Dheere kaho kon jhuttey chhupayega...  
Jo bhi chhupayega wo chiitar khayega...

Super se Uperr mahoal banana hai..  
Bua fufad ji ko bhi nachana hai...  
Pura pura masti par jor rahega...  
O pee koi kuch nahi kahega..

seema and kavin...

Punjabi wedding me ladkiyan patti hai...  
Daaru chalti hai khuli batti hai..  
Daaru chali hai to door tak jayeg..  
Cattering wale ki shamat aayega...

avi(smile) - dance aata bhi hai ya nahi...

anushka(irritate tone) - nahi aata..

avi(smile) - jaise mai kar raha hoon bas meri copy karna...okk...pta nahi kaha se mil gayi aisi dance partner jab aata nahi tha to mna kar deti mai or tasha dance kar lete...next turn hamara hi hai to ready rahna dance ke liye nahi nahi copy karne ke liye..( he loughing badly)..

avi and anushka...

Dil chori sadda ho gaya, Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye (x2)...  
Nainon Mein Kisi Ke Kho Gaya Oy Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...  
O Madam Teri Chaal, Tere Silky Silky Baal...  
Ab Main Isse Zyada Kya Kahoon...  
Main Nashe Mein Talli Ho Gaya Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...  
Dil Chori Sadda Ho Gaya, Oye Ki Kariye Ki Kariye...

anushka hit to avi's leg..avi fell down in floor...

anushka(naughty tone) -bada aaya mujhe dance sikhane wala...khud par to aata nahi...or chale hai mujhe sikhane...aage se na mujhe soch samajhkar kuch bolna aaj to sirf niche giraya hai kal pta nahi kya kar du ..samajh gaya na..okk..(she went from there)...

avi(sad tone) - uss pagal ke sath dance karna pad gaya ...dance karna to aata nahi usko mujhe gira diya kitna pain ho raha hai...  
abhii(smile) - acha agar tasha ke sath teri friendship ho jaye to ye pain khatam ho jayega na..

avi(quickly) - haa bhai kuch to kam ho jayega ...

abhii(naughty tone) - oooooooh ! pain kam ho jayega...acha pahle mai friendship kar leta hoon uske sath phir tumhari baat karta hoon..

avi(fake anger) - bilkul nahi bhai aap to bilkul nahi janyenge...agar aapne friendship ke liye bol diya to samajho meri love story banne se pahle hi finish ho jayegi...

abhii(smile) - nahi , avi aisa kuch nahi hoga mai karta hoon baat...

avi(quickly) - haa pta bhai kuch nahi hoga phir mera...bas aapki girl friend mai ek ki entry or ho jayegi or wo kon hogi meri tasha...

abhii(teasing tone) -ohhhhhh meri tasha ...bahut badhiya beta sahi ja raha hai..tera bhai ka to abhi kuch nahi hua or tu sahi beta sahi hai..

avi(smile) -rahne do bhai mai sab janta hoon...aapki to sab diwaniya hai ..anushka se lekar purvi tak...aap daya bhai ko kaho wo karenge tasha se mere baare mai baat..

abhii(courius) -purvi matlab , usne kab tujhse ye sab kah diya...acha chal chhod...agar daya ne hi tasha ko impress kar liya to tera kya hoga avi...

avi(naughty tone) - nahi wo aisa nahi krenge mai unko janta hoon wo bahut simple hai bas shreya bhabhi ke sath hi fit rahte hai..aapki tarah nahi hai jo sabke lover boy banke ghumte hai...

abhii(fake anger) - meri tarah nahi hai matlab..mai kya badmash nazar aata hoon tujhe jo kisi ki bhi gf ko apni gf bna lu..

avi(naughty tone) - usse se kam bhi nahi ho...dekho na kitni saari girlfriends hai aapki..bilkul gopiyon ke krishan ki tarah..

abhii(badly laughing) - acha chal thik hai daya hi baat kar lega par wo hai kaha..dance ke baad dikha hi nahi..

avi(serious tone) - haa bhai daya bhai hai kaha...aap dekho unhe itne mai kuch or try karta hoon ...

abhii ( normaly) - okk mai dekhta hoon..(avi went) ..

suddenly abhii 's phone ringing...

abhii on call - haa hello kon..

man(smile) - arey kya abhijeet babu itni jaldi bhool gaye mujhe...par daya to yaad hai na tujhe ya usse bhi bhool gaye... kaam ki baat ye hai tu apne dost daya ko dundh raha wo waha nahi milega kyuki wo mere pass hai agar usse jida dekhna chahta hai to wo formula lekar aa...

abhii (scar tone) - daya , tere pass kaise ..tu dekh usse kuch mat karna ..teri ladai mere sath hai na to usko kuch mat karna ..

man(laughing ) - kuch nahi karunga tere dost ko ..tu bas time se aa jana ...(he the call)..

abhii pov - mujhe lag raha tha ki kuch hone wala hai par daya ne nahi mana ..ab meri wajah se fas gaya wo khud..

abhii (shouted) - stopppppppppppppppp it..band karo ye party...

END THE CHPTER..

Tell me guys how is it..i hope u liked and enjoy it...guys aapke reviews hamari success hote hai agar meri story aapko achi lagti hai to review karna na bhoole ..jab mai aapko entertain hone ki wajah deti hoon to aap bhi ek writer ko uski success enjoy karne ka chance jarur de ye ek reader ki duty hoti hai..ye mai sirf apne liye hi nahi har ek writer ke liye bol rahi hoon agar aapko story achi lge to jarur review kare or nahi bhi lage ya koi kami lage to wo bhi bta do..at least hame apni mistakes improve karne ka chance to milega...agar kuch galat kaha ho to maine wo bhi bta dena okk guys...thanku guys..

thanku guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

tata...

sheetal...


	14. Chapter 15

Hello guys...

I am back with a new chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

abhijeet(shouted) - I said just stop it..suna nahi tum logo ne...

avi(low tone) - bhaiya kya hua...sab kuch thik toh hai na...

abhijeet(tense tone) - kuch thik nahi hai avi ...daya... wo log daya ko le gaye..maine pahle hi kaha tha ki daya mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai , par usne kaha aisa kuch nahi hai abhii, (teary tone) mujhe uski baat sun ni hi nahi chahiye thi..avi mujhe nahi sun ni chahiye thi uski baat. agar mai uski baat nahi sunta toh sayad daya yaha par hamare sath hota...ye sab nahi hota jo aaj hua..maine sahi kaha na...

avi (worried tone) - bhaiya daya bhai ko..

purvi interuptted..

purvi(console tune) - avi daya ji ko kuch nahi hoga...( to see towards abhijeet ) jo ho gaya hai uss par gulity feel karne se kuch nahi hoga , jo bura hone wala hai usko rokna hoga..

abhijeet come near to purvi and said ( angry tone)- kitni easily tumne bol diya ki gulity feel karne se kuch nahi hoga , tum janti bhi ho daya mere liye kya hai agar usko meri wajah se kuch ho gaya na to kabhi apne aap se nazar mila nahi paunga.. tum sayad janti nahi unke boss ke bare mai wo mujhse badla lene ke liye kisi bhi hadd tak ja sakta hai...

purvi(serious tone) - correct , nahi janti mai unke boss ke baare mai,,unke boss ke to kya mai yaha per jyada kisi ke baare mai nahi janti par itna sab kuch hone baad ek baat tumhare baare mai jarur jaan gayi hoon ki "agar tum chaho toh to sab kuch kar sakte ho , badal ko majbur kar sakte ho barsne ke liye , mountain ko apne aage jhuka sakte ho , dhoop mai barish kra sakte ho " jab tum in sab ko apne tarah se kaam karne ke liye majbur kar sakte ho toh unka boss to sirf ek criminal hai , phir kyu itna helpless feel kar rahe ho yaar...

abhii continue look to purvi...

purvi(console tune) - abhii tumne ye to suna hi hoga " maan liya to haar hai or thaan liya to jeet hai"..or tum thaan lo ki daya ji ko tumhe bilkul safe wapas lekar aana hai...

abhii ( confidently) - correct , mai daya ko bilkul sahi salamat wapas laker aaunga...( he walk some step , and stop ..he turn and come near to purvi again) ..

purvi( confuse tone) - kya hua , maine kuch galat kaha kya , tum aise kyu dekh rahe ho mujhe..

abhii(little bit smile) - itna sab kuch kaise , i mean sayad jo tumne kaha wo mai kuch na kar saku par tumne aisa kaise bol diya , tum to mere bare mai jyada kuch nahi janti..par jo bhi tumne kaha wo sunkar mujhe bahut acha lga or mujh mai wo confidence bhi wapas aa gaya jo kuch der pahle sayad kahi kho gaya tha..thank you so much purvi..( he try to go) ..

purvi(smile) - ek min , ( he stop and turn) maine kuch bhi aise hi nahi kaha sab kuch soch samajh kar bola hai ,mai samjhati hoon.. jaise pyar ek ehsaas hota hai jo pta nahi kab , kyu or na jane kaise ho jata hai ,waise hi ek ehsaas mera bhi hai tumhare liye jo sayad aaj se pahle kisi ko bhi dekh kar nahi hua ki tum wo kar sakte ho jo koi nahi kar sakta sayad mai bhi nahi or phir maine to tumhare bare mai bahut kuch suna hai , tumhare jaise human ke liye toh god bhi badal ko barsne ke , mountain ko jhukne ke liye bol sakte hai... phir unka boss to bahut chhota cheez hai...plzz yaar tum ab kabhi himmat mat harna..

abhii(smile tone) - thanku so much ..par tum bhi ye mat socho ki tum ye nahi kar sakti tum bhi wo sab kuch kar sakti ho jo mai kar sakta hu..

purvi(serious tone) - okk , par kya mai tumhare sath chal sakti hoon plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz mna mat karna...mai tumse bahut kuch sikhna chahti hoon or iss se acha chance mujhe nahi lagta mujhe milega..

abhii (strict tone ) - nahi , bilkul nahi, waha par bahut khatra hai..

purvi(request tone) - plzzzzzzzzz mna mat karo..

abhii(serious tone) - okk ..chalo mere sath , par tum jo bhi karogi mujhe bta kar karogi ye promise karna hoga tumhe apni marzi se kuch nahi karogi..

purvi(happy )- okk .. promise..

avi, appu , ashii, riya, all said - ham log bhi aapke sath chalenge...

purvi(console tone) - nahi ashii &appu tum hamari sath nahi chal sakte kyuki ashii tumhe mumma ke pass jana hai unhone tumhe bulaya hai or appu tumhari mumma ka bhi mujhe phone aaya tha ki unhe tumse kuch urgent work hai to tumhe aaj ki train se nagpur wapas jana hoga..

appu&ashii (sad tone) - par ...chal chhodo ham chale jayenge par aap apna dhyan rakhna plzz..

purvi nodded..

abhii(console) - avi or riya tum log hamare sath nahi jaoge..bcz tum kuch nahi jante kab kya karna hai or kaise karna hai..avi tum tasha,anushka ko unke ghar par drop kar dena...or phir iske baad tum or riya dono ek sath rahna kahi bahar mat jana..

avi(serious tone) - nahi bhaiya , mai aapke sath hi chalunga agar aapko kuch ho gaya to..

abhii(console tone) - avi nahi chal sakta tu mera sath , mai tujhse promise karta hoon mujhe kuch nahi hoga..

avi(serious tone) - nahi bhai mujhe kuch nahi sun na ..mai bas aapke sath chal raha hoon to bas chal raha hoon..

tasha continue see to abhii&avi..

abhii(console tone) - acha sun , chal maan le agar mai tujhe waha lekar chalu or unhone tujhe pakad liya , tumhe chhodne ki kimat meri maut hui to phir kya karega tu or kya karunga mai..

avi quickly hug to abhii and said (teary tone) - bhai aisa mat kaho meri wajah se aapki maut...nahi kabhi nahi..acha aap jao par apna dhyan rakhna..

tasha pov - yaar kaise bhai ye dono matlab aaj ke time mai jaha bhai ek dusre ki jaan lene ke liye fight karte hai , waha ye dono ek dusre ki jaan bachane ke kiye ek dusre se fight kar rahe hai..chalo abhii ji to ek intelligent cop hai par ye avi dekhne mai to itna samajhdar nahi lagta par kitna samajhdar hai ye isme kuch to alag hai..

avi( serious tone) - kaha khoyi hui ho ghar nahi jana kya.. chalo mai tumhe ghar chhod deta hoon..

abhii(serious tone) sachin tum daya ka phone trace karo pta lagao uska phone kaha hai or shreya & seema tum hamare sath chalo ...or haa sachin agar daya ka phone koi activity kare to quickly hame inform karna..

sachin, shreya and seema nodded ...

unknown place...

seema(low tone) - abhii sachin ne btaya hai ki daya sir ki last location yahi thi..

abhii(serious tone) - okkk..yaha kuch jarur milega..jis se hame daya ka pta chal jaye...

purvi(smile) - of course...

abhii(serious tone) - pura area search maro...kuch na kuch jaru milega...

all nodded...

after sometime all are back...

shreya(low tone) - sir kuch nahi mila...

seema(low tone)- abhii udhar bhi kuch nahi hai...

abhii(serious tone) - okk..par ye purvi kaha rah gayi...

seema(low tone) - abhi tak to mis purvi ko aa jana chahiya tha...

abhii(strict tone) - mene bola tha 15 min mai wapas yahi par milte hai par...

shreya(low tone) - kahi purvi kisi khatre mai to nahi hai...

seema(serious tone) - daya sir ko bachana aaye the or ab ye mis purvi...

shreya(worried tone) - kahi purvi ko bhi unlogo ne..

abhii(serious tone) - nahi..purvi ko kuch nahi hoga...wo yaha mere sath aayi thi or mai purvi ko dhundh lunga...

seema(low tone) - ha abhii...par purvi ha kaha...

abhii(strict tone) - par war mujhe kuch nahi pta purvi ko dhundho...

both are nodded...

Tasha's home...

avi(low tone) - tumhara ghar aa gaya hai...tum ja sakti ho...

tasha(smile) -okk...par tum itne abset kyu ho...

avi(serious tone) - mere bhaiya waha par daya bhai ko bachane gaye hai...

tasha(smile) - to ye acha baat hai...phir tum kyu abset ho...

avi(serious tone) - waha par bahut khatra hai...agar bhaiya ko kuch ho gaya to...

tasha(console tone) -abhii ji kuch nahi hoga...wo bahut intellgent hai...unko pta hai ki unhe kab kya karna hai...

avi(worried tone) - I know par...sayad tum nahi janti ki main bhaiya se kitna pyaar karta hoon...

tasha(smile) - I know...but you don't worry...abhii ji ko kuch nahi hoga...

avi(smile) - I hope...aisa hi ho...

tasha(smile) - chalo andar mai coffice banati hoon...

avi(smile) - nahi...raat ho gayi hai...

tasha(naughty tone) - raat ko coffice nahi pite kya tum...

avi(smile) - nahi...mujhe jana hai kahi par...

tasha(smile) - oh acha tumhari gf tumhara wait kar rahi hogi...

avi(smile) - nahi...aisa baat nahi...actually meri koi gf nahi hai..

tasha(teashing tone) - really yaar...matlab koi nahi hai...

avi(smile) - hai...ab jana hai..

tasha(smile) - coffice ke baad ja sakte ho tum waha par...

avi(smile) - okk...

avi pov -god please mere bhaiya ka dhyaan rakhna..daya bhai ko bhi kuch nahi hone dena...

unknown place...

seema(low tone) - abhii purvi ka kuch pta nahi chala..

shreya(worried tone) - god purvi or daya ka dhyaan rakhna...

abhii( to himself) - daya kaha ho yaar tum...dekho meri wahaj se ab purvi ka bhi kuch pta nahi chal raha hai...mai daya or purvi ko kuch nahi hone dunga...par kaha ho tum dono...sari galti meri hai...meri wajah se do masoom ki jaan ko khatra hai...(tearly tone) bas ek baar wo dono mil jaye...plzzzz god help me...kaha dhundhu mai daya ko...purvi yaar tumne kyu apni jaan khatre mai dal di yaha aakar...god please ek baar purvi or daya ka pta chala do phir kabhi kuch nahi magunga...

suddenly purvi said "abhiiii"...abhii trun and said" purviiiiiiiiii"...run towarod purvi and hug tighty...seema and shreya smilly see to abhivi...purvi was shocked and slient...

abhii(tearly tone) - kaha thi tum...agar tumhe kuch ho jata to...

purvi was shocked and slient to see abhii's behave...

purvi(confuse) -abhiii...kya hua...tum itne dare hue kyu ho...(hug broken)...

abhii(quickly) - sorry wo..mai dar gaya tha..daya ka kuch pta nahi chal raha tha or phir tum...to tumhe hug kar liye..I am really sorry purvi...

purvi(smile and serious tone) - it's okk abhii...

abhii(serious tone) - par tum kaha gayi thi...

purvi(serious tone) - mujhe kuch blood ki drop mili thi to maine uska picha kiya..par kuch time baad wo drop khatam ho gaye...

abhii(curious tone)- great..par kaha ..mujhe lekar chalo waha par..

purvi ( serious tone) - okk..chalo mere sath..

all nodded..

purvi(serious tone) - abhii ye dekho ye rahi wo blood ki drops...or ye waha jaker khatam ho jati hai..

abhii( low tone) - shit..ab kya karu..(he look around him and he saw a factory) ..

abhii(happy ) - purvi wo factory dikh rahi hai tumhe sayad wo log daya ko laker waha par gaye ho...

purvi(smile) - haa ...iss par to mera dhyan hi nahi gaya...mujhe bhi lagta hai daya ji sayad yahi par ho..

seema(quickly) - haa abhii ..ab hame jaldi andar jaker daya sir ko bachana chahiye..

abhii(little bit loudly) - nahi ,abhi nahi..hame kuch nahi pta ander kitne log hai or unki strength kya hai..pahle hame unke baare pta lagana hoga...

shreya (teary tone) - sir aap kuch bhi karo par daya sir ko kuch nahi hona chahiye..mujhe bahut darr lag raha kahi daya sir ko wo log kuch kar na de...ager daya sir ko kuch ho gaya na to mai to mar hi jaungi..

abhii(console tone) - shreya sambhalo apne aap ko ..daya ko kuch nahi hoga..belive me..

shreya - ok sir..

abhii(normal tone) - good...ab sab meri baat dhyan se suno...seema or shreya tum dono piche ke door se andar jane ka try karna or mai aage ke door se dekhta hoon...

purvi(quickly) - or mai..mujhe kya karna hoga..

abhii(serious tone) - tum bahar hi rahogi ...agar mai kahunga tabhi andar hi aaogi..

purvi( little bit anger) - kyu , mai andar kyu nahi ja sakti tum sab ke sath ..mai itni bhi stupid cop nahi hoon jo aap mujhe apne ander le jane se bhi mna kar rahe ho..

abhii(console tone) - aisi baat nahi purvi ..mai tumhe isliye mna kar raha hoon... kyuki ek officer hone ke nate tum janti hogi ki har ek team ke kuch code words hote hai or un code words ke bare mai uss team ke members ko hi pta hota hai.. usi tarah hamare bhi kuch code words hai..jiska use hame sayad andar karna pad sakta hai..or tum hamare code words nahi janti , or tumhare ander jane sayad ham sab problem mai aa jaye or mai janta hoon ki tum aisa kabhi nahi chahogi..

purvi(low tone) - okk..par agar meri koi help ki jarurat ho to plzz mujhe inform karna..

abhii (smile) - of course yaar...

end the chapter..

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

guys ab start karte hai iss hero ke unique hero ban ne ki story...let's enjoy...

thanku so much guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

tata...

sheetal...


	15. Chapter 16

hello guys..

I am back with next chapter..a big sorry for late update...

we go here...

Some people present there & talking with each other .

" boss ne isse yaha kyu rakha hai?"...

guddu(confuse)- smaj mein nehi aa raha sayed boss ka koi plan hai ho sakta hai wo abhi humhe call kare

" are radhe koi aa raha hai lagta hai.."

guddu(confuse)- is qaut kon ho sakta hai? dek zara jake

One man go towards the front door to check someone present or not ..just then someone kick him tightly..

All become surprise...

radhe(scar and loudly tone) -kon hai..kiski kitni himmat radhe ke bhaiyon ko maar ne ki..guddu jra dekh...

Guddu run towards the door & again he also fall down into the floor & a man come near them...

radhe(angrly tone) - abhijeet...tu...

abhii(strict tone)- ha mai...mera bhai kaha hai...tumhari himmat kaise hui daya ko yaha lane ki...tumhari dushamni mere sath hai to phir daya ko yaha kyu lekar aaye..

radhe(smile) - acha...sorry abhijeet babu...arey guddu ye tune kya kiya , tu yaha daya ko kyu laya..dekh abhijeet babu naraj ho gaye...chalo koi baat nahi yaar agli baar daya ko nahi avi ko yaha lekar aayenge...

abhii(qulicky and angry tone) - oye...mere avi se door hi rahna..suna tune...agar uski taraf dekha bhi na to dobara dekhne layak nahi bachega..

radhe(angrly tone) - tu radhe ko marega...le mar...mar na...

abhii try to beat radhe..but suddenly stop..

radhe(smile) - ruk kyu gaya..mar na...dar gaya na...

abhii(strict tone) - daya kaha hai..

radhe(smile) - daya ko to mar diya guddu ne...ab tu kya karega..kyu guddu sahi kaha na..

guddu(smile) -hai boss..bahut tadap raha tha bechara..

guddu come near Abhijeet & start laughing badly...

Abhijeet stare him some seconds & then quickly punch in his heart for this reason he silently fall down into the floor..

radhe & rest of goons see this abackly

radhe(angrly tone) - gudduuuu...ye kya kiya tune...guddu ko mar diya...ab tu gaya... & he try to beaten him..

Abhijeet quickly kick him & punch on his neck all officers come & arrest all goons including radhe..

seema(low tone) - sir daya sir kaha hai...

abhii(confuse) - yahi kahi hoga dekho jra...

"mai yaha hoon boss"..

all are turn...

abhii(smile) - daya tu...thik to hai na..

shreya(low tone) - sir aap thik ho na...

daya(smile) - ha shreya mai bilkul thik hoon...

abhii(tearly tone) - mai to dar hi gaya tha...agar tujhe kuch ho jata to..

daya(smile) - abhii ke hote hue daya ko kabhi kuch ho sakta hai kya...

seema(smile) - kabhi nahi sir...

daya(smile) - chalo yaar ghar chalte hai..bahut bhook lagi hai...

seema(serious tone ) - okk sir...aap or abhii jao..mai shreya iss factory ko achi tarah dekh kar aate hai..sayed kuch mil jaye...

daya(smile) - okk..chalo abhii...

abhii thinging sometime and said -daya ham dono sach mai ghar chale...

daya(smile) - arey yaar bhook lagi hai...mai to kahta hoon seema or shreya tum bhi chalo...

abhii(smile) - okk...seema or shreya tum bhi chalo...

daya , shreya and seema start to walk but abhii thinging something & put his hand on daya's soulder from back side and said...

abhii(serious tone) - tu daya hi hai na...

daya , shreya and seema are turn...

abhi(serious tone) -tu mera dost hi hai na...

daya(thinging tone) - hai mai tumhara dost hi hoon...

abhii(smile) - acha to tum dost ho mere...

daya(smile) - ha ..tumhe koi doubt hai kya..

abhii(smile) - nahi yaar...mai to bas mazak kar raha tha...

daya(smile) - i know yaar...ab chale...

abhii(low tone) - of course...

seema(normally) - mis purvi chali gayi hai...abhi unka call aaya tha...

shreya(low tone) - okkk...

all are went from there...

one man - ha hello..mai ghar pahuch gaya hoon...

second man - great...ab aayega iss khel ka maza...

first man -ab aap shirf dekhte jao ki mai kaise iss abhijeet ko barbad karta hoon..

second man - great...kisi ko doubt to nahi hua na...

first man - nahi...chalo bye..mai baad mai baat karta hoon...aage ka plan mujhe bta dena...or ha mujhe dhoka dene ka sochna bhi mat...warna..tum jante ho na ki mai kya kar sakta hoon...

second man - ha...i know...bye...(call cut)...

BANGLOR...

(smile) - kaise ho beta...(ashii and purvi 's dad)...

ashii(happy) - ek dam mast or aap...

RK (smile) - or meri CBI beti kaisi hai...

ashii(happy) - purvi di bhi achi hai...

RK(smile) - wo case solve ho gaya jiske liye meri beti waha gayi thi...

ashii(thinging and serious tone) -konsa case...acha wo wala...hai wo to solve ho gaya...

RK(smile) - I knew it..aisa koi case nahi hai jo meri princess solve na kar sake...

ashii(happy) - aakhir sister bhi kiski hai...

RK (smile) - aisa kya beta...akhir tu bhi to meri hi beti hai..

ashii(happy) - of course dad...

RK(smile) - par meri princess kab wapas aa rahi hai..bahut din ho gaye hai usse mile...kabhi wo yaha or kabhi mai yaha..ek sath to mil hi nahi rahe hai...

suddenly RK's phone rainging...RK was vey happy to see call name...

ashii(normally) - dad kiska call hai...

RK(smile) - meri princess ka call aaya hai...

ashii(happy) - ohh...to aapki princess ka call hai..to karo na pick up..

RK(smile) - of course...(on call) - hello princess...kaisi ho beta...

purvi(on call) - main to achi hoon..aap or mumma kaisi hai...ashii pahuch gayi yaha...

RK(on call) -mai or tumhari mumma dono ache hai...ha ashii pahuch gayi yaha par..beta kab aa rahi ho yaha par..bahut yaad aa rahi hai..beta tum jante ho na ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hai..plzz beta jaldi aa jao...warna phir mujhe londan jana hai ek kaam se...kya pta phir mai londan se wapas aa bhi pau ya nahi...bas tu aa ja...

purvi(on call) - kyu nahi wapas aaoge aap londan se ...dad mai lekar aaungi aapko londan se agar aap aana bhi nahi chahte hoge to bhi mai le kar aaungi...dad bas ek kaam bacha hai uske baad aa rahi hoon aapke pass..dad bas thoda sa wait kar lo plzzz...agar mai abhi aa gayi na to meri country ko kuch log barbad kar denge...or aap jante hi ho ki aapki princess apni country se kitna pyaar karti hai...

RK(smile) -ha janta hoon na...bas tu apni country se hi pyaar karti hai apne dad se thodi pyaar karti hai...

purvi(low tone) - dad...ye aap kaisi baat kar rahe ho..mai aapse pyaar nahi karti...aap jante ho ki yaadi maine apni puri life mai kisi ko sabse jyada pyaar kiya hai to wo aap ho dad...phir kyu aisa bolte ho...agar aapne aisa bobara bola na to mai aapse baat hi nahi karungi...

RK(smile and thinging tone) - ok beta ab nahi bolunga...agar kabhi tujhe mujh mai or iss country mai se kisi ek ko chosse karna ho to tum kis ko chosse karogi...

purvi(shocked and low tone) - mai wo...

RK(happy) - beta meri ek baat yaad rakhna agar kabhi aisa hua na to tum bina kisi der ke iss country ko chosse karna...agar tum aisa karogi tu mujhe meri princess par proud hoga...

purvi(smile) -dad...aap aise kyu ho...or mai janti hoon ki aisi condition kabhi nahi aayegi...jis mai mujhe aap or iss country mai se kisi ek ko chosse karna pare...

RK(smile) - agar aaye bhi to darna mat..mai ordered de raha hoon ki tum iss country ko chosse karogi...okkk..

purvi(happy) - dad..you are the best dad of the world...I love you dad...

RK(smile) - if I am the best dad of the world becuse you are my princess...and I love you too beta...take care..bye...jaldi aana...

purvi(happy) - okk dad bye...(call cut)...

ABHIJEET 'S HOUSE...

avi and abhii and riya sitting together...

avi(smile) - bhaiya ab sab thik ho gaya hai...

riya(happy) - ha bhaiya avi bilkul thik kah raha hai...

abhii(thinging tone) - sayed hai...or sayed na...

avi(confuse) - matlab bhaiya...ab to daya bhai bhi ghar wapas aa gaye hai...

abhii(smile and thinging tone) - wahi to daya bhi aa gaya hai...chalo chhodo...

riya(confuse) - okk bhai...bhai aapko pta hai iss avi ne kya kiya tha party mai...

abhii(smile) - kya kiya tha avi ne...

avi(quickly) - kuch nahi kiya main bhaiay riya di jhoot bol rahi hai...

riya(naughty tone) - arey avi abhi to maine kuch kaha bhi nahi or tujhe pta chal gaya ki mai jhoot bol rahi hai...iska matlab kuch to garbar hai..kyu bhai sahi kaha na...

abhii(happy) - bilkul sahi kaha gudiya tune...ye avi kuch to chup raha hai ham dono se...

riya(teashing tone) - to phir btaiye kya chup rahe ho avi maharaj...dekho jhoot mat bolna bhai cid wale hai...

avi(irritate tone) - sach mai aisa kuch nahi hai bhaiya..bas riya di mujhe fassa rahi hai...

abhii(naughty tone) - to aisa hai kya...tu bol gudiya tum kyu fasha rahi ho meri bhai ko...

avi(happy) - ha to bolo riya di..kyu fasha rahi ho aap iss masoom bacche ko...

riya(irritate tone) - bhaiya aap meri side ho iss avi ki nahi...to aap mera sath do...

avi(naughty) - kyu de bhai aapka sath...wo mere bhai h...

riya(happy) -kyuki mai unki chhoti se gudiya hoon...kyu bhai sahi kaha na...

abhii(smile) - ha bilkul...

avi(fake angry) - to mai kuch nahi hoon kya...

abhii(smile) - tu to mera chhota bhai hai...

riya(confuse ) - acha to aap pahle ye bataye ki aap kiski side ho..meri ya phir iss avi ki...

abhii(smile) - mai tum dono ki side hoon yaar...

avi(fake angry) - kisi ek ko chosse karo bhaiya mujhe ya riya di ko...

abhii(naughty tone) - acha aisi baat hai to main tum dono mai se...

riya(quickly) - mujhe chosse karte hai...

avi(quickly and irritate tone) - aise kaise aapko ko chosse karte hai..dekh lena bhai mujhe hi chosse karegi...

abhii(naughty tone) - mai tum dono mai se kisi ko bhi nahi chosse karta..ab batao kya karoge tum dono...

riya(fake sad tone) - acha phir thik hai...avi bhai ham dono se pyaar nahi karte..tabhi to kah diya kisi ko bhi nahi..

avi(fake sad tone) - ha di aap bilkul sahi kah rahe ho...

riya(smile) - tu tension mat le avi teri di hai na...teri di tujhse bahut pyaar karti hai...

avi(smile) - ha di..aap ye mat sochna ki aapka bda bhai aapse pyaar nahi karta to chhota bhi nahi karta...

riya(fake sad tone) - I knoew avi..chal avi ham yaha se chalte hai...jab koi ham dono se pyaar nahi karta to kya fayda yaha rahne ka..

avi(fake angry) - ha di..chalo..

avi and riya start walking..

abhii(strict tone) - ye hath dikh raha hai..iss hath se dono ko 2 - 2 lagaunga...chup chap yahi beth jao...

riya(fake sad tone) - avi dekh ab bhai ham dono ko marenge bhi..

avi(sad tone) - ha di...

"kya yaar kyu preshaan kar raha hai indono ko"...

abhii(smile)- daya tu..wo bhi itni raat ko...

avi(fake sad tone) - daya bhai dekho bhaiya mujhe or di ko mar rahe hai...

daya(naughty tone) - aisa hai kya abhii..tu avi or riya ko mar raha hai kya...

abhii(smile) - tujhe kya lgta hai ki mai indono ko maar sakta hoon...

daya(serious tone) - tera kya belive...tu kuch bhi kar sakta hai...

abhii(smile) - acha yaar..tujhe aisa lagta hai kya...

daya(smile) - arey yaar mazak kar raha tha..

riya(smile) - daya bhai aap itni raat ko yaha..koi problem to nahi hai...

daya(happy) - arey riya koi problem nahi hai ...mai na ghar par akela bor ho raha tha to socha tum sab ke pass aa jata hoon..

abhii(serious tone) - jo khud ek problem ho use bhala kya problem hogi...

daya(confuse ) - matlab...

abhii(smile) - kuch nahi yaar...mazak kar raha hai...

avi(smile) -ye acha kiya aapne...

daya(serious tone) - abhii jab mujhe unlogo ne pakad rakha tha to mene unlogo ko bolte hue suna tha ki boss london jane wale hai...

abhi(low tone) - acha...to iss game ka mastermind london bhagne wala hai...mai use londan se bhi le kar aaunga..

daya(smile) - of course yaar...

daya to himself - I wish aisa hi ho mere yaar...bas tu ek baar london pahuch jaye...phir aayega game ka maza...us boss ko bhi or ham sab ko bhi...

end the chapter...

I hope you all liked it...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku so much guys for your reviews...

bye..

take care..

tata..

sheetal...

CID BEAURO...


	16. Chapter 17

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter...

we go here..

next day morning...

In bureau..

all team busy in their work, suddenly acp come there..

acp(serious):- daya , wo dushyant wale case ki file kaha hai..

daya(remembering) - sir wo file to abhijeet ke pass thi..

acp(soft tone) - or ye abhijeet kab aayega bureau. i mean wo abhi rest karna chahta hai ya phir ...

daya - pta nahi sir.. par wo rest kare ye to possible nahi hai...

acp- par daya agar abhi ko aana hota to wo abhi tak aa jata use pta hai ki mujhe late aane wale cop bilkul passand nahi hai , or wo toh khud time par aane wala officer hai.. chalo jo bhi ho daya tum jaker abhi se uss file ke bare mai puchkar aao mujhe wo file chahiye 12 baje tak us case ki report deni dcp sir ko..

daya- ok sir..

abhijeet's home..

abhi got ready and leave to bureau , suddenly daya come there..

daya - kya yaar kaha ja rahe ho..  
abhi(smile) - or kaha yaar, bas bureau ke liye nikal raha tha..

daya(smile) - arey nahi yaar, tum abhi rest karo baad mai aana bureau..

abhiii(smile) - okk yaar .. ab thik hai ..

daya(shocked) - sach mai tum nahi aaoge bureau.. tu thik hai na abhiii , i mean tum kal bhi mujhe kuch azeeb bol rahe the or ab mere ek baar bolne par hi tum maan gye ki tum bureau nahi jaoge...

abhii(fake smile)- kya yaar tum abhi tak wo baat ko yaad kar rahe ho, wo to bas maine tumhe aise hi bol diya mujhe lga tha ki tum mere daya nahi ho , but ab sab clear hai ki tum hi daya ho..or kya matlab hai tumhara ki mai bureau nahi chahta isliye tumhare kahne par ek baar mai hi maan gaya..to chalo mai bhi chalta hoon tumhare sath abhi..maine sirf isliye tumhara kahna mana kyuki mujhe kuch time avi or riya ke sath rahna hai bas isliye.. got it..

daya(smile) -arey nahi yaar mera wo matlab nahi tha , tum bhi na, kuch bhi sochte rahte ho...or hai mai daya hi hoon koi or nahi ..understand.. any way ab ye sab chhodo bas abhi tum mujhe dushyant wale case ki file ke bare mai bta do..

abhijeet(confuse) - konsi file.. dushyant wale case mai to sayad mai tha bhi nahi daya..

daya(shocked) - kya yaar ,iss case ko to tumne khud hi solve kiya tha...

suddenly shreya and seema come there...

shreya(smile) - daya sir aap yaha abhi tak bureau nahi gaye aap...

daya(low tone) - wo main abhii se dushyant case ki file lene aaya tha...or tum...

shreya(smile) - oh acha...seema ko kuch kaam tha riya or abhii sir se...

seema(normally ) - abhii riya kaha hai...

abhii(remembering) - riya , acha riya wo to nahi hai yaha...

daya(smile) - yaar jaldi se dushyant case ki file de do..acp sir wait kar rahe hai...

abhii(confuse) - yaar wo file mere pass nahi hai...

shreya(low tone) - sir...acp sir ne ham sab ke samne aapko uss case ki file di thi...

abhii(remembering ) - acha..mujhe di thi...to phir mere room mai hogi...

daya(smile) - abhii yaar jaldi le kar aao...

abhii(smile) - okk...(he went to his room)...

seema(serious tone) - sir ye abhii kuch aajeeb sa behave kar rahe hai...

shreya(low tone) - ha sir..abhii ko ye yaad hi nahi ki acp sir ne unhe uss case ki file di thi...

daya(smile) - aisa kuch nahi hai...sayed abhii ke dhyaan se wo case nikal gaya ho...waise bhi ham itne case solve karte tha...ab har ek case to yaad nahi rahta na...

shreya(smile) - ye to hai sir...

daya(smile) - ye abhii kaha rah gaya..( see towords watch) acp sir wait kar rahe honge...

seema(low tone) - sayed abhii ko file mil nahi rahi hogi...chalo ham ja kar unki help karte hai...

shreya(normally) - okk...

abhii's room...

abhii was searching file...

daya(smile) - mili ya nahi yaar...

abhii(serious tone) - pta nahi...yahi kahi rakhi thi...pta nahi kaha gayi...

seema(smile) - koi baat nahi abhii ,ham sab milkae kar dhundte hai ,mil jayegi..

abhii(smile) - okk...

all were searching the file.. abhii left a file , see and throw on bed..seema notic him...

seema(serious tone) - abhii wo file konsi thi...

abhii(smile) - pta nahi...

seem(low tone) - ek baar dikhana jra...

abhii(soft tone) - okk...

(abhii gave file to seema)...

seema(smile) - arey abhii yahi to hai wo file...

daya(soft tone) - dikhana jra...

(seema gave file to daya)...

daya(smile) - arey ha..yahi hai..

abhii(smile) - oh sorry maine dhyaan se dekha hi nahi..or throw kar diya...

shreya(normally) - koi baat nahi sir aisa hota hai...aap rest kijiye , ham sab chalte hai...

abhii(smile) - arey ruku main chai bnata hoon phir chale jana tum sab...

seema(soft tone) - abhii , acp sir hamara wait kar rahe honge hamara...evening mai aate hai ham sab...

abhii(smile) - ok..bye...

all said to abhii "good bye"..and went from there...

CID BUREAU...

acp(strict tone) - kaha rah gaya ye daya...( see towards watch) 12pm se pahle file DCP ke pass le kar jani hai...

sachin(low tone) - sir , daya sir aate hi honge...

acp(strict tone) - aate hi honge...to aaya kyu nahi abhi tak...DCP ke phone par phone aa rahe hai...

suddenly seema ,daya and shreya come here...

daya(normally) - sir file...

acp(serious tone) - kaha rah gaye the tum...

shreya(low tone) - sir wo file mil nahi rahi thi...

acp(strict tone) - kya matlab mil nahi rahi thi ?...

daya(low tone) -sir , wo ham sab file ko dhund rahe the...pta nahi abhii ne file kaha rakh di thi...

acp(confuse) - abhii hamesha apni file sambhal kar hi rakhta hai...to iss baar kaise nahi mili file, kaise kho gayi thi..

daya(low tone) - sir , ye sab chhodo aap jaldi DCP sir ke pass file le kar jaye..

acp(serious tone) - okkk

acp went from there...all officers looking towards each other..

seema(relax tone) - chalo bach gaye , warna aaj to gaye the...

shreya(soft tone) - ha yaar...aaj kahi ghumne chale...

daya(smile and naughty tone) - chalte hai , bas shreya tum acp sir se puch lo , phir chalte hai ham sab...

shreya(shocked and broken word) -kyaaa?...main...

daya(naughty tone) - shreya kiska name hai...mera to nahi hai...

shreya(low tone) -main kyu?...aap pucho na...seema tu puch na..

seema(quickly) - na baba na...abhi abhi to maine join kiya hai...or tum chalti ho ki ...na baba na...(all laugh)..daya sir aap puch lo na...

daya(soft tone) - nahi...mai nahi kar sakta...

seema(low tone) - sir , aap to senior ho..or acp sir ke favourites mai bhi aate ho..to aap kyu nahi kar sakte...

daya(smile) - arey yaar aisi baat nahi hai...main acp sir se puch to lunga..par unko canvance karna thoda muskil hai...

seema(soft tone) - iska matlab aap bhi acp sir se darte ho...

daya(low tone) - mai darta nahi hoon..wo to bas...

shreya(naughty tone) - rahne do sir , ham sab ko pta hai.. kitni baar dekha bhi hai acp sir ke aate hi aap kaise attention position mai aa jate ho.. ek dam savdhan wale position jaise school time mai student prayer mai hote hai ki kahi move ho gaye to teacher ki stick padi..bilkul waise hi..

daya(fake anger) - acha , tumhe kuch kam nahi hota kya har time mujhe hi dekhti rahti ho. or mai acp sir ko respect deta hu aisa karke. darta warta nahi hu.. tum bhi na kuch bhi.. or karne lag jati ho hihihhihi, kuch kar liya karo sare time mujhe dekhna achi baar nahi hai..

(seema and sachin control their laughter to see dareya's cute fight)..

shreya(fake anger) - acha or tum (turning seema&sachin , she change her topic). aap ye batao acp sir ko kon manayega ghumne jane ke liye..

daya(smile) - ye kaam to sirf ek hi insaan kar sakta hai...

seema(curious) - kon sir?

daya(smile) - mera yaar , mera bhai ,one and only mera abhii or kon .. wo hi acp sir ko convance kar sakta hai.. use pta hai ki acp sir ko kaise batter lagana hai..

seema(little bit sad) - par abhii to yaha nahi hai..phir kaise..

daya(laughing)- phir kya, karo wait uske bureau aane ka...

Abhijeet's home...

abhii was sitting on sofa...just then abhii's phone ringing..he pick up the phone..

abhii on call - hello, pta chal gya tumhe.. that's great. mai aata hu tum wahi rahna..

abhii to himself - ab maza aayega game ka.. ab mere pass bhi wo ekka hai jiska use mai tumhare againest kar sakta hu..tune kya socha tha tu itni easy bach jayega. sayad tu mere bare mai achi tarah se janta nahi hai. ab mujhe un logo ko raste se hatana hoga jo mere kaam mai rukawat ban sakte hai...ab sara plan easily samajh aa raha ki kab kya karna hai..  
In bureau...

pankaj(smile) - sir , aaj to koi case nahi hai yaha ham sab bore ho rahe hai, to kya ham log ghar ja sakte hai..

daya(smile) - or ghar jaker kya karega tu. arey ham sab yaha hai or tu phir bhi bore ho raha hai. ghar jaker to sab akela rah jayenge. yaha per ham sab sath to hai.

shreya(smile)- correct sir..

seema(teasing tone) - haa pta hai mujhe , kyu ghar nahi jana aap dono ko..

just then daya's phone ringing..

shreya(naughty tone) - sir dekho na seema kya bol rahi hai..

daya(soft tone)-haha, baad mai shreya, abhi imprtant call hai..

shreya(little bit angry) - nahi sir, kuch bolo iss seema ko aajkal kuch jyada hi bolti hai...

daya(angry) - tumhe samajh nahi aata kya ek baar mai, bol rahu hu baad mai, to baad mai.. ab hatto ..(he went outside)...

seema(low tone) - shreya yr koi baat nahi. kuch important call hogi or wo preshan ho gye honge sayad isliye aisa bol diya..

shreya(sad tone) - par yaar maine konsa unhe mna kar rhi thi bas thoda mazak hi to kar rahi thi.. par ..

pankaj(shocked tone) - ye daya sir ko hua kya itna gussa. mana ki koi important call thi par aise to baat nahi karni chahiye thi unhe.. infect wo aisa kabhi karte bhi nahi hai aajak unhone kabhi aise baat nahi ki important call to unke pahle bhi aate the par...

seema(serious tone) - wo to hai. chal chod na yr abhi haal hi mai itna sab kuch hua hai to sayad isliye aisa bol diya..

outside..

daya on call - hello , haa, bolo kya baat hai.. sab thik hai yaha, sab bahut pyaar karte hai yaha mujhse. ab tum batao, tumne apna kaam kar diya na...beta tu mujhe mat bta ki konsa kaam kaise karna hai..ab sabko pta ham kya kar sakte hai. hame barbad karne chale the bechare..ab mujhe dheere dheere karke un logo ko raste se hatana hoga jo mere kaam mai rukawat ban sakte hai.. (cut the call)...

End the chapter..

I hope you liked..

guys ab iss story ka update nahi hoga...ye story mai yahi par chhod rahi hu kuch months ke liye..mai phir wapas aaungi.. I hope aap sab ne meri iss story ke yaha tak ke safar ko enjoy kiya hoga.. or haa don't forget this story...kyuki picture abhi baki hai mere dost...tab tak ke liye"GOOD BYE"..

bye..

take care..

tata...

sheetal... 


	17. Chapter 18

hello guys...

how are you guys..I hope all are good..I am come after long time..so enjoy this chapter..

shikha ji this is for you..otherwise koi chance hi nahi tha update dena ka...so I hope you like this chappy...

we go here...

unkown place...

first man(serious tone) - haa...kya hua...kyu bulaya mujhe yaha par...

second man(smile) - wo dekho tumhara ekka...jis se ab tum iss game ke master mind ko pakad sakte ho...

first man turn and see ..

first man(happy) - wah! kya baat hai..thank you so much yaar...great job ram...

ram(smile) - thanks sir..it's my pleasure sir...I am so happy ki main aapke kuch kaam aa saka..

first man(smile) - acha ab main chalta hoon..agar mujhe kisi ne yaha dekh liya to pura plan kharab ho jayega..or tumhari jaan ko bhi kharta ho sakta hai...

ram(smile)- sir, aap ke liye to jaan bhi hajir hai...

first man(smile) - jaan nahi chahiye ram , bas tumhra sath chahiye..

ram(happy) wo to always dunga mai...

first man(smile)- acha bye...take care baccha..or iss ekke ka bhi dhyaan rakhna..main kal plan B start kar raha hoon..

ram(smile) - okk sir...bye...

CID BUREAU...

all officer are busy in their works...abhii enter in bureau...

abhii(happy) - hello guys..

all are happy to see abhii in bureau...

daya(smile) - tu yaha..tujhe to rest karna tha..phir yaha kaise...

abhii(smile) - yaar ghar par bore ho raha tha...

shreya(soft tone) - kyu...avi or riya kaha gaye...

abhii(normaly tone) - riya clg gayi hai or avi friends ke ghar par...

seema(low tone) -ohh...chalo acha hua tum yaha aa gaye ho..abhii ek kaam tha...

abhii(soft tone) - ha bolo...

seema(low tone) - ham sab ka plan hai kahi ghumne jane ka...

abhii(happy) - wow...that's great...

seema(low tone) - par ek problem hai...

abhii(confuse) - kaisi problem...

shreya(low tone) - apc sir se kon permission kon lega...

abhii(soft tone) - tum le lo...nahi to daya hai...

daya(low tone) - na..na..na..mujhse na hoga...

seema(smile) - abhii,tum lo na permission acp sir...

abhii(shocked tone)- ma..ma...main , acp se permission lu...pagal hoon kya..

daya(requesting tone) - abhii plzzz , tu bhai hai na mera...

seema(smile) - abhii ek tum hi to ho jo acp sir se permission le sakte ho...

shreya(requesting tone) - abhii sir , aap hi ho jo acp sir ke puch sakte ho..(towards daya) warna kisi mai to himmat hi nahi hai...plzz sir..

pankaj - plzzzzzz abhii sir...

sachin - plzzz sir...

all together - plzzzzzzz...

sunddenly acp enter in bureau...

acp(strict tone) - ye kya ho raha hai...itna shor kyu macha rahe ho tum sab...

daya(low tone) - sir wo , abhii ko aapse kuch kahna hai...

acp(serious tone) - ha bolo...

seema(smile) - ha bolo abhii , kya kahna hai tumhe sir se...

abhii(low tone) - sir...wo...wo..wo...

shreya(smile) - abhii sir jaldi bol do na...

abhii(low tone) - ha wo...

acp(serious tone) - abhii jaldi bolo kya kahna hai tumhe...

abhii(quickly) - sir, aajkal kuch kaam nahi hai to main soch raha tha ki ham sab kahi ghumne chalte hai hai...

acp stare him...

acp(strict tone) - ghumne jana hai..ye baat kahni thi tumhe...

daya(low tone) - ha sir...

acp(serious tone) - mujhe belive hi nahi ho raha hai ki tum jaisa officer iss tarah mujhse puch rha hai or wo bhi kis liye ghumne jane ke liye...

abhii (low tone) - sir agar aap nhi chahte to koi baat nhi, ham nhi jayenge..

acp(strict tone) -kya matlab tum ab nhi jaoge, maine mna kiya kya.. bolo..

abhii(low tone)- nhi sir.. par aapne ..

acp(normal tone) - haa par kya maine..

abhii( slowly) -aapne haa bhi to nhi kaha..

acp(strict tone) -haa tum chahte ho ki mai tumhe permission de du wo bhi ghumne ke liye or wo bhi ab jab.. kher chhodo wo sab tumse baad mai hai tum log ja sakte ho..

abhii(he don't hear acp's words) -sir I'm sorry , ab mai nhi infect ham se koi nhi jayega par aap gussa mat kijiye .. mai ab kabhi holiday ke liye nhi bolunga...

shreya(happy) - sir , acp sir ne haa kar di hai phir ab app..

acp(naughty tone) - ek min abhii ye tum khud puch raho ya phir (towards all officer)...

abhii(low tone) - nhi sir...main khud puch raha hoon...

acp(smile) - okk..phir jao tum sab...main nahi jaunga...

daya(smile) - kyu sir...

acp(smile) - mujhe kuch kaam hai...okk ab main chalta hoon HQ jana hai..

abhii(smile) - okk sir...

acp went from there..and all officer start dancing around abhii...

all said together - wah! tera kya kahna...

abhii(smile) - arey yaar ab band bhi karo...

daya(smile)- abhii yaar sorry..ham sab ne tujhe acp sir ke samne fasha diya tha..

abhii(fake angry) - abe jaan nikal gayi thi meri...mujhe to lga aaj acp sir mujhe permant ghumne hi bhej denge...

all laughing...

seema(smile) - ab sab ready ho jao...aaj raat ko jana hai ham sab ko...

pankaj(confuse) - par ham sab ja kaha rahe hai...

shreya(low tone) - arey ha...kaha ja rahe hai..

abhii(smile) - nagpur chale...

daya(nornamly)- arey nahi , waha to kitni baar ja chuke hai...shimla chale...

seema(soft tone) - arey nahi , kulu manali chale...

pankaj(naughty tone) - arey nahi , all story mai ham sab kulu manali hi jate hai..kahi or..

shreya(smile) - U.P chale...

abhii(low tone) - U.P...

shreya(smile) - haa...

seema(confuse) - U.P means hota kya hai...

shreya(smile) - seema U.P means uttra pardesh...

pankaj(soft tone) - uttra pardesh main aisa kya unique hai yaar...

abhii(smile) - pankaj uttra pardesh ,uttra pardesh hai...waha ke chaat ke thele , chanchal sweet corner ke garam garam samose aye haye mere to muh mai abhi se hi water aa rha h... or sabse important baat waha par hamare writer ji bhi rahte hai jo or kahi nhi milne wale hame...to unique to hoga hi...

pankaj( happy) - wah ! sir ye to superb hai , chalo to jaldi se chalte hai..

abhii(naughty tone) - pankaj jra sambhalkar rahna waha ke log jra hatke hote hai tumhe kab tumhe wo log pagal bna denge tumhe pta bhi nhi chalega..

pankaj(serious tone) - kya sir waha aisa hota hai.. to mai nhi jaunga..

abhii(smile ) - arey yr par jitne pyare wo log hote hai aise to kahi milne ke nhi hai..

seema(happy) - okk ...ham sab uttra pardesh ja rahe hai..okk..

shreya(smile) - main soch rahi thi purvi or tasha ko bhi bula lete hai...

abhii(soft tone) - of course yaar..sab ko bula lo maza aayega...

daya pov - kya baat hai shikar khud khukari ke pass ja raha hai...mujhe to kuch karna bhi nahi pda...ab aayega maza...hahahha...

abhii pov - jyada khush mat ho mere dost...kahi uttra pardesh ke badle kahi or na pahuch jao...or phir waha se wapas hi na aa pao...hahahha...chalo wo to baad mai pta chalega...

seema(smile) - acha to bye...

all are went from there...

ABHII'S HOME...

abhii sitting on sofa...suddenly riya and avi come...

riya(smile) - hello bhai...

avi(happy) - kya baat bhai bde khush lag rahe ho aap..

abhii(happy) - khushi ki hi to baat hai...

avi(naughty tone) - kahi bhabhi to nahi mil gayi...

riya(teasing tone) - avi lag raha hai...bhabhi mil gayi hai...

abhii(smile) - arey yaar tum dono ko kuch or kaam nahi hai jab dekho bhabhi bhabhi karte rahte ho...

riya(naughty tone) - nahi hai bhai..bhabhi se milwa do na ek baar..

avi(happy)- ha bhaiya plzzz...bas ek baar...

abhii(smile) - jab koi hai hi nahi to kis se milao tumhe...

riya(naughty tone) - bhaiiiiii...bhaiiii...

abhii(smile) - kya hai gudiya...kyu smile pass kar rahi hai baar baar...

avi(teasing) - riya di itne handsome cop ki koi girlfriend na ho , kya ye ho sakta hai...

riya(naughty tone) - na avi ye to ho hi nahi sakta...kuch to garbar hai..

abhii(smile) - oye cid ki chachi jyda dimag par jor mat dal..warna fat jayega...(start laughing)...

riya(fake angry) - bhaiiiii...

abhii(smile) - riyaaaaa...baccha kyu preshaan kar rahe ho bhai ko tum dono...tum jante ho na ki tumhara bhai sirf tum dono se pyaar karta hai..

avi(happy) -I love you bhaiya...aap jaisa koi nahi hai...

abhii(smile) - I love you too avi...

riya(smile) - love you bhai...bhai aap best ho...

abhii(happy) - love you to guriya..waise ek question puchu baccho tum dono se..

avi(soft tone) - ha bhaiya...

abhii(smile) - aaj mere dono baccho ko mujh par kitna pyaar kyu aa raha hai..

avi(happy)- iska answer to mere pass nahi hai bhai...

riya(smile) - or mere pass bhi nahi...

abhii(smile) - okk..chalo tum dono ready ho jao...

avi(confuse) - ready...par kyu bhai...

abhii(smile) - kyuki sab ham ghumne ja rahe hai...

riya(happy)- wow...ham kon kon bhai...

abhii(smile) - ham sab daya , seema ,pankaj , purvi ,sachin ,shreya ,pankaj , tum dono , or mai...

avi(low tone) - bas..or koi nahi ja raha hai..

abhii(smile) -yaar sab to ja rahe hai ..or kon rah gaya...

avi(low tone) - bhaiya wo nahi chal rahi...

riya(smile)- wo kon avi...

avi(soft tone) -bhaiya wo...

abhii(smile) - wo kon...

avi(soft tone)-bhaiya wo party wali..

riya(teasing tone) - avi yaar ye party wali kon hai..bta na yaar...

abhii(naughty tone)- avi yaar mujhe yaad nahi hai tu kis ki baat kar raha hai...

avi(soft tone) - bhai..aap use bhool gaye...wo tasha...

riya(teasing tone) - avi wo kya karegi waha.. wo hamare sath aane ke liye mna kar degi...

avi(quickly tone) - di aako jyada pta hai , usne aapse kaha kya .. nhi na. to phir aap aisa kyu bol rahe ho..bhai aap di ki baat mat suno wo chalegi hamare sath aap pucho to ek baar..

abhii(smile tone) - beta tujhse bola kya usne aane ke liye.. or tu itna kyu bol rha hai use bulane ke liye..baat kya hai..

avi(smile tone ) - bhai kuch baat nhi hai.. plzz aap pucho na use..

abhii( serious tone) - ok..(he calls to tasha) ..

abhii on call - hello tasha... wo ham sab ghumne ke liye ja rahe tum chalogi hamare sath...kya tum nhi aa sakti .. par kyu.. koi important kaam hai , acha chalo koi baat nhi tum phir kabhi hamare sath aa jana..( he cut the call) .. avii wo to mna kar rahi hai..

avi (sad tone) - ok bhai..

abhii(serious tone) - ok to sab ready ho jao .. hame aaj raat ko hi niklna hai...

at night...

all are present with their lagguge...

daya( normal tone) - sab bus mai baitho...

pankaj( loudly) - UP , we are coming there..

bye...

take care ..

tata..

sheetal..

riya(teasing tone)-Oh o ho hoo...tasha...very good beta sahi ja raha hai..

abhii(smile)- acha tasha..par wo kya karegi hamare sath..


	18. Chapter 19

Hello guys..

how are you guys..I hope all are good...I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

IN BUS...

pankaj(smile) -arey seema ye kitni door h uttra pardesh...

seema(normal) - mujhe kya pta...main to pahli baar aa rahi hoon...

pankaj(confuse) - phir kise pta hai...

shreya(smile) - arey yaar abhi to start kiya h...5-6 hourse lag jayenge...

pankaj(shocked)- kyaaa...5-6 hourse...mai to mar hi jaunga...

all laughing...

abhii(naughty tone) - acha thik h tere marne ke baad tera ye foods se bhara beg mera...okk..

pankaj(quickly) - nahi...main ye nahi dunga...ye to mera...abhii sir plzz sach btao kitna time lgega..ye shreya to jhooth bol rahi hai..ye chahti hai ki mai apna khane wala beg isko de doon...but mai aisa hone nahi dunga...

shreya(quickly) - oye mai teri tarah bhukkad nahi hoon samjha..or tu hi kha ye sab...mujhe nahi chahiye...

pankaj(nauthy tone) - waise tujhe de kon raha hai..hahahahha...

shreya(fake angrily) - daya sirrr...dekho isse...

daya(smile) - pankaj yaar rahne de...warna ye abhi rone lag jayegi...hahaha...

pankaj(naughty tone) - waise bhi larkiya sirf ro hi sakti hai..kyu abhii sir sahi kaha na...

abhii(smile) - bilkul...

seema(quickly) - kya bilkul...larkiya bahut kuch kar sakti hai...

abhii(naughty)- hai sahi kaha seema tumne...ro sakti hai...emotional blackmail kar sakti hai..hahaha...

shreya(fake angrily) - aisa kuch nahi hai...

avi(smile) - aisa hi hai shreya ji...

all heared a female voice "aisa nahi mister avi sriwastawa.."..

all trun...

shreya(happy) - arey tasha tum...tum to nahi aane wali thi...phir...

tasha(smile) - actully mera kaam cancel ho gaya...to socha aap sab ko join kar leti hoon...

avi(happy) - ye bahut bahut acha hau...ki tumhara kaam cancel ho gaya...

tasha(shocked) - kyaaa...

avi(quickly) - i means...tumhara kaam cancel ho gaya to tum yaha aa gaya...ye bahut acha hua...

riya(naughty) - jab koi din raat yahi dua karega to kaam to cancel hoga hi...

tasha(confuse) - kya matlab riya..

riya(naughty tone) - wo avi na..

suddenly avi close riya's mouth...

avi(smile) - kuch nahi tasha...ye riya di na kuch jyada hi bolne lgi hai..hihihi...kyu riya di sahi kaha na...

abhii(smile) - or wo dadi maa nahi aayi hai...

tasha(soft tone) -wo apni nani ke yaha gayi hai...

abhii(smile) - acha..wo aati to maza aa jata...chalo koi na...

pankaj(smile) - sahi kaha avi...girls ko sirf bolna hi aata hai...boys to best hote hi hai...

tasha(quickly) - aise kaise boys best hote hai...girls always best hoti hai...kyu avi...

avi( continue see tasha) - ha bilkul...

pankaj(quickly) -kya bilkul...abhi to bol raha tha ki boys best hote hai..or ab..

daya(smile) - rahne de pankaj ab ye kuch nahi bolne wala...hahah..

abhii(naughty) - kyu be avi ke bacche larki ke aati hi party change kar di...

avi(fake angrily) - arey bhai aap bhi...jao mujhe aapse baat nahi karni...

seema(soft tone) - chalo phir competition karte hai...phir pta chalega kon best hai or kon nahi...

abhii(smile) - competition kya karna...boys hi best hote hai...

riya(naughty tone) - kyu mister abhii sriwastawa dar gaye...ya dar kar dekh rahe ho...

abhii(smile) - arey beta mai girls se competition nahi karta...

riya(happy) - bhai dar gaye...bhai dar gaye...

daya(soft tone) - kya yaar..tu bhi na..

abhii(smile) - daya tu janta hai na ki mai girls ke sath kisi bhi tarah ki fight nahi karta...

pankaj(smile) - bas yahi baat to abhii sir aapko ham sabse special bnati hi...marna passand karoge but kisi girls par hath nahi utha sakte..

daya (pov)- kya baat janab apni kamjori khud hi bta rahe ho...ab mera kaam or easy ho gaya...ab bas ...hahahha...

sachin(smile) - chalo thik hai...ek team boys ki or dusri girls ki...boys team ke caption hai daya sir...

riya(soft tone) - or girls ki caption hai riya ...

seema(confuse) - par competition kya hai...

pankaj(smile) - antashkri khele...

seema(happy) -done...ab to tum sab gaye...main akeli hi kaafi hoon tum sab keliye...

pankaj(naughty) - seema song gane hai...hame utha kar nahi fekna...jo tum kafi ho...hahahha...(all boys are laughing)...

seema(smile) - pankajjjj...tu mujh par uthega bhi nahi...tujhe uthane ke liye kisi insaan ki jarurat nahi hai..2-3 body bilders chahiye..sayed tu jab bhi na uthe...hahahahhaha ( all girls were laughing)...

daya(smile) - chalo game start karte hai...

shreya(soft tone)-okk..pahle tum log song gao...

seema(smile) - ek min shreya..kahani mai twist hai...

shreya(confuse) - kya matlab seema...

seema(smile) - matlab hai ki...song ke jis word par end karege...ussi word se second team ko song gana hoga...

pankaj(confuse) - samjha nahi...

seema(naughty tone) - dimag hoga to samjhega na...waise bhi tera upar wala mala khali hai...(all are laughing)...

pankaj(fake angrily tone) - acha.. tere paas to hai tu samjha de...

seema(smile) - okk...jaise girls ne song pyaar word par end kiya to boys team ko pyaar word se hi song start karna hoga...okkk guys...

abhi(naughty tone) - ek min ruko...pahle avi se to puch lo wo kis team mai hai...tasha wali mai...i means girls wali mai ya boys wali mai...

daya(teasing tone) - arey abhiii ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai..of course tasha wali mai..i means girls wali team mai...(all are laughing)...

avi(fake angrily tone) - bhaiiiiiiii...ab bhi...

abhii(naughty tone) - arey mera baccha...chal thik hai tu tasha ki side hai...ab khush na...

avi(smile) - or bhai aap bha(suddenly stop)...mis purvi ki team mai ho na...

purvi(quickly) - arey mai khud hi nahi khel rahi hoon...

abhii(smile) - nahi mere bacche...mai kisi bhi team mai nahi hoon...aap sab khelo na...

avi(naughty tone) - samjh gaya bhai...mis purvi nahi khel rahi na isliye aap bhi nahi khel rahi hoon...very good bhai...

shreya(sad tone) - kya yaar purvi tum nahi khel rahi ho...or abhii sir bhi nahi khel rahe hai...phir ham bhi nahi khel rahe...

purvi(soft tone) - arey arey...

seema(sad tone) - ha ham bhi nahi khel rahe hai phir...

avi to abhii(low tone)-..bhai aap bolo na mis purvi ko..aapke bolne se khelegi...

abhii to avi(low tone) - kyu be meri kya wo biwi lagti hai jo mere kahne se khelne lagegi...ki mai bolunga ki janu khel lo na..or wo khelne lagegi...

riya(smile) - of course bhai...aap plzzzz bolo na...

abhii(soft tone) - mai kyu bolu...jiska man hoga wo khelega...

avi(requesting tone) - bhai plzzzzzzzz...

riya(fake sad tone) - dekha avi bhai ham dono se pyaar nahi karte..hamare liye itna nahi kar sakte...

abhii(smile) - guriya tu kabhi nahi sudharne wali...acha thik hai..but sirf ek baar bolunga...okk..

daya(smile) - arey abhii , avi , riya , tum teeno mai kya khichadi pak rahi hai...hame bhi btao...

abhii(soft tone) - kuch nahi yaar...purvi ji plz khel lo na sab itna bol rahe hai...

purvi(normal) - acha thik hai...mai bhi khel rahi hoon...or aap bhi khelege na..

abhii(smile) - nahi aap sab enjoy karo...

purvi(smile) - okk...let's start..pahle boys sing karege.." P" se start karo...

pankaj- Paas aaye..  
Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui...  
Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi...  
Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi...  
Jaa mile.. jaa mile...

daya(soft tone) - mile...chalo girls now your turn...

seema(thinging) - shreya tu ga na...

shreya(normal) - mile ho tum hamko bde naseebon se...  
churaya hai mene kismat ki lakeeron se...  
teri mohabbat se saansein mili hai...  
sada rehnaa dil mein kareeb hoke...

daya(soft tone) -hoke ke juda mujhse tujhe door jana hai...  
pal bhar ki judai phir lot aana hai...  
la la la ... hmm..sathiya sang rahega tera pyar...(antakhshri continue)..

after 2 hours...

pankaj - girls ab gao "ham" se...

shreya(normal) - seema tu ga na...

seema - ham ko tumhse pyaar hai..

pankaj - ho gaya ye...

seema - ham aapke hai kon...

daya - ho gaya...

seema -ham tumhare hai sanam...

sachin - ho gaya...

seema(sad tone) - mere yaad nahi hai..riya..

riya(low tone) - mere bhi yaad nahi hai...tasha tum...

tasha(low tone) -sorrry yaar...avi tum gao...

avi -hame tumse pyaar kitna ye ham nahi jante...

pankaj - rahne de avi..tere pyaar ho chuka hai.. i means ye song ho chuka hai..

riya - ek hi song gaya or wo bhi kisi kaam na aaya...

avi - acha to khud ga le...

riya - hamari team mai phir kyu aaya tu...

seema - riya tu ga na..isko rahne de...

riya(low tone) - ab kya kare...purvi bha..i mean purvi ji aap gao na...

purvi(smile) - okk..

pankaj(smile) -5

purvi( thinking) - arey wo old song hai na..ham..ham...chabi..chabi...seema tum yaad karo na...

seema(sad tone) - mai old song nahi sunti yaar...

daya(smile) - 4...

seema - shreya tum yaad karo na...

sachin - 3..

riya - plzz yaad karo na purvi ji..

daya - 2...

purvi - chabi chabi...

pankaj - or ye last...(abhi cut the pankajs)..

abhii to see purvi - ham tum ek kamre mai band ho or chabi kho jaye...

purvi - excality...yahi song tha...

avi(huppy) - hurrry ...ham jeet gaye...

riya(naughty) - tune jeetaya...

avi(smile) - bhai ne to jeetaya...

riya(naughty) -phir itna kyu uchhal raha hai...mere bhai ne jeetaya...

avi(irriate tone) - mere bhi to bhai hai...aajkal aap jyada hi bolte ho diii...

riya(naughty) - chal ja...chhota hai...chhota hi rah...dekh tasha bula raha hai..

avi(irriate tone) -acha..abhi to ja raha hoon...baad mai dekhta hoon..

riya(naughty tone) -abe idiot mujhe bula rahi hai...tujhe nahi...hahahha...

avi(fake angrily) - diiiiiiiiiii..i will kill you...

riya(naughty tone) - arey arey avi ko gussa aa gaya...to mai kya karu...mai bhai nahi hoon...mai to chali..tu gusse mai lal , peela, neela ,jaisa hona hai waise ho...mai chali ..tasha bula rahi hai na...

avi(fake angrily) - aap kabhi nahi sudhrne wale na...baad mai gin gin kar bdla lunga..

riya(naughty tone) - jab lena ho le lena...chalo daya bhai aapko bhi tasha bula rahi hai...

daya(smile) - ab tasha ne bulaya hai to jana prega...warna wo naraz ho jayegi...acha avi bye...(he laughed)...

abhii pov - kuch der or hass lo mere dost phir to tujhe rone ka bhi moka nahi milega...hahahaha...bas ek baar use aane de...

suddenly abhii's phone ringing...

abhii(on call) - hello aa gayi tum...acha thik...mai abhi bas rukwata hoon...(cut the call)...

abhiii(soft tone) - bus roko ek min..

daya(confuse)- kya hua abhii...bus kyu rukwa rahe ho...15 min baad ham U.P pahuch jayenge...

abhiii(strict tone) - bus roko...mai 10 min mai aata hoon...okk(he went out of bus)...

pankaj(normal) - ye abhii sir kaha gaye...

daya pov - ye abhii kaha gaya hai..lagta hai dar ke bhag gaya hai...hahaha...chalo koi na baki sab to hai..

after ten min abhiii come back with a girl...

abhii(soft tone) - ab chalo...tum mere sath betho...

girl(smile) - okk...abhii ye sab mujhe aisa kyu dekh rahe hai...

abhii(naughty tone) - puchkar aata hoon..

girl(soft tone) - tum kabhi nahi sudharne wale..

abhii(loudly) - hello guys...aap soch rahe hoge ki ye girl kon hai...

riya(smile) - ha bhai kon hai ye...

abhii(happy) - ye hai meri college friend mehak mathur...socha sab ja rahe hai to mehak ko bhi bula leta hoon...

mehak(smile) - hello guys...

daya(low tone) - hame nahi pta tha ki tumhari friend bhi aa rahi hai...koi na maza aayega...

abhii pov - mere dost tujhe abhi kuch nahi pta ki ye mehak kaise teri life ke sare

mehak udhati hai...hahaha...

daya pov - oh to larki ko le kar aaye hai janab..koi na...maza aayega...

after 15 min...

shreya(loudly) - guys aa gaya U.P...come on...

all mumbers come out of bus with their lagguge...

end the chapter...

I hope you all liked...i will come soon...tell me how's it...

kya hoga uttara pardesh mai...anyone guess...

tata..

bye..

take care..

sheetal


	19. Chapter 20

Hello guys...

we go here...

IN UP...

pankaj(happy) - wow...kya city hai...

seema(smile) - ha yaar...thanks shreya for your idea...

shreya(normal)- welcome guys...

tasha(soft tone) - chalo yaar ab chalte hai...I feel very tried...

avi(smile) - yaar sahi bol rahi ho...

riya(naughty tone) - ha ha...tasha to always sahi bolti hai...kyu abhii bhai...

abhii(smile) - haa bilkul...

pankaj(soft tone) - par jana kaha hai...

daya(normal) - hotel mai...mene abhii se bola tha ki hotel book kar de...

seema(soft tone)-phir chalo...

avi(smile) - bhai hotel kaha hai...

abhii(broken word) - wo...wo..actully...

daya(soft tone) - ha abhii bolo...

abhii(quickly) - wo main...hotel book karna bhool gaya hoon...

pankaj(shocked) -kyaaaaaaa...

abhii(normal) - sorry guys...

seema(sad tone)- ab kyaa kare...

tasha(soft tone) - seema yaar sad mat ho...ham kisi hotel mai jakar try karte hai...

shreya(sad tone) - guys koi fayda nahi hai...

tasha(confuse) - kyu...

abhii(normal) - guys ye uttara pardesh hai...yaha baki city jaisa kuch nahi hota...yaha hotel 2-3 din pahle book karna pdta hai...

tasha(schoked) - kyaaa...ab kya kare...

avi(quickly) - tasha don't worry..mai hoon na..I mean ham sab hai na...milkar koi na koi rashta nikal lenge...

daya(smile) - ha bilkul...

riya(soft tone) - guys.. ek baar try karne mai kya jata hai...

abhii(smile) - okk..let's go guys...

pankaj(soft tone) - abhii sir...bus mai chalte hai...

abhii(smile) - kyu bhai..bus mai kyu chale...tu abhi se hi budha ho gaya kya...chal nahi sakta kya...waise bhi bus mai sirf uttara pardesh tak hi drop karne aayi thi...

pankaj(sad tone) - okk...

daya(normal) - ab chale...

pankaj(soft tone) - okk...

all were try in many hotel but all hotel were full...

pankaj(tried tone)- bas ab mai nahi chal sakta...

tasha(tried tone) - main bhi...

abhii(sad tone) - guys ab kya kare...

purvi(normal) - guys..aaj raat kaise bhi karke gujanri pdegi..

riya(soft tone) - ya...

suddenly a bike comes and bounce mud on mehak's face..

mehak(angrily) - what the hell...yaha ke log kaise bike chalte hai...sara face ganda kar diya..

riya and avi smile to each other...

abhii(loudly) - oye jab bike chalani nahi aati to chalate kyu ho..or itni kam age mai ye log bike chalate hi kyu hai...riya or tasha tum dono ja kar mehak ka face wash karo..

both were nondedd and went from there with mehak...

after some mins..biker stop his bike..and remove his helmant...turn his face to cid team's side...come beck to there..

pankaj(socked)- OMG...sunny deol ke bhesh mai sunny liony...girls bhi aaj kal bike chalti hai..

abhii(shocked) - tummmm...

girl(smile) - ha main...

daya(soft tone) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..

girl(smile and naughty tone) - arey main yaha kyu nahi aa sakti...kyu daya sir pura uttara pardesh tumne kharida hua hai kya..jo yaha par sab aapse puch kar aayenge...

daya(irritate) - yaar tum itna kyu bolti ho...

girls were back...

riya(happy) - anu tu yaha...wow...

anu(smile) - arey riya tum yaha ho...

tasha(confuse) - ek min par tu to apni nani ke yaha gayi thi na..

anu(smile) - hanji...

tasha(soft tone) - phir yaha kaise...

mehak(angrily) - oye idiot agar bike chalani nahi aati to chalati kyu hai...

anu(smile) - shukar kar sirf face par hi kichad giri hai...bhagwan ke pass nahi gayi...

mehak(angrily) - youuuuu...

abhii(loudly) - stop it guys...

anushka(angrily)- isko bolo na...

mehak(angrily)- galti iski hai...

abhii(loudly and angrily)-sunayi nahi deta kya...mene kaha stop it..matlab stop it...

tasha(soft tone)- tu to apni nani ke yaha gayi thi na...

anushka(soft tone)- meri nani yahi rahti hai tasha yaar...

tasha(normal)- oh..acha...

anushka(confuse tone)-par tum sab yaha kya kar rahe ho...

daya(normal) - actully ham sab yaha dhumne aaye the...

anu(happy) - wow..great..phir hotel se bahar kyu...

daya(smile) - abhiijeet babu ke wajah se...

anu(happy) - wow...abhii yaar tu mere jaise kaam karta hai..

abhiii(shocked) - abhii yaar...

anu(naughty) - shukar karo yaar hi kaha hai...

abhii(confuse)-matlab..

anu(smile) - matlab jankar kya karoge...waise aapne kiya kya hai...

mehak(smile) - chalo bolne ki tameez to hai...

anu(smile) - ha bahut hai..tujhe chahiye...

mehak(angrily) - nahi...

seema(soft tone)-daya sir ne abhii se bola tha ki hotel book kar de..or abhii sir bhool gaye..or yaha koi hotel khali bhi nahi hai...

anu(happy) - acha...matlab tum sab ab road par hi rahoge...

riya(soft tone) -anu yaar tu khus ho rahi hai...or yaha ham sab itni problem mai hai..

anu(smile) - oh sorry yaar...agar aap sab chaho to mere ghar mai rah sakte ho...kafi bda ghar hai mera...

mehak(smile) - thanks god ghar to bda hai..warna dimag to chhota hai...

anu(soft tone) - chalo mere pass dimag chhota to tumhare pass to wo bhi nahi...or ha abhii ye larki nahi rahegi mere ghar mai...

abhii(normal) - kyu...

anu(soft tone) - arey dekha nahi kaise bol rahi hai mujhse...

riya(requesting tone) - anu plzz..

anu(normal) - acha thik hai..but pahle ise bolo ki mujhe sorry bole..

mehak(quickly)- never...galti tumhari thi..

anu(smile) - warna rahne do phir..

abhii(soft tone) - mehak bol do na yaar sorry...

mehak(sad tone) - but abhii...

abhii(soft tone) - yaar ye bahut jiddi hai..bol do na..

mehak(normal) - acha thik hai...sorry...

anu(naughty tone) - kya... sunai nahi aaya phir se bolo..

mehak(angrily) - I'm sorry...

anu..(smile) - it's okk..next time aisa mat karna...or ha thodi tameez sikh lena..

mehak pov - next time aisa nahi isse bhi bura karungi...

anu(smile) - ab chale...

all - okk...

ANUSHKA'S HOME...

seema(smile) - to ye hai tumhara ghar...

anu(naughty tone)- nahi...padosi ka hai...

seema(smile) - yaar tum bahut mazak karti ho...

anu(happy)- hanji...ab andar chale..

INSIDE...

tasha(smile)- anu tumhari nani ka ghar bahut acha hai..

anu(attitude tone) - wo to hai...

riya(soft tone) - but nani or nana kaha hai...

anu(smile) - wo to nikal liye..

shreya(confuse) -kya matlab nikal liye...

anu(soft tone) -I means haridawar ke liye nikal liye..

riya(soft tone) - oh...

anu(soft tone) - ye mera room hai or mere pass wala abhii ka..

abhii(soft tone) -okk...riya or purvi ji , pankaj or avi ,tasha or shreya ,seema orrrr...

daya(normal) -seema or mehak...tu or mai...sachin pankaj or avi wale room mai adjust ho jayega...

abhii(quckily) - daya main tere sath room nahi share karunga..

daya(confuse) - kyu abhii...aaj tak tu mere sath hi room share karta aaya hai...phir aaj kyu mna kar raha...

abhii(broken word) -wo..actully..

anu pov - agar daya sir bhi abhii ke room mai rahenge to mai unke room mai nahi aa sakti...

avi(confuse) - bolo bhai...

anu(quickly) -actully wo room bahut chhota hai..

abhii(soft tone) - or uska bed bhi chhota hai...right anu...

anu(smile) - bilkul...

daya pov - arey abhii beta main janta tha ki tu mere sath room share nahi karega...bas mene to ye sab ko dikhane ke liye kiya tha...or jo main chahta tha wo ho gaya...

avi(soft tone) - daya bhai ab aap kaha rahoge..

daya(normal) - don't worry avi..kahi na kahi to thikana mil hi jayega..waise bhi ye gallery bahut bdi hai...

anu(soft tone) - agar tum chaho to jo room abhii ke room ke samne hai na us mai ruk sakte ho...but waha rats bahut hai..

daya(smile) - koi na..sachin tu bhi aaja mere sath...

sachin nodded..

abhii(soft tone) - mehak fresh hone ke baad mere room mai aana...

mehak nodded...

daya pov - ye abhii iss larki ko kyu bula raha hai...nazar rakhni pdegi...indono par...  
all went their rooms...

IN ABHII'S ROOM...

abhii to himself - main kisi ko kuch nahi hone dunga..tum kitni bhi koshish kar lo...tumhari har koshish ko nakaam karne ke liye abhii tumhe har kadam par milega...ye mehak kyu nahi aayi abhi tak..

mehak entered...

mehak(soft tone) - sorry yaar thoda late ho gayi...

abhii(normal)- it's okk...ab kal ka plan suno...(abhii say something )...

mehak(soft tone) - okk...sab kuch plan ke mutabik se hi hoga...

abhii(smile) - great...koi mistake nahi honi chahiye...

mehak(soft tone) - yaar tum jante ho na mehak mathur kabhi koi mistake nahi karti..

abhii(naughty tone) - ye clg nahi hai ki kisi ki notebook churani hai...

mehak(fake angrily) -abhii tum kab sudhroge...

abhii(smile) - acha thik hai...par dhyaan rakhna..

mehak(soft tone) - ok baba...dhyaan rakhungi...

abhii(serious one) - kisi ko tum par shaq nahi hona chahiye..okk especially anu ko...

mehak(laughing) - anu ko...very funny..usko kaisa shaq hoga...waise bhi us mai itna dimag kaha...

abhii(smile) - mehak ji aap usko janti nahi ho... anu ab tumhe har kadam par tumhe follow karegi..or haa dimag to us mai itna hai ki tumhe bechkar kha jayegi or tumhe pta bhi nahi chalega...

mehak(confuse) - par wo mujhe follow kyu karegi...

abhii(smile) - kyuki tum mere sath ho...or haa dhyaan rakhna apna...ab tum jao apne room mai...

mehak(soft tone) -okk...par ek abhii tumhe ye kaisa pta chala ki iss room mai chhota bed hai..

abhii(smile) - wo to bas pta chal gaya...tum jao na...

mehak(confuse) - tum always suspance mai kyu chhod dete ho...

abhii(smile) - kyuki hamari writer ji ko suspance bahut passand hai..

mehak(soft tone) -okk...dhyaan rakhna apna..(she went from abhiii's room)...

abhii to himself - beta kal dekhna mai kya karta hoon..bacha sake to bacha le apne sathiyon ko..ek ek ko maar dunga...

end the chapter...

I will come soon with next part...how's it...tell me guys..

kya karege abhiii or mehak mathur...mai chalti hoon...aap socho...

thank you so much guys for reviews...

bye...

tata...

take care..

sheetal...


	20. Chapter 21

Hello guys...

shikha ji or AbhiNidhi ji - I read your reviews...I think both are right..plz give me sometime...I'll clear all your confusion..

we go here..

UKNOWN PLACE...

1 man(confuse) - iska karna kya hai...kab se pakad ke rahkha hai..

2 man(normal) - ye to boss ko hi pta hai...or abhi wo loundan mai hai...

1 man(serious tone) - par radhe...

radhe(strict tone) - ye kaam karne ki tumhe isski kimat milti hai raka..ye mat bhoolo...

raka(sad tone) - ok..

3 man(strict tone) - kimat to mai tumhe dunga..ek baar mere hath khol do...

radhe(smile) - arey arey dekho sab log ye janab hame kimat dega..hahahaha...

3 man(smile) - hass le..teri ye hassi kuch dino ki hai bas..phir to tujhe rone ka bhi moka nahi milega..

raka(angrily tone) - rassi jal gayi par bal nahi gaya abhi tak...abhi ruko tujhe btata hoon..(raka punch to third man)...

3 man(smile) -maar or maar...arey maar na...thak gaya kya...mujhe ne sirf itna hi maarna jitna tu maar kha sake...

raka again beat to third man...

3 man(angrily) - oye abe darpok himmat hai to hath khol...phir maar ke dikha...

radhe(strict tone) - oye abe tu janta bhi hai kisko bol raha hai...

3 man(smile) -bhagwan ye ho nahi sakta..or shetan se mai darta nahi...

radhe(strict tone) -abe oye apni ye bakwaas band kar...agar ise gussa aa gaya na to tujhe abhi yahi maar dega..

3 man(happy) - achaa..ye kabutar mujhe marega... mai to dar gaya..hahaha...abe sun ye darpok hai.. agar isse mujhe marna hota to kab ka maar deta...tum sab na apne bosss ke paltu kutte ho...jo sirf bhok sakte ho par kaat nahi sakte...samjhe...

raka again badly beat him..

radhe(strict tone) -ruko..(he stop)...

raka(angrily) - roka kyu..mai isse abhi maar deta...

radhe(strict tone) - or boss ham sab ko maar dega..

3 man(smile) - bola tha na...paltu kutte ho tum sab...(he laughing)...

radhe(smile) - bahut badhiya janab..aap to jante ho ki ham sab to paltu kutte hai...sirf bhok hi sakte hai..(strict tone) or ye bhi jan le phir jab insab kutton ko order milega to tera wo tarriest dost teri bone bhi nahi dhund payega..samjha...

3 man(angrily) - oyeeeee...

radhe(smile) - kya oyee...mirch lagi jab mene tere dost ko tarriest bola...man kar raha hoga ki tu mujhe abhi yahi maar de..par tu kuch nahi kar sakta samjha...teri iss bebasi ko dekhar kitna maza aa raha hai...kaash tera wo dost bhi yaha hota or dekhta ki tu kitna bebas hai...

3 man(smile) - shukar kar ki wo nahi hai..warna tu ye bolne ke layak nahi hota..or kya bol raha tha ki wo tarriest hai...acha agar wo tarriest hai to tu hai deshbhakt...abe hatttt..tere jaise deshbhakt par to mai thukna bhi nahi passand karta...agar mera dost deshbhakt nahi hai to duniya mai koi bhi deshbhakta nahi hai...abe sun jis din tera samna kisi sache deshbhakt se ho gaya na to teri paint geeli ho jayegi...i'm sure wo mera dost hi hoga..

radhe(smile) - acha aisa hai kya...tu bahut janta hai na mere baare mai...arey jis din tera dost mere hathon lag gaya na wo uska last din hoga..samjha..

3 man(strict tone) - abe hatt...

IN uttara pardesh..(LONI)..

DAYA AND SACHIN'S ROOM...

daya(smile) - sachin mai abhi aata hoon..

sachin(soft tone) - kaha ja rahe ho sir..wo bhi itni raat ko...

daya(low tone) -actully sachin wo mujhe kuch kaam hai..

sachin(narmal tone) - haa to sir main bhi chalta hoon aapke sath...

daya(smile) - yaar sachin tum bhi na samjhte nahi ho...samjha karo..

sachin(happy) - oh...samjh gaya sir..shreya..okk jao...

daya(smile) - jab tumhari koi gf hogi na to jaldi samjh jaya karoge..

sachin(low and smile )- sir aap bhi na..

daya(smile) - acha thik hai...main chalta hoon...

PURVI AND RIYA'S ROOM...

riya(smile) -chalo correct time par anu mil gayi warna aaj raat pta nahi kya hota...

purvi(normal) - hmmm...

riya(soft tone) -ek baat puchni thi bha(suddenly stop) I means purvi ji aapse..

purvi(soft tone) - haa..pucho na..

riya(low tone) - main aapko kab se notice kar rahi hoon aap apne phone mai busy ho...

purvi(smile) - arey aisa kuch nahi yaar..actually ek case ko read kar rahi thi...to bas isliye...

riya(soft tone) - ohh...but ye galt baat hai na aap yaha enjoy karne aaye ho par phir bhi aap case mai busy ho...

purvi(happy) - acha baba sorry...ab nahi karungi...

riya(smile) - that's great...

purvi(happy) - acha to mujhe apna dost bnaogi?...

riya pov- dost kya.. main to aapko apni bhabhi banana chahti hoon..bas aap ek baar haa to bolo..

purvi(low tone) - kya hua riya...

riya(smile) - arey off course...chalo ab so jate hai phir kal ghumne bhi to jana hai..

purvi(normal) - yaa...good night..

riya(smile) - good night...

DAYA AND SACHIN'S ROOM...

sachin was satting on sofa..shreya come here..

sachin(smile) - arey shreya tum yaha...

shreya(soft tone) - haa...actually mujhe daya sir se kuch baat puchni thi...

sachin(smile)- haa to puch lo shreya daya sir tumhare room mai hi to gaye the..

shreya(confuse) - arey yaar agar daya sir mere room mai gaye hote to main yaha thodi na aati...

sachin(shooked) -kya...par daya sir ne mujhe to kaha ki wo tumhare room mai ja rahe hai..

shreya(serious tone) - kya..par daya sir to mere room aaye hi nahi...kahi wo kisi problem mai to nahi...

"arey shreya main kisi problem bhi nahi hoon yaar"...

shreya turn and said - daya sir aap...aap thik ho na..

daya(smile) - haa madam ji main bilkul thik hoon...

sachin(low tone) - par sir aap to...

daya(smile) - arey yaar main shreya ke room mai hi ja raha tha but abhii ne bula liya..

shreya(soft tone) - ohh..

daya(smile) - hanji madam ji..ab chale...

shreya(smile) - okk...

IN GARDAN...

shreya(serious tone) - pta hai main kitna dar gayi thi...

daya(smile) - arey iss mai darne wali konsi baat thi..or waise bhi main to ek cid officer hoon na or tum bhi...hamri jaan ka kya bharosha..aaj jinda hai kal na rahe..kab kis dushman ki goli lag jaye..

shreya(quckily) -ek dam chup...aapko kuch nahi hoga...suna aapne...agar kisi dushman ne aapke upar goli chalai to wo goli pahle mujhe lgegi..kyuki aapke samne aane wali har problem ke samne mai khadi hoon...

daya had known what shreya wanted to say...

daya(smile)-kyu tum meri har problem ka samna karna chahti ho...kyu tum mujhe kuch nahi hone dogi..chahe uske liye tumne apni jaan kyu na deni pde..

shreya(low tone) -actually...wo...sir..

daya(smile) - haa shreya bolo...

shreya(low tone) - kyuki aap mere senior ho...

daya(smile)-arey senior to tumhara abhii bhi hai,acp sir bhi hai...

shreya become silent..

daya(smile)-arey ye kyu nahi bol deti ki tum mujhe pyaar karti ho...

shreya(quickly) - haa to karti hoon na aapse pyaar.. ha karti hoon aapse bepana mohabbat..sayad kabhi kisi se na kiya ho... chahe jo bhi ho , meri life ka last day ho wo last day mai aapke sath bitana chahti hoon.. .aapko kisi bhi kimeet par khona nahi chahti... beacuse I love you sir...

daya(smile) -I love you too shreya...

suddenly shreya hug to daya...

shreya(smile) - jab aapko pta tha ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon to phir ye sab kyu...

daya(happy) - tumse suna chahta tha na..

shreya(smile) - acha ji...

daya(happy) - hanji...arey aap mujhe chhodo bhi..koi dekh lega...

shreya(naughty tone) - arey ye baat to mujhe bolni chahiye thi or aap bol rahe ho... waise bhi dekh lene do jisko dekhna hai..main kisi se darti thodi na hoon...

daya(quickly) - arey abhiii tum yaha...

shreya quickly broke hug...and turn..

shreya - abhii sir main to...(stare to daya)..

daya(naughty tone) - kya hua..

shreya(fake angrily) - kaha hai abhii sir...jhooth kyu bola aapne..

daya(naughty tone) - tum kisi se darti thodi na ho..

shreya(fake angrily) - aap na bahut bure ho...

daya(serious tone) - haa shreya main bahut bura hoon..par uske liye jo mere plan ke beech aata hai...chahe phir wo koi bhi ho...

shreya(confuse) - kya matlab sir..

daya(low tone) -kuch nahi shreya...

shreya(requesting tone) - plzz sir...

daya(serious tone) - shreya hamari team ek bahut bde khatre mai hai..koi hamri team ko maarna chahta tha...par wo nahi janta ki jab tak daya jinda hai wo meri team ko hath bhi nahi laga sakta..

shreya(low tone) - sir aapne abhii sir ko btaya iss bare mai..

daya(serious tone) - nahi shreya..main nhi chahta ki abhii preshaan ho...tum to janti hi ho ki abhii kis condition se bahar aaya hai.. or main nahi chahta ki wo phir se tension le...main hoon na..main hamri team ko kuch nahi hone dunga..believe hai na mujhe par...

shreya(smile) - khud se bhi jyada...

daya(serious tone) -kuch din baad sayed tumhe bhi lge ki main galat hoon..or tum bhi sab ki baaton par belive kar lo..

shreya(smile) - sir..agar god bhi mujhse aakar kahe ki aap galat ho...main tabh bhi nahi manugi...kyu mere daya sir kabhi galat nahi ho sakte...

daya(smile) - thanks shreya...ye jan kar bahut khushi mili ki tumhe mujhe par itna believe hai...chalo ab chalte hai..sab so gaye hoge..

shreya(smile) - okk...

NEXT MORNING...

pankaj(smile) - chalo ghumne chalte hai..

abhii(happy) - pankaj ham isliye hi aaye hai yaha..

pankaj(smile) - of course sir...

shreya(confuse) - kaha chale ghumne..koi special place..

abhii(smile) - ye to anu btayegi..

anu(thinking tone) - hill station par chale..

pankaj(happy) - you means pahado par...

anu(naughty tone) - hill ka matlab pahad hi hota hai...agar tumhe kuch or pta ho to..hame bhi bta do..(all laughing)...

pankaj(irriate tone)- ha wahi hota...ab chale..

anu(smile) - mujhse puch kar jaoge...chalo...

PANGOT HILL STATION...

shreya(smile) - wow...kya jagah hai...it's beautiful..

daya(happy) - ha yaar..

abhii(smile) - kitni shanti hai yaha...

riya(smile) - or ye fountain( jharna)se kitni cool cool air aa rahi hai...

avi(low tone) - yaar mujhe to dar lag raha hai..jharne ko dekh kar sar bhi ghum raha hai..

suddenly avi lose his belance and his hand touch daya shoulder..daya about to fell in fountain ...

shreya(loudly) - sirrrr...

pankaj - daya sirrrrrr...

abhii quickly hold daya's hand...

abhii(loudly) - kheecho mil kar sab...

after sometime...

shreya(sad tone) - sir aap thik ho na..

daya(low tone) -haa shreya main thik hoon...

avi(sad tone)-sorry bhai meri wajah se aap...

daya(smile) - chup ek dam..tu chhota bhai hai mera..kya tu kabhi mujhe kuch kar sakta hai...

avi(low tone) - par bhai...

daya(smile) -bola na ek dam chup..matlab...(abhiii come)..

abhii(smile) -arey avi tu kyu tension le raha hai..jab tak main hoon..

daya(smile) - haa bilkul abhi ke hote hue mera koi kuch nhi kar sakta..after all we r best friends..

abhi(serious tone) -haa yaar mere hote hue tujhe koi kuch nhi kar sakta par mai to kar sakta hoon na...

shreya(shocked) - kya matlab sir .. aap kar sakte ho .. aap daya sir ko kyu harm karoge..

abhi(broken word) - wo.. wo .. i mean to say agar mai daya ke pass na hoon to koi mere duplicate bankar daya ko harm kar sakta hai na..kyuki daya to mujhe samajhkar use kuch karega hi nhi na..

shreya(normal)- ohh.. aapne to dra hi diya tha sir..

abhi( pov) - tujhe itni easily kuch nhi ho sakta beta bahut hisab lene se h tujhse to...tune bahut dukh diya h mujhe , teri har khushi cheen lunga tujhse , jise to khone se darta hai na mai use sabse pahle tujhse cheen lunga tu janta nhi abhi meko...kal holi h ye holi tu full life nhi bhulega iss holi tere sath wo hoga jo tune kabhi socha nhi hoga..

end the chapter...

I hope u liked guys.. guys abhi sir aisa kyu react kar rahe hai wo daya sir ke sath kya karenge .. mujhe to samajh hi nhi aa rha ki abhi sir ko hua kya h.. plzz help, koi bta do abhi villain jaisi baat kyu kar rahe h wo holi par daya sir ke sath karenge...

bye..

take care..

rbbasodhiya...


	21. Chapter 22

Hello guys..

I'm back with next update...sorry guys ye update holi par hona tha but nahi ho paya.. because of my health...

we go here...

TODAY IS HOLI...

all officers busy in holi celebration but avi , riya , anu and purvi are not there they had gone to anushka's friend home for play holi...

abhii sit on sofa..he was in a fix..

abhit to himself - kya karu ab kuch samajh nhi aa rha.. kya karu.. soch abhi kuch to karna padega...(after some time).. yes ..its an awesome idea..ye hi karunga, ye thik rahega.. sabko sach sach bta deta hoon.. sab mujhe par belive jarur karenge...just then daya comes towards abhii with colour , suddenly abhii slap him..all were shocked...

abhii(strict tone) - mujhe colour lgane ka haq sirf mere daya ka hi hai..

daya(confuse) - abhii...

abhii(strict tone) - tumhe kya lga mujhe pta nahi chalega...main apne dost ko nahi pechanuga..arey tumhe to mene us din hi pechan liya tha ki tum mere dost nahi ho..dil se connection hai daya ke sath mera..arey uske hath lgate hi ek apnepan ki feeling aati hai..jo tere hath lgane par kabhi nahi aayi...arey aati bhi kaise tu daya thodi hai..

daya(low tone) - abhii yaar tu ye kya kah raha hai..

abhii(strict tone) - main ek dam sahi bol raha hoon..tu mera daya nahi hai..tu or koi hai..jo daya ki jagah lena chahta hai...par main aisa hone nahi dunga...bta mera daya kaha...bol..

sachin(confuse) -abhiii sir aap ye kya bol rahe ho..daya sir daya sir nahi hai..

abhii(serious tone) - ha sachin ye hamara daya nahi h...ye mera dost nahi hai..

daya(confuse) - abhii yaar tu ye kya bol raha hai..main tera dost nahi hoon...mere bhai tujhe kya hua hai...

abhii(strict tone) - bhai mat bol mujhe...tu mera dost nahi hai...tu to duplicate hai...tu mera daya nahi hai...

shreya(low tone) - abhii sir aap ye kya bol rahe ho...ye hamare daya sir h...sayad aapko koi galatfehmi hui hai...

abhii(serious tone) - nahi shreya mujhe koi galatfehmi nahi hui hai...par ye daya nahi hai..shreya belive me..

shreya(low tone) -acha sir thik maan liye ki ye daya sir nahi hai par daya sir kaha hai hamare..

abhii(low tone) - I don't know shreya..par mai daya ko kahi se bhi dhundkar launga..

daya(low tone) - abhiii yaar...

abhii(strict tone) - abe oye yaar mat bol...bola na tu mere daya nahi..bta mera daya kaha hai..bol warna yahi mar dunga...(he hold daya's clour)..

daya(angry tone) - abhii yaar stop it...kab se dekh raha hoon kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho...pankaj abhii ko uske room mai le jao..I thing abhii ki health kuch thik nahi hai...

pankaj(low tone) - abhii sir aap room main chaleye...aapki health thik nahi hai...aapko rest karna chahiye...

abhii(serious tone) -pankaj mujhe kuch nahi hua...main ek dam thik hoon...mujhe daya ko dhundna hai...warna ye kamina daya ko maar dega..

shreya(strict tone)-shut up abhii sir...ye kya bol rahe ho aap..senior ho isliye abhi tak chup thi..par iska matlab ye nahi hai ki aap daya sir ko kuch bhi bol sakte ho...

daya(strict tone) - how dare you shreya...tumhari himmat kaise hue abhii se aise baat karne ki...tum bhool rahi ho ki wo mera dost hai...dost kam bhai jyada hai...agar abhii ne mujhe kuch bol bhi diya to kya , dost hai wo mera...sayad tum bhool rahi ho ki agar main aaj jinda hoon to abhii ki wajah se warna kab ka upar pahuch chuka hota...kitni baar abhii ne meri goli apne seene par khayi...or tum use aisa baat kar rahi ho...

shreya(smile and strict tone)- wow daya sir...kaise insaan ho aap matlab aapko koi kuch bhi bole aap ko kuch farak nahi pdta...abhii sir dekho aap kitne lucky ho ki daya sir aapke dost hai...aapke itna kuch bolne par bhi kuch nahi bol rahe...kyuki daya sir aapse bahut pyaar karte hai...par aapke liye daya sir ke pyaar ki koi value hi nhi hai...arey sir sach to ye hai ki aap daya sir ki dosti ke layak nahi hai...

daya(loudly) - shreyaaaaaa...

shreya(strict tone) -sir plzzzz aaj mujhe bolne dijiye..

abhii(low tone) - shreya ye hamara daya nahi hai...kaise samjhu tumhe...

shreya(strict tone) -kya proof hai aapke pass ki ye daya sir nahi...arye mujhe to lgta hai ki aap hi abhii sir nahi ho..

daya(strict tone) - shut up shreya...ab tum ek word or nahi bologe...

shreya(serious tone) - sir plzz...

abhii(low tone) - tumhe proof chahiye nahi..main deta hoon tumhe proof...mehak bta do sab ko ki sach kya hai...main tumhe yaha kyu le kar aaya hoon...

mehak(confuse) - abhii tum konse sach ki baat kar rahe ho...mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha hai or ham to yaha ghumne aaye hai...

abhii(low tone) - mehak ye kya bol rahi ho...tum bhi janti ho ki ye daya nahi hai phir sabke samne jhut kyu bol rahi ho..

mehak(serious tone) - sorry abhii par main ab koi jhut nahi bol sakti..daya sir ek bahut ache insaan hai...main abhi tak sirf tumhara sath isliye de rahi thi ki kyuki tumne meri famliy ko kidnap kiya hua hai...par ab nahi...main darti thi aapse par ab or nahi...ab or mai jhooth ka sath nahi de sakti...

abhii(shocked ) - mehakkk...tum bhi iss kamine ke sath mil gayi...

mehak(low tone) - shreya tumhe sach jana hai..main btati hoon...abhii sir ne meri family ko kidnap kiya hua hai..agar mene unki baat nahi mani to wo meri family ko maar denge...wo mujhe yaha sirf isliye le kar aaye the taki wo meri help se daya sir ko maar sake..

abhii(serious tone) -wah mehak...bahut khoob...kya dosti nibhayi hai...mene tumhri family ko kidnap kiya...seriously...kyu kiya tumne ye sab...bolo...

shreya(serious tone) - abhii sir sun liya aapne sach...ya or koi bhi proof hai aapke pass..jo ye prove kar sake ki ye daya sir nahi hai...ya phir aap hi abhii sir nahi ho...

daya(low tone) - shreya ab or nahi...ye mere or mere dost ke beech ki baat hai..

abhii(strict tone) -bola na tu mera dost nahi hai..ek baar samjh mai nahi aata...

daya(low tone) - abhii tu room mai ja teri health thik nahi hai...

abhii(strict tone) - pahle tu bta ki mera daya kaha hai...(abhi try to punch daya but shreya stop that )...

shreya(anger tone) - how dare you sir to touch my daya sir ... aap niklo yaha se..

daya(sad tone) - shreya ye kya bol rhi ho, rahne do agar abhi nhi chahta to mai chala jata hoon..

shreya(anger) - no daya sir , aap kyu jayenge , jayenge to ye janab jo apne aapko abhi sir bta rahe.. or haa sir aaj aap bhi mujhe nhi rokenge , aapko meri kasam.. agar aap mujhe thoda bhi pyar karte ho to aaj aap mujhe nhi rokenge...

daya(anger tone) - ok as you wish but shreya tum mere pyar ka aaj galat fyada utha rhi ho..

abhi(anger tone) - abe oye ye drama band kar mai sab jante hoon apni jhuti hamdardi mujhe to mat dikha..( he again try to punch daya but this time shreya push to abhi)... shreya(anger tone) - aap yaha se chale jao plzz warna aaj mujhse kuch bahut bura ho jayega... (shout) jaooooo yaha se ...

abhi(sad tone) - shreya ye sahi nhi h.. mai tum logo ko iss kamine ke pass chhodker nhi jaunga tum logo ko meri jarurat h..

shreya( serious tone) - hame koi jarurat nhii h aapki .. suna aapne hame koi jarurat nhi h aapki... agar aap hamse thoda bhi pyar karte h na to chale jaiye yaha se..plzz mujhe dhakka de par majbur mat kijiye..

abhi (sad tone) - ok .. ja rha hoon mai yaha se..( he walks slowly towards outside)..

daya(sad tone) - shreya mai apne dost ko ek baar hug karna chahta hoon plzz mna mat karna...

shreya(normal tone) - ok ..

daya calls to abhi... abhi stops walk.. daya came to abhi...and hug him...

daya(low tone) - abhi mere yaar plzz apna dhyan rakhna.. yaar aaj shreya ne wo kar diya na tu nhi janta aaj usne wo kiya jo kabse mai karna chahta tha .. ha yaar shocked mat ho abhijeet sriwastwa tu ek dam thik h , mai tera daya nhi hoon.. mere dost dhyan rakhna apna abhi tujhe sirf yaha se out kiya h abhi duniya se out karna baki h.. ( this time loudly) .. mere yaar plzz take care..

end the chapter...

how's it...tell me

tata..

take care...

bye...

sheetal..


End file.
